


Veinte años no es nada

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, F/M, First Love, Humans, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, RetoFF2018, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe, it is not smut, slightly suggested bottom dean, team switch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Han transcurrido veinte años desde la última vez que Dean y Castiel se vieron. Ambos tenían en secreto fuertes sentimientos por el otro. El destino los reencuentra entrelazando sus vidas de un modo peculiar.Es una historia de un poliamor, no es smut, aunque contiene escenas de sexo.





	1. ¿Me recuerdas?

**Author's Note:**

> Participo del Concurso Destiel Hispano.  
> Este fic también pertenece al RetoFF2018 Nº6 “un fanfic de un género que no hayas escrito nunca”, no sé muy bien si que sea un AU cuenta como “género” pero bueno, nunca escribí un au y para mí es un desafío. Espero que les guste!

Esa semana había recibido cientos de mensajes de desconocidos felicitándolo por su hazaña.

Dean estaba trabajando en su taller mecánico, con la cortina metálica alzada como de costumbre, cuando vio pasar un automóvil a toda velocidad. En el asiento trasero una joven golpeaba el vidrio desesperada. Llamó a la policía de inmediato, les dio la descripción completa del vehículo, incluida la matrícula. Pero no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Conocía la zona mejor que los criminales y sabía que habían tomado un camino que podría interceptar con facilidad.

Su familia y la policía lo habían reprendido por tomar un riesgo tan grande, pero al final del día, había rescatado a la chica y capturado a los sujetos antes de que la patrulla llegue.

No supo quién era ella hasta que vio su nombre en las noticias. Claire Novak. ¿Cuántas Claire Novak podía haber en la ciudad? Aquella joven no se parecía en nada a Cas.  _Steve_. Su nombre es Steve. Seguía pensando en él con el apodo que le había dado tantos años atrás.

Cuando revisó su correo esa mañana, no esperaba encontrar un mensaje de  _Steve Castiel Novak._ El asunto solo decía "Hola, Dean", pero esas dos palabras en la pantalla bastaron para que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran de manera alarmante. Tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para poder tranquilizarse antes de darle  _click_  a  _Abrir Mensaje._

_"Hola, Dean. ¿Cómo has estado? No estoy seguro de si me recuerdes, han pasado veinte años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Yo era aquel chico que atendía en la tienda del Gas n Sip del centro. ¿Me recuerdas? Nosotros solíamos charlar..._

_Llamé al canal de televisión que te entrevistó y me dieron tu correo electrónico._

_No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi hija. Claire no ha parado de hablar de ti en estos días. ¿Estás consciente del peligro al que te expusiste? Mi esposa y yo aún no salimos del asombro y, aunque sabemos que no es pago suficiente por la seguridad de nuestra hija, queremos invitarte a cenar. Como agradecimiento._

_Comprenderé si lo único que quieres es olvidar todo el asunto, los medios locales no te han dejado en paz._

_Realmente espero que recuerdes quien soy, y no sea para ti solo el padre de la joven que salvaste el jueves pasado._

_Eternamente agradecido._

_Cas."_

Dean releyó en silencio el mensaje tres veces antes de responder.  _Cas_. Había firmado  _Cas_. Lo último que había sabido de Steve Castiel Novak era que su novia había quedado embarazada y se habían casado. No sabía los pormenores del asunto, solo había visto algunas fotos en sus redes sociales. La fotografía del nacimiento de su hija, por alguna razón, fue especialmente dolorosa para él y decidió dejar de buscar su nombre cada vez que estaba pasado de copas.

No sabía qué contestar. No era bueno con las palabras, y el hecho de tener tiempo para pensar y escribirlas no estaba ayudando. Comenzó a escribir pero sonaba demasiado formal. Borró todo y volvió a empezar. Escribiría como hablaba, Cas no podía esperar un gran discurso de un mecánico de barrio, ¿verdad?

_"Ey, Cas. Claro que me acuerdo de ti, nos veíamos a diario, por más de un año. No tenía idea de que era tu hija. Estoy feliz de haber podido ayudarla, supongo que estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento indicado._

_¿Tú también vas a regañarme? Espero que no, ya tuve suficiente con Sam y su mujer._

_Respecto a la cena, me vendría bien una comida casera para variar. Solo dime cuándo y dónde y allí estaré._

_Dean."_

Repasó el texto en busca de errores, pensando en que le hubiera gustado poder poner algo como "siempre me acuerdo de ti" o "te he echado de menos", pero seguramente su esposa leería el mensaje y pensó que sonaría extraño, no quería meter al tipo en problemas por delirios suyos. Envió el correo y en cinco minutos recibió la respuesta con la dirección de la casa de  _Steve. Steve. Steve_. Debía recordar llamarlo  _Steve_.

Dean respondió casi de inmediato confirmando que tenía libre este viernes. Tenía libres todos los malditos viernes, pero Cas no necesitaba saber eso.

 

 

—¿Puedes creer que pasó toda una semana y aún no pude ver la cara del sujeto que salvó a Claire? —protestó Meg mientras ponía los platos en la mesa, alistando todo para la cena.

Steve sopló una risa al escucharla. Estaba parado frente al espejo del vestíbulo, luchando con el nudo de su corbata —. ¿Te burlas de mí, Clarence? —Él rió con ganas al escuchar el apodo. Todos solían llamarlo de cualquier forma excepto por su primer nombre.

—Estuvo en las noticias por días, Meg. —Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a corregir el desastre que Castiel había hecho.

—Sabes que estuve con mucho trabajo —dijo mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa de su esposo —. Dijiste que lo conoces, ¿verdad?

—Mhmm... —asintió en silencio.  _Conocer_  posiblemente era mucho decir. Dean había sido un cliente habitual durante un tiempo en el  _Gas n Sip_  donde Castiel trabajaba para pagar su universidad. ¿Había hablado con el sujeto? Sí, muchas veces. De cualquier cosa, generalmente, del clima. De sus gustos musicales, de autos, del sabor a podrido del café de máquina... en fin, de cualquier cosa que fuera una excusa razonable para poder mirarlo por unos minutos. ¿Sabía si era buena gente? Lo intuía. Dean le había contado que juntaba dinero para pagar los estudios de su hermano menor. Había cuidado de su madre enferma hasta el día en que ella murió. Acababa de salvar a una perfecta desconocida jugándose su propia vida en el proceso... ¿Lo conocía? No. No del todo, no completamente. No sabía qué había sido de su vida en todos esos años. Nunca supo qué sueños tenía para sí mismo, qué esperaba del futuro. ¿En qué punto puede uno decir que  _conoce realmente_  a la otra persona?

—Hoy estás más extraño que de costumbre, ángel —aseguró Meg sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Castiel murmuró un "¿mmm?" y ella rió —. Que estás en otro mundo. Dime algo. —Él enfocó la vista en ella dándole toda su atención —. Este tipo, Dean... ¿Es el imbécil que iba a coquetearte a la tienda y de buenas a primeras desapareció sin rastro? —Ella seguía acomodando su ropa como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Castiel se la quedó mirando paralizado. Estaba seguro de no haber dicho nada que le indicara que era el mismo sujeto. No iba a decírselo, esperaba que Dean apareciera acompañado, o se mostrara como un completo patán, y así poder sacarlo de su sistema de una buena vez. Meg lanzó una mirada rápida a su esposo y su sonrisa, torcida y demoníaca, apareció sin previo aviso —. Oooh Clarence, eres taaan transparente.

—Lo lamento, debí decirte que era él —dijo bajando la vista apenado.

—Descuida —dijo soltando un beso en el aire —. Te ves genial, esa corbata azul te hace ver sexy. —Castiel sostuvo la corbata para mirarla en detalle. Era solo una corbata, lisa, azul marino, nada especial —. Haremos reventar a  _esa perra_  por jugar contigo.

Castiel miró a los ojos a su esposa y estos centelleaban con la anticipación de la revancha.

Golpearon a la puerta exactamente a la hora acordada. Al abrir, Meg se encontró de frente por primera vez con el fantasma de aquel viejo enamoramiento de su esposo. Era un hombre guapo, un poco más alto que Steve. Tenía los hombros anchos y brazos bien formados, y su piel estaba curtida por el sol y el trabajo bruto. Estaba sonriendo, aunque sus ojos verdes se veían distantes. Se veía triste. Y Meg ya no pudo seguir con su plan de hacerle pasar la peor noche de su vida.

—Ho-ola... em... soy Dean —dijo alzando un paquete —... traje  _pie_  de manzanas.

Al escuchar esa voz gruesa y profunda, las piezas se acomodaron en el cerebro de Meg y volvió a mirar al sujeto como si fuera la primera vez. Lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies en un instante de claridad mental.

—¿John Singer?

 

     

 


	2. Hola, extraño

Dean se quedó mirando extrañado a la pequeña  mujer en el umbral. John Singer era un alias que no usaba desde hacía años, solía usarlo para conquistar mujeres en el bar del pueblo. No era una buena señal que la esposa de Cas lo conociera con ese nombre. La miró con detenimiento. Tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, que caía en ondas a su espalda. Labios delgados, cejas perfiladas, una de ellas se había alzado en un gesto desafiante mientras Dean la observaba. Tragó con fuerza.

—Emm… no, lo siento. Mi-mi nombre es Dean Winchester. —Ella seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, tenía la boca cerrada formando una línea y el mecánico pensó que se veía enfadada —. Yo… creo que me equivoqué de dirección… busco a Steve Novak. —Aquella ceja diabólica subió un poco más y Dean estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a su automóvil —. Soy... el tipo que salvó a Claire —intentó por última vez. 

De pronto, al escuchar el nombre de Claire, la mujer pareció recuperar el movimiento. Parpadeó varias veces e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Forzó una sonrisa torcida, que parecía más un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa, y tomó el paquete que el hombre estaba alzando. 

—Dean, claro. Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar —. Por favor, entra. La cena está lista. Mi nombre es Meg. —Miró al hombre buscando signos de reconocimiento. Él no parecía haberla visto nunca en su vida. Decepcionada, frunció un poco el ceño y luego volvió a sonreír —. Soy la  _ esposa _ de Steve. 

Mientras ella cerraba la puerta, Dean recorrió la estancia con la mirada. La sala estaba decorada con esmero, no era lujosa, pero se veía acogedora. 

—Ey,  _ cara bonita — _ dijo Meg para llamar su atención —. Dame tu abrigo, ¿quieres? —Dean volteó para verla y se quitó la chaqueta. Ella tenía un modo de hablar extraño, arrastraba las palabras de tanto en tanto haciendo que parezca que tenían un sentido oculto. Palabras como “esposa” y “cara bonita” habían sonado como oraciones enteras, declaraciones importantes que Dean no alcanzaba a comprender qué significaban.

—Tienen una hermosa casa —dijo Dean tratando de ser amable.

—Si, bueno, nos deja vivir en ella sin protestar —bromeó Meg encogiéndose de hombros. 

Se veía incómoda en su vestido de cóctel. Dean pensó que probablemente no solía vestir de ese modo. Se miró a sí mismo, notando que no estaba bien vestido para la ocasión. Ella captó el gesto y volvió a alzar una ceja. 

—Lo siento, no sabía que sería algo formal. Yo… —comenzó a disculparse el mecánico, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano de “olvídalo”.

—Eres guapo, podrías traer una bolsa de papas y te verías bien —dijo mirándolo nuevamente de arriba abajo descaradamente. Puso sus manos en jarra y miró hacia el pasillo —. ¡Clarenceee! —gritó —. ¡Dean está aquí! Espera aquí, ¿quieres? Voy a dejar la tarta en la cocina —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. A mitad de camino giró un poco sobre su hombro y añadió —. Ah, y gracias por salvar a nuestra hija, y todo eso —y diciendo esto volvió a mirar al frente y desapareció por la arcada del comedor. 

Dean pensó que Meg era una mujer extraña. Aún le daba vueltas al asunto de su alias. Tal vez él había estado con alguna amiga suya. No había forma de recordar sus nombres. En aquella época, solía salir con una chica diferente cada noche. Usaba los nombres combinados de su padre y su padrino para lograr un efecto _ ciento por ciento puro macho _ . Dean sopló una risa silenciosa al recordar aquello. Tanta energía desperdiciada en pretender… ¿qué? a fin de cuentas, ¿a quién rayos le importaba qué hacía él de puertas adentro? 

La luz del pasillo se encendió y, justo parado bajo el foco, ahí estaba Cas. Castiel.  _ Steve _ .

Parecía una visión sobrenatural. Volver a verlo después de tantos años, y que él esté mirándolo a los ojos, era totalmente surrealista. Quiso avanzar en su dirección pero el suelo parecía blando bajo sus pies, de modo que optó por esperar allí. Seguramente se veía como un imbécil, mirándolo alucinado con los labios entreabiertos, conteniendo la respiración, incapaz siquiera de parpadear. 

Mientras caminaba, una de las luces del pasillo falló y Castiel miró molesto en su dirección, pensando que mañana debía llamar al electricista, esa lámpara seguía quemando cada maldito foco que le ponían. 

—Hola, Dean. ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo Cas saludándolo del mismo modo que había hecho cada día, durante más de un año, dos décadas atrás. Dean extendió la mano derecha dudando, al tiempo que respondía “Ey, Cas”. 

Sólo se habían tocado una vez. En el funeral de la madre de Dean. Castiel había aparecido allí, Dean no supo nunca cómo se enteró, y había posado una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Y eso era todo. 

Castiel estrechó su mano sonriendo emocionado. No era suficiente. Este hombre acababa de salvarle la vida a su hija mayor. Soltó su mano y lo apretó en un abrazo sincero. Dean respondió de inmediato rodeándolo él también con sus brazos. Apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, entregado por completo al gesto de afecto. 

—Gracias, Dean. De verdad… —murmuró Castiel con la voz quebradiza —. Estaré en deuda por siempre… —Dean rió como respuesta y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se apresuró a secar sus ojos antes de que Cas lo suelte. 

—¡Ey! ¡Mi héroe! —exclamó en tono de broma Claire mientras se acercaba a saludarlo. Ella le dio un abrazo y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a Meg. Tras ella, un pequeño de unos cinco años lo miraba como si fuera un gigante. 

—Este es Jack —dijo Castiel dándole un empujoncito por los hombros a su hijo para animarlo a acercarse. El niño se aferró a los pantalones de su padre y escondió la cabeza —. Jack, este es Dean. ¿Recuerdas que te hablamos de Dean? 

Jack asintió en silencio y asomó un solo ojo para mirar al extraño. Eran tan azules como los ojos de Castiel. 

—Hola, campeón —lo saludó Dean revolviendo su cabello en cuanto el niño dejó de esconderse. Jack le sonrió y salió corriendo. Dean rió divertido mientras volvía a incorporarse —. Es igual a ti. —Castiel sonrió algo avergonzado —. Claire no se parece —soltó sin pensar y el otro hombre se le quedó mirando con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado, y frunciendo el ceño le preguntó “¿A qué te refieres?”—. Lo siento, no quise insinuar nada. Solo que, a no ser por el color de ojos, no le veo parecido a ti. Pero el niño, el niño es tu retrato. 

—Oh, no, ella… se parece más a su madre.

Dean pensó que tampoco se parecía demasiado a ella. Tal vez en los labios, y la forma de las cejas... bueno, quizá sí se parecía a Meg y solo era el cabello rubio que lo desorientaba. 

Dean se quedó mirando a Steve por un momento. Se veía tan serio con el ceño fruncido y esa ropa formal. No lo había visto con corbata desde que encontró las fotos de su boda en internet. 

—Te ves bien —dijo el mecánico haciendo un gesto como si se acomodara una corbata invisible —. Elegante.

Castiel sonrió haciendo una ligera reverencia como agradecimiento por el cumplido.

—Meg insistió. Dijo que era una señal de respeto hacia el invitado. —Castiel observó a Dean con detenimiento. Tenía puesta una de esas playeras con botones en el cuello, a medio abotonar, y sobre eso una camisa de franela como las que usaba de joven. Seguía vistiendo exactamente igual y eso lo hizo sonreír —. No haz cambiado ni un poco.

Dean rió bajando la vista a sus pies y murmuró algo sobre lo viejo que estaba. Cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Cas. Se quedaron contemplándose en silencio. Llevaban así algunos segundos cuando Dean pensó que debería decir algo. Pero en cuanto comenzó a abrir la boca, escucharon a Meg que los llamaba para que se sienten a la mesa. 


	3. Háblame de ti

 

Dean no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo casero y elaborado como esa cena. Tal vez el Día de Gracias del año anterior, en casa de Sam.

—Mmm… esto está asombroso —dijo mientras se llevaba otra porción del pastel de carne a la boca —. Me sorprende que no estés gordo, Ca- _Steve_... Con una cocinera como Meg en casa, yo estaría ancho como esta mesa —añadió sin haber terminado de tragar la comida. Castiel rió ante el comentario.

—Yo no cociné, _chico lindo —_ lo corrigió Meg mientras le servía más papas asadas —. Clarence lo hizo. —Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido y miró al hombre para corroborar que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Castiel hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y Dean murmuró “Increíble” —. Otra cosa, _Dean-o_ … no lo llames Steve. Nadie lo llama Steve.

—Oh… —respondió el mecánico con elocuencia —. ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Cómo debería llamarte? —Castiel sonrió con timidez  y volvió a mirar hacia su plato antes de responder.

— _Cas_ está bien, Dean.

—Ok —dijo algo aliviado. Lo había llamado _Cas_ en su mente por los últimos veinte años, no estaba seguro de poder empezar a decirle de un modo diferente —. Em… ¿y por qué _Clarence_? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Meg.

—Oh, es el nombre del ángel en _La vida es maravillosa_ —dijo ella sonriendo para sí misma. Dean se quedó mirándola sin saber a qué se refería —. Es una película de navidad. De esos clásicos que pasan durante la época de fiestas. —Dean hizo un gesto de no saber a qué película se refería —. En el momento más oscuro de la vida del protagonista, se le aparece este ángel y le muestra cómo sería el mundo si él no hubiera nacido. Seguramente has visto miles de referencias en otras películas y series y no sabías de dónde venían. —Ella había explicado amablemente, pero aún así Dean no pudo evitar sentirse tonto por preguntar. Claro que debería saber de qué estaba hablando ¡Es un clásico! Pero la realidad era que él no tenía idea.

—Esa película es una tortura, mamá. Es la cosa más larga y aburrida de la historia —protestó Claire revoleando los ojos —. Debería estar prohibido que sigan pasando películas de más de cincuenta años por televisión —añadió lanzando una mirada cómplice a Dean. Él rió al mismo tiempo que Castiel y Meg le sacó la lengua a su hija, lo que hizo que Jack rompiera en carcajadas.

Luego de aquello, se hizo un momento de silencio en el que sólo podía oírse el sonido de los cubiertos.

—Y cuéntanos algo sobre ti, Dean —dijo Meg para alentarlo a hablar —. Castiel me dijo que se conocen desde hace años —añadió con una sonrisa de lado. Dean casi se atraganta al escuchar aquello y tuvo que beber un poco de refresco antes de responder. Miró fugazmente a Cas, pero éste sonreía tranquilamente, como si jamás hubiera captado sus intenciones de entonces. Dean sabía bien que Castiel tenía en claro la razón por la que él iba a verlo todos los días a su trabajo. Tragó con dificultad.

—Em… sí, yo… era un cliente habitual en la gasolinera donde Cas trabajaba. —Ella lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente y alzó una ceja —. Yo… em… tengo un Chevy Impala del 67, es hermosa ¿sabes? Pero devora combustible como el infierno, así que iba seguido.

—¿Aún la tienes? —preguntó Castiel esperanzado. Había fantaseado tantas veces con dar una vuelta con Dean en su automóvil. De pronto se encontró reviviendo la sensación de euforia que sentía cada vez que veía llegar el viejo Impala negro.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Dean con una sonrisa radiante —. Está estacionada afuera. Es mi _bebé._ No podría deshacerme de ella jamás.

Meg frunció los labios al escuchar ese último comentario. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos.

—Y dinos, Dean. ¿Tienes hijos? —dijo ella con un tono que a Dean se le hizo extraño. Parecía que la había ofendido por alguna razón. Castiel miró a su esposa confundido, era evidente que él también lo había notado.

—No —rió —. Bueno, _no que yo sepa_ —añadió volviendo a reír nervioso. No tenía hijos. No había nada de gracioso en aquello. Ser padre encabezaba la larga lista de _cosas que le hubieran gustado y que no fueron_. Castiel se había quedado mirándolo fijamente y Dean esquivó su mirada. Podía sentirlo escaneando su rostro, leyéndolo como si se tratara de un libro.

—¿Te casaste? —preguntó Cas con suavidad. Sabía la respuesta. Dean no llevaba alianza. Pero tal vez estuviera en una relación seria sin la formalidad del matrimonio —. ¿Estás en pareja?

—No —dijo riendo nuevamente —. Estoy solo. Estuve seriamente con alguien hace un tiempo, pero… no funcionó. —Meg había retirado su plato, por lo que Dean se apresuró a usar la servilleta y la dejó a un lado, solo para hacer algo —. Creo que nadie quiere estar con un mecánico amargado —bromeó.

—Así que mecánico, ¿eh? —comentó Cas para sacarlo del tema. Dean se veía incómodo y eso era lo último que quería.

—Sí, bueno, el _negocio familiar_ —dijo un poco más relajado por el cambio de dirección de la conversación —. Luego de que papá murió, Bobby Singer, su socio, decidió retirarse, y yo le compré su parte del negocio. Fue difícil juntar el dinero, pero valió la pena.

—Eres tu propio jefe —comentó Castiel.

—Sí, bueno, y mi propio secretario, mi contador, mi empleado mal pago… —bromeó —. Básicamente, soy mi propio esclavo, Cas. —Castiel rió con él —. Pero tengo libertad de horarios, algo es algo.

Meg regresó a la mesa trayendo el pie de manzanas que Dean había llevado.

—¿Café? —ofreció diligente.

—Mientras que no sea de máquina… —respondió Dean, y cuando volvió a hablar, Castiel dijo exactamente lo mismo, al mismo tiempo —… Sabe a podrido. —Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero Meg tocó el hombro de su marido, y éste desvió la vista hacia ella.

—¡Claro que no! Lo preparo en una cafetera italiana. Es delicioso, ya lo verás. —Dean respondió con un simple “Ok”. Ella sonrió nuevamente, acarició el cabello y la mejilla de Castiel y luego volvió a retirarse en dirección a la cocina. Dean observó cómo Cas la seguía con la mirada, con amor en sus ojos, y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber aceptado la invitación a cenar.

Claire miró la hora en su teléfono y preguntó si podía retirarse porque estaba por comenzar un programa de televisión que quería ver. Castiel le dijo que sí, y ella saludó a Dean agradeciendo nuevamente por haberla salvado la semana anterior.

—No fue nada, peque —dijo con dulzura el mecánico —. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió con una sonrisa, le dio un pequeño abrazo y se dirigió apresurada a su habitación.

Jack, al ver que su hermana se iba de la mesa, tiró de la manga de su padre y le dijo algo al oído.

—De acuerdo, pero primero, saluda a Dean.

—Adiós, Dean —dijo el niño con timidez y salió corriendo del comedor antes de que Dean pudiera responder.    

—Sabes, Castiel y yo también nos conocimos en el Gas n Sip —dijo Meg mientras comenzaba a servir el café.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Dean con un hilo de voz. Miró a Cas, pero éste estaba concentrado cortando la tarta —. ¿Eran compañeros de trabajo?

—No —rió Meg y miró suspicaz a su invitado —. Yo era una clienta habitual. —Dean asintió en silencio sonriendo con amargura, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Ella venía seguido buscando a alguien más —intervino Castiel aún sin mirar a Dean, repartiendo las porciones de pie de manzanas —. Nos hicimos amigos y… una cosa llevó a la otra, y aquí estamos.

—En menos de seis meses estábamos casados, ¿verdad, Clarence? ¡Que locura! —añadió Meg acomodando una mecha del cabello de Castiel detrás de su oreja.

—E-eso fue… rápido —logró articular Dean y dió un sorbo a su café para evitar seguir hablando. Él había ido a verlo por más de un año, casi dos, y no había logrado absolutamente nada. Por supuesto que no, Cas no estaba interesado, eso había quedado claro desde hacía mucho tiempo. Seguía sin comprender para qué rayos había ido a esa cena.

Dean intentó pensar en otra cosa, miró alrededor. El comedor, al igual que la sala de entrada, era hermoso. Simple, pero elegante, y parecía decir _eres bienvenido_.

—Tienen un hermoso hogar —dijo mirando a Castiel, quien le agradeció sonriendo con amabilidad —. Este lugar es… acogedor —añadió mirando el entorno nuevamente —. No es que yo sea un experto en decoración, claro, vivo en un taller mecánico… pero esto es… lindo. —Dean clavó el tenedor en lo que le quedaba de tarta y se llenó la boca con comida para guardar silencio de una buena vez. Cuanto antes terminara con el café, antes terminaría esta tortura.

—¿Vives en el taller, Dean? —preguntó Castiel preocupado. Meg se puso de pie y tomó dos platos que había preparado con pastel de manzanas, murmuró algo sobre llevarles postre a los niños y salió del comedor.

—Em… sí —respondió Dean risueño —. No es lujoso, pero tengo lo necesario, y no tengo que manejar al trabajo.

—Eso suena… poco salubre —protestó Castiel consternado —. Dean… ¿tienes problemas económicos? ¿Puedo ayudarte de algún modo?

—¡¿Qué?! No, nonono, no —se apresuró a responder el mecánico —. Estoy bien, Cas. Me conoces, soy un tipo simple. No necesito grandes lujos. Yo… estoy bien —aseguró Dean esforzándose por sonar sincero. No necesitaba dinero, eso era verdad, no estaba mintiendo. Castiel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada y Dean volvió a reprenderse mentalmente por haber ido.

Steve se puso en pie, buscó algo en un cajón, y regresó a la mesa. Sacó un bolígrafo de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió una chequera.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Dean extendiendo una mano, interponiéndola entre Castiel y el papel.

—Dean, permíteme que te ayude. Acabas de salvar la vida de mi hija. Necesito darte algo a cambio de lo que has hecho por mí —rogó Cas con seriedad.

—No, olvídalo. No llenes ese cheque, porque voy a romperlo. En cuanto me lo des lo romperé en tu cara, así que ni siquiera lo intentes —dijo Dean testarudo. Castiel apretó las cejas aún más y dejó la chequera a un lado, suspirando —. Mierda, Cas. No vine aquí por esto.

—¿Por qué viniste, Dean? —preguntó con sinceridad. Los ojos de Castiel parecían brillar más que de costumbre, y Dean sintió que iba a llorar.

—Yo… —Miró alrededor, y volvió a fijar su mirada en aquel hombre que le había hecho tanto daño, tanto tiempo atrás —. No tengo idea. No sé en qué estaba pensando. No debería haber venido… —susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —. Necesito un cigarrillo —dijo poniéndose en pie apresuradamente. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de entrada y se cruzó con Meg que venía por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Ella lo miró extrañada pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó al llegar a la mesa junto a su esposo.

—Yo… no estoy seguro —dijo Castiel confundido —. Quise hacer un cheque para él, para agradecer lo que hizo por Claire. —Meg frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, indicándole que había hecho una estupidez.

—Te dejo solo por cinco minutos y haces correr a nuestro invitado —protestó bromeando mientras masajeaba sus hombros —. Ve por él. Discúlpate. —Castiel alzó la vista en su dirección, no estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. Dean no había dicho que se iba.

—Él... salió a fumar. —Meg tironeó de sus hombros obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Ve a hablar con él.

—No lo sé, Meg. Tal vez lo mejor sea dejar que se vaya.

—¿No tienes curiosidad? —preguntó Meg alzando una ceja y Castiel inclinó la cabeza interrogante —. ¿No quieres saber por qué dejó de ir a la tienda? ¿Saber qué sucedió?

—Por supuesto que quiero saber. Pero ¿qué caso tiene? Ya no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Castiel con amargura.

—Sí lo tiene. Debes darle un cierre a esa historia, o la duda seguirá allí por siempre. —Ella tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, tirando gentilmente de él para que se incline a su altura, presionó sus frentes juntas y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para alentarlo —. Ve por él, tigre —dijo en su tono entre juguetón y burlón que era su estado natural, y le dio una palmada en el trasero mientras Castiel caminaba hacia la puerta.


	4. Algo parecido al amor

Dean encendió un cigarro y le dio una larga pitada. Mientras dejaba que el humo se escape por su nariz, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se había quedado de pie en medio del jardín delantero de los Novak. Su auto estaba estacionado justo delante, a escasos metros de donde estaba parado. Hubiera sido un buen refugio. Pero ahí estaba él. En medio del césped, sintiendo el aire frío en su rostro.  
—Te ofendí. Lo lamento. No era mi intención —se disculpó una voz grave y áspera desde su espalda. Dean se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente y dió otra pitada al cigarrillo.  
—Olvídalo —dijo con suavidad —. Esto… no es por el cheque. No debí haber venido esta noche.  
—¿Por qué lo dices, Dean?  
—Porque fue una pésima idea, por eso, Cas. No sé qué rayos esperaba. —Castiel estaba ahora parado a su lado y podía ver el reflejo de la humedad en las mejillas de Dean. El mecánico soltó una bocanada de humo, aplastó el pitillo contra la suela de su bota y lo guardó apagado en uno de sus bolsillos —. Esperaba que me trataras mal —concluyó con un hilo de voz.  
—¿Mal? ¿Por qué? —Castiel intentaba no mirarlo a la cara. Dean estaba llorando en silencio y no quería seguir por el mismo camino, aunque sospechaba que ya era un poco tarde para eso. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder.  
—Porque de ese modo hubiera sido más sencillo —dijo Dean lanzando una mirada rápida a Cas para luego bajar la vista a sus pies —. Hubiera tenido mucho más sentido.  
—¿Por qué habría de tratarte mal? —Dean soltó una risa ahogada y negó en silencio. No quería seguir hablando —. Dean, respóndeme algo —le pidió Steve con solemnidad. El mecánico apretó el puente de su nariz y lo miró nuevamente, esperando la pregunta —. ¿Por qué dejaste de ir a la tienda?  
—Tú sabes por qué —respondió Dean con la voz cargada de dolor. “No, no lo sé” respondió Castiel —. Eso es pura mierda, Cas. Sabes perfectamente porque dejé de ir a verte.  
Dean se veía destruído. Castiel hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder abrazarlo en ese momento, pero sospechaba que no lo tenía permitido. Por alguna razón, Dean estaba enfadado con él, y Cas no tenía idea de cuál era ese motivo.  
—Dean… hablo en serio. No sé qué sucedió. Lo último que supe de ti era que querías comprar unos boletos para un recital. Cuando llegó el día en que ibas a comprarlos, tú solo cargaste combustible y saliste a toda prisa, y no volví a verte nunca más. —Dean negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios con desprecio y dolor.  
—¡¿Qué rayos esperabas que hiciera luego de lo que dijiste?! —Castiel inclinó la cabeza desconcertado. No recordaba haber dicho nada que pudiera haber puesto así a Dean. Solo habían estado hablando de lo mucho que Dean quería ir a aquel recital de rock, Dean había dicho que quizá compraría dos boletos en lugar de uno debido a una promoción, y luego vería con quien ir. Castiel recordaba haber sonreído al escucharlo y soñar despierto con que fuera a él a quien llevara. Pero no había dicho nada en absoluto.  
—Yo no dije nada, Dean —respondió con toda la templanza de la que era capaz en ese momento.  
—¡Mierda, Cas! Estamos viejos para esta… mierda. ¿Crees que soy idiota, verdad? ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar de las cosas que decías a mis espaldas? —Dean estaba ahora mirando a Cas frente a frente, apuntándolo con un dedo y ya no se preocupaba por esconder que estaba llorando. Castiel, que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas —. Escuché a tus compañeros esa tarde. Hablando de mí. —Dean frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.  
—¿Qué escuchaste, Dean? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
—Estaba cargando combustible… —comenzó a relatar ahora más calmado —… y esos idiotas que trabajaban en los surtidores comenzaron a hablar de mí, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Parecía que lo hacían adrede para que los escuchara. —Castiel lo miraba consternado, con un desconcierto en sus ojos que parecía tan sincero, que hizo dudar a Dean de si las cosas fueron realmente como él había creído todo este tiempo —. Uno de ellos le dijo al otro “Mira… ahí llegó el…” —Dean tragó con fuerza, sentía las palabras atascarse en su garganta. Había enterrado ese recuerdo tan profundo en su mente que le resultaba doloroso tener que traerlo a luz nuevamente —… “ahí llegó el marica del Impala. P-pobre Steve. No puede quitárselo de encima” —logró concluir la frase con voz temblorosa, escupiendo las palabras. Castiel estaba a punto de hablar pero Dean no se lo permitió —. Yo no merecía eso, Cas. —Castiel negó y articuló un “no” inaudible —. Yo jamás te falté el respeto. —Castiel volvió a negar —. Jamás dije o hice nada para incomodarte. Nada de lo que hice durante ese año y medio puede verse como un acoso. Nada. —Steve repitió “nada” en un susurro —. Si no estabas interesado, solo tenías que hacermelo saber. No era necesario que hicieras que esos imbéciles me dijeran… —Dean no terminó la idea —. Yo no merecía eso —repitió para sí mismo, como intentando convencerse de que lo que decía era verdad. Castiel comenzó a abrir la boca para responder, pero Dean volvió a hablar sin previo aviso —. Yo estaba loco por ti. —Castiel sintió la primera lágrima correr por su mejilla —. Me rompiste el corazón —concluyó casi sin voz. Dean se había cruzado de brazos apretando su plexo solar. Finalmente había sacado todo aquello que guardó por tantos años y ahora se sentía vacío.  
—Dean… —dijo Castiel con voz quebradiza —. Jamás dije nada de eso. —Dean negó con la cabeza. No le creía. Cas guardó silencio unos segundos y cuando volvió a hablar, el tono de su voz había cambiado —. Mi día comenzaba exactamente a las tres cuarenta y cinco —dijo con aire soñador y Dean alzó la vista sorprendido, suspirando con fuerza entre sollozos —. En el preciso instante en que atravesabas el umbral de la tienda. Y terminaba generalmente diez minutos después, cuando subías a tu auto y desaparecías entre la multitud de automóviles. Eran días cortos, pero valían la pena —concluyó Cas con una sonrisa.  
—Mientes —murmuró el mecánico. “No” moduló Castiel en silencio, sonriendo con tristeza. Dean se cubrió el rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra aún se rodeaba el torso —. Yo creía que… q-que me odiabas. Que te resultaba repulsivo. Que me habías hablado por cortesía todo ese tiempo y yo no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que te molestaba —dijo entre lágrimas. Cas dio un paso en su dirección y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dean apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, escondiendo el rostro en la base de su cuello.  
—No sé si era amor, Dean —dijo Castiel con sinceridad —… pero se parecía tanto. —Dean alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero podía ver los ojos azules de Castiel devolviéndole la mirada, llenos de emoción —. Aún se parece.  
Dean soltó un pequeño suspiro al escucharlo. Se inclinó escasos centímetros hacia Castiel y éste no se movió, pero tampoco se hizo a un lado. Cerró los ojos y posó sus labios en los de Cas. Fue un toque ligero, suave y rápido que duró apenas un segundo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Castiel lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, en una actitud indescifrable. Dean tragó con fuerza y susurró “Adiós, Cas”.  
Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, pero Steve lo sostuvo por el hombro izquierdo, en el mismo lugar donde lo había tocado por primera vez, en el infierno que había sido el funeral de su madre, y lo obligó a girar en su dirección nuevamente. No necesitó usar la fuerza para lograrlo, Dean giró sobre sus talones desandando el camino como si hubiera sido idea suya.  
Aún sosteniéndolo por el hombro, tomó su rostro con la otra mano, y fue él quien comenzó el beso esta vez. Lo besó con el dolor de los años perdidos impreso en cada roce. Con el sabor amargo de saber que le había causado tanto dolor sin siquiera haberlo sabido. Sin haber hecho nada para provocarlo. Por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Dean le regresó el beso con el alivio de saber que no estaba loco, que no estaba imaginando cosas cuando creía que Castiel le correspondía. Y con el terror de arruinar su vida. Su familia. Su hogar.  
Dean apartó a Steve con un empujón.  
—No puedo hacer esto. ¡No voy a hacer esto! —dijo enfadado consigo mismo por haberse permitido llegar tan lejos —. Olvídalo. No valgo la pena. No permitiré que arruines tu vida por mí. —Dean volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar decidido en dirección al Impala —. No volverás a saber de mí. Despídeme de Meg y de los niños.  
Dean se subió al automóvil sin mirar atrás y se perdió por la carretera a toda velocidad, una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!! Por favor no olviden comentar, quiero leerlos :3  
> los quiero ♥♥♥


	5. Justo en medio de ti y de mí

Castiel se tambaleó de regreso al comedor. Como un autómata, caminó hacia la mesa, corrió una silla y se sentó allí, con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Meg, que se encontraba en la cocina, se apresuró a ir a su encuentro. Castiel se quedó mirándola mientras se aproximaba y una lágrima cayó pesada sobre su regazo.

—Lo besé —dijo simplemente Steve con labios temblorosos. Meg frunció el ceño apretando la boca en una línea delgada y luego murmuró “Lo sé”.

Apuró los pocos pasos que la separaban de su esposo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que Castiel pose su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Una vez allí, envuelto en la calidez del abrazo de su compañera, rompió en llanto.

—¿Nos viste? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada. “Sí” siseó ella suavemente —. Lamento hacerte pasar por esto. —Su voz se oía grave y áspera, cargada de dolor.

—Sssshhh… —Meg acarició su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo. Nunca había visto a Castiel llorar de ese modo —. Todo estará bien, Clarence… —”No veo cómo” dijo Castiel casi sin voz —. ¿Aún me amas? —preguntó ella con la practicidad cruda que la caracterizaba.

—Por supuesto. Como el primer día —consiguió decir Steve, sin dudar. Su garganta dolía por el esfuerzo. Comenzaba a relajarse con las caricias lentas y dulces de Meg.

—Entonces deja de llorar, ángel —le pidió secando sus lágrimas. Castiel se enderezó en su asiento y miró a su mejor amiga a los ojos, y ella sonrió de costado —. ¿Aún sientes algo por él? —Sabía la respuesta. Castiel tragó con fuerza y asintió en silencio, bajando la vista a sus pies —. Tienes el corazón _dividido_ , Clarence —dijo con suavidad, besando su coronilla.

—No sé qué hacer, Meg —dijo con un hilo de voz —. Dime qué hacer —le rogó y una nueva lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Ella guardó silencio. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él ya había tomado una decisión y solo quería una confirmación de que era lo correcto. Meg apoyó la mejilla sobre su coronilla y Castiel suspiró cerrando los ojos —. No quiero perderte.

—Si piensas que vas a perderme por un beso insignificante, no me conoces nada, Clarence —dijo ella divertida apretando un poco más su abrazo. Él sopló una risa.

—No esperaba ésto cuando planeé la cena. Lo juro. No esperaba que algo así sucediera —hablaba tan quedamente que Meg debía adivinar gran parte de lo que decía.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente. Besó su cabello una vez más y dejó de abrazarlo para posar las manos en sus hombros, apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos —. Debo decirte algo —dijo con una seriedad repentina. Castiel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda —. Dean es _el padre_ de Claire. —Soltó aquella bomba alzando una ceja como único aviso.

  


Dean condujo a casa en absoluto silencio. Le dolía la garganta de tanto llorar y sentía la boca seca. Sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos cuando estacionó el Impala en el garage del taller. Arrastró los pies hasta su pequeño cuarto al final del pasillo.

Cogió una botella de whisky del estante, sirvió un poco en un vaso y se mojó los labios, sin beber realmente. Caminó hacia el fregadero y vació el resto allí. Abrió el grifo para enjuagar el vaso, lo llenó con agua y bebió hasta el fondo. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la encimera, apretando la base del pequeño recipiente en su frente, con la esperanza de que el frío del vidrio alivie su dolor de cabeza.

Notó que estaba llorando nuevamente y protestó con un gruñido, molesto consigo mismo por permitir que todo aquello lo afecte de ese modo.

En ese momento sintió su teléfono vibrar un instante antes de que un viejo tema de Led Zeppelin comenzara a sonar. Dejó el vaso a un lado y cogió el aparato que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró la pantalla antes de responder. Sam.

A veces pensaba que su hermano tenía un sexto sentido. Como si recibiera una alerta mental cada vez que Dean lo necesitaba.

—Ey, Sammy —dijo casi sin voz. Se aclaró la garganta intentando sonar mejor.

—Hola, Dean —detrás de su hermano se oía claramente el griterío de las niñas protestando por no querer ir a la cama —. ¿Cómo estás?

Dean hubiera jurado que el ceño fruncido de su hermano emitía un sonido detectable a través del teléfono. Podía verlo apretar los labios como si lo tuviera enfrente.

—B-bien… —mintió Dean descaradamente. Apretó el puente de su nariz, le dolían las cuencas de los ojos. Su cabeza lo estaba matando —. T-tuve una cena hoy. —Sam aguardó en silencio esperando que continúe —. Me reencontré con un viejo… a-amigo.

—¿Amigo, eh? —repitió Sam sugerente, pero lo dejó allí —. ¿Estás borracho? —preguntó yendo directo al grano.

—No —respondió Dean rápidamente, sin dudar —. Solo bebí refresco y café, _mamá_ —bromeó como pudo —. Solo… me duele la cabeza. La noche fue más intensa de lo que esperaba.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Se ofreció dispuesto a escucharlo. “No, en realidad, no”. La voz de Dean sonaba quebradiza y mocosa y Sam comenzó a preocuparse de verdad —. ¿Dónde estás?

—En casa. Acabo de llegar —dijo Dean mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba sobre una silla.

—¿Quieres que vaya para allá? Solo me tomará media hora… —Dean rió del otro lado de la línea.

Uno no podía pasarse de copas épicamente y aparecer totalmente roto en casa de su hermano a mitad de la noche sin poner a toda la familia en alerta roja. Hacía ocho años que Lisa lo había dejado. Había tocado fondo como nunca entonces, y Sam aún llamaba cada viernes por la noche para asegurarse de… ¿Qué? ¿De que siga vivo?

—No es necesario. Estaba por acostarme.

Escuchó a sus sobrinas gritar que querían saludar a su tío Dean, y le pidió a Sam que les pase el teléfono. Las pequeñas hablaban al mismo tiempo, contándole las cosas que habían hecho ese día en la escuela. El mecánico se permitió sonreír al escucharlas, dejando que la sensación de calidez en su pecho se extienda lo suficiente como para llenar el vacío que le había quedado esa noche. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, les deseó las buenas noches y cortó la comunicación.

Se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer vestido sobre el colchón. El agotamiento por fín lo venció y se quedó dormido.

  


Steve tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. Meg aguardó pacientemente.

—P-pero… su nombre era… John… —dijo apretando las cejas.

—John _Singer._ —El nombre de Bobby Singer, socio del padre de Dean, volvió a su memoria de inmediato. Dean lo había nombrado durante la cena. La epifanía se hizo visible en sus ojos —. Seee… era un alias… Por eso no pude encontrarlo nunca —dijo ella molesta.

Recordaba haber encontrado en internet el taller mecánico “Winchester & Singer”. Había ido a preguntar, pero los dos sujetos la habían mirado extraño cuando dijo el nombre de _John Singer._ Intercambiaron miradas y le dijeron que no lo conocían. Debió haberlo sabido. Pero estaba tan desesperada, sola en el mundo, embarazada y desempleada, que no podía pensar con claridad.

—¿Estás segura de que es él?

—Lo reconocí en cuanto lo vi. No hay duda. Lo llamé por su alias y noté en sus ojos que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Por eso estabas tan… _ácida_ durante la cena? —preguntó Castiel con cuidado —. Cuando preguntaste si tenía hijos... o cuando le contaste cómo nos conocimos…

—Sí. Lo siento —dijo ella sin verse arrepentida —. Soy humana, Clarence. ¿Tú crees que la pasaste mal esta noche? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Hablaba lentamente y su ceja diabólica había vuelto a subir. Tenía los párpados bajos, mirando fijamente el nudo de la corbata de Steve, arreglándola con cuidado —. ¿Piensas que _él_ la pasó mal? Ponte en mi lugar por un momento: Abro la puerta esperando conocer al _amor de la vida_ de mi _esposo_ … —Castiel quiso protestar, decir que _ella_ era el amor de su vida. Pero Meg posó suavemente una mano sobre sus labios —… y me encuentro frente a frente con el tipo que puso _mi vida de cabeza_ hace veinte años. Y ni siquiera me reconoce. —Al parpadear, una única lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

—Meg…

—Ni siquiera me dio el gusto de ser una basura para poder odiarlo sin culpa —protestó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Claire quiere saber quien es su padre biológico. No podemos negarle eso a nuestra hija. —Castiel asintió lentamente, pensando en cómo funcionaría eso.

—Te das cuenta de que si se lo dices, Dean pasará a formar parte de esta familia, ¿verdad? —Ella sonrió apretando los labios y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza —. Vendrá a los cumpleaños de Claire, quizá incluso en Navidad, y Acción de Gracias.

—Lo sé.

—Estará entre nosotros… por siempre —comprendió Castiel.

—Clarence… ha estado parado justo en medio de ti y de mí por los últimos veinte años —dijo ella besando su nariz —. Y eso no nos ha detenido. —Castiel sonrió no muy convencido, pensando en lo difícil que sería tener que seguir viéndolo luego de esa noche. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada —. Mañana hablaré con él. Y con Claire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar!!! sus comentarios son mi alimento ^w^ ♥


	6. ¿Es una cita?

—Hola, extraño. —La voz de la mujer lo sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con el automóvil que estaba reparando.

Dean dio un vistazo a un lado. Podía ver las botas negras de Meg, estaba parada a escasa distancia, esperando que él salga de ahí abajo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró con fuerza. Claro que esto no había terminado ¿qué esperaba?

El mecánico se ayudó con una mano para mover la camilla de trabajo y salir de allí. Ella esperó a que se pusiera en pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra de cuero. La idea de que escondía un arma pasó fugazmente por la mente de Dean. Pero Meg sonreía y se veía relajada.

—Oh, hola Meg. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Dean miró detrás de ella y vio un pequeño automóvil rojo que antes no estaba allí —. ¿Problemas con el auto? —preguntó limpiándose las manos con un trapo sucio que traía colgado del hombro.

—Nada de eso, Dean-o —dijo ella alzando una ceja. A esa altura, Dean ya no estaba seguro de si era un gesto voluntario con algún significado, o se trataba simplemente de un tic. Ella sonrió con malicia. No era un tic —. Había pensado venir con una excusa elaborada sobre el auto, debo confesarlo. Pero harías preguntas técnicas, y yo tendría que inventar síntomas y… demasiado esfuerzo injustificado —dijo hablando lentamente, como si tener que explicar le aburriera.

—Ya veo —respondió Dean cortante, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

—Sé lo que sucedió anoche —anunció ella con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Dean cerró los ojos angustiado y llevó una mano a su frente, apretó el puente de su nariz y la deslizó por su rostro hasta cubrir su boca. Y allí la dejó.

Meg no estaba allí por eso. Tenía un asunto más importante que hablar con él, pero aún así sintió cierta satisfacción por tener al menos un motivo justificado para torturarlo un poco. Solo un poco.

—¿Cómo…? —quiso saber Dean. “Clarence me lo dijo” respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros —. Lo-lo lamento… fue, fue, _fue mi culpa_... —tartamudeó Dean comenzando a sentir sus ojos arder —. ¡Mierda!... Yo, yo lo hice… Ca- _Steve…_ él no tuvo la culpa de nada… yo… yo me aproveché… _me aproveché de su confianza_ —mintió Dean bajando la vista al suelo. Vio aterrizar la primera lágrima sobre su zapato —. Él no quería… yo… todo fue _mi culpa._

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Meg cuando él guardó silencio —. Mientes.—Dean negó con la cabeza varias veces. No podía permitir que la familia de Castiel se arruine por su culpa —. Sí. Estás mintiendo —insistió ella con una sonrisa de lado —. Los vi, Dean. —Dean cerró los ojos consternado, soltó el aire con fuerza y murmuró “mierda”. Ella se quedó mirándolo llorar —. Eres una criatura extraña, Dean Winchester. —Dean la miró desconcertado —. Un… _unicornio_ . —El mecánico frunció el ceño al escucharla —. Cargas toda la culpa de algo que fue _claramente mutuo_ con tal de que él no tenga problemas.

—No quiero que pierda a su familia —susurró él ya sin fuerzas.

—Eso no sucederá —le aseguró Meg. Dean rió entre lágrimas, aliviado por saber que ella no iba a dejar a Cas —. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Estás haciendo una escena en medio de tu taller, _Reina_ —dijo en un tono entre dulce y burlón —. Espantarás a los clientes.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Vienes a humillarme? ¿A decirme que es _tuyo_? —escupió Dean harto de todo aquello —. Ya ganaste… Mierda… Hace veinte malditos años que ganaste. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —Dean se secó las lágrimas molesto, sintiendo que se burlaba de él. Ella lo observaba con detenimiento.

—¿Qué rayos sucedió contigo? —La emoción en su voz llamó la atención de Dean. Ella lo miraba como si le doliera verlo así —. ¿Qué sucedió con aquel muchacho seguro de sí mismo que eras? Ese tipo divertido y atrevido, que se llevaba el mundo por delante sin dudarlo. — “¿Qué?” preguntó Dean sorprendido —. ¿Qué sucedió con _John Singer_? —concluyó sonriendo de costado con un aire coqueto. Dean rió con amargura al escuchar ese nombre nuevamente.

—La vida… —susurró cruzándose de brazos —. ¿De eso se trata? _Estuve contigo una noche y no te recuerdo_ ¿Es eso? Mira, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? De verdad. Era un imbécil —se disculpó restregando sus ojos —. No recuerdo. Disculpa si te hice daño.

—Yo sí te recuerdo —aseguró mirándolo de arriba abajo —. Sigues igual de guapo.

—Lamento si te di la impresión de que era _algo más_ —volvió a disculparse pasando por alto el comentario de la mujer —. Yo… salía con una chica diferente cada noche. No recuerdo a ninguna. No es por ti.    

—Oh, no, yo sabía muy bien que era algo de una noche —confesó con una sonrisa pícara —. Te veía cada noche en el bar. Siempre hablando con una chica distinta. Yo era invisible para ti. Totalmente lo opuesto a lo que buscabas. Siempre te ibas con alguna rubia alta y pechugona —ella rió y Dean soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No entiendo por qué me dices esto ahora —dijo mientras se apoyaba contra el automóvil en el que había estado trabajando.

—Si hubieras ido conmigo a _aquel recital_ , esa familia que conociste anoche, sería _tu_ familia.

Dean se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello.

Había regalado las entradas  a una chica cualquiera. Se acostó con ella, le ofreció los boletos y la joven le preguntó si la estaba invitando a una cita. Él le dijo que no, que las había comprado para ir con alguien más, pero que ya no podría ser, y ya no tenía interés en ir al estúpido recital de todos modos.

Fue la noche que decidió no volver a ver a Cas. Llegó al bar ya borracho. Una morena con botas texanas lo miraba desde la barra con una sonrisa torcida. No se parecía a Cas. No realmente. Pero su pecho era plano y su cabello muy corto, casi varonil, y pensó que con unas cuantas copas más y cerrando los ojos podría…

Miró a Meg frunciendo el ceño. Mierda.

—Eres… —tragó con fuerza —. ¿La chica de las botas de cowboy?

—¿Ahora me recuerdas, vaquero?

Recordaba que ambos estaban borrachos para cuando llegaron al motel. Conocía su rutina. Cada movimiento estaba ensayado y testeado, diseñado para que ambos tengan una gran noche. Pero en algún punto de la velada, se dejó llevar. Con las luces apagadas, los ojos cerrados y evitando llevar las manos a otro sitio que no sea su cabello, Dean se entregó a la fantasía de que ella era… _alguien más_.  

Y lo que había comenzado como sexo casual con una chica extraña anónima, se había transformado en algo mucho más íntimo. Algo muy parecido a _hacer el amor_.

—Demonios… —murmuró Dean —. Meg… —El mecánico se restregó los ojos apenado. De todas las chicas con las que había estado, tenía que ser justo _ella_ —… lo siento. Yo estaba hecho un desastre ese día.

—Lo sé —respondió ella —. Y fue hasta ayer que comprendí. Estabas así por Castiel, ¿verdad? —Dean apretó los labios y asintió en silencio —. Te busqué por meses —dijo sonriendo con su ceja alzada —. Tenía _algo_ que decirte. Si al menos me hubieras dicho tu verdadero nombre...

Dean se humedeció los labios nervioso. No estaba seguro de qué quería lograr con decirle todo aquello. Habían pasado tantos años desde entonces.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Dean agotado, cuanto antes se lo dijera, tanto antes él volvería a recuperar su vida. Podría enterrar los recuerdos de ese tiempo e intentar seguir adelante.

—Que estaba embarazada —Meg le mantuvo la mirada pacientemente, aguardando a que reaccione. Dean se había quedado parado en su sitio muy quieto y a ella le pareció que no estaba respirando —. ¿Dean? —lo llamó comenzando a preocuparse.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y al parpadear cayeron pesadas por su rostro. Meg tenía razón, si al menos la hubiera llevado al recital, o le hubiera dicho su verdadero nombre, su vida sería muy diferente.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —preguntó con labios temblorosos. Sentía que desde hacía dos días estaba siendo torturado por todo lo que había hecho mal en la vida.

Quizá había muerto tratando de salvar a la chica y todo esto no era más que su propio infierno, o el purgatorio, o lo que sea.

—Claire es tu hija —anunció Meg con una sonrisa. “¿Cómo dices?” preguntó él casi sin voz —Claire, es tu hija. ¿Creíste que había decidido no tenerlo?

—¿Soy el p-padre de Claire? —repitió Dean incrédulo, cautelosamente optimista.

—No —dijo ella con firmeza —. Clarence es el padre de Claire. Tú solo eres su progenitor.

—Ok… —sopló Dean cerrando los ojos. No pudo evitar volver a llorar. Se odiaba a sí mismo por mostrarse tan vulnerable enfrente de esta mujer que no había hecho más que golpearlo estando ya en el suelo.

—Ser padre es un título que se gana con dedicación y esfuerzo —dijo Meg con suavidad, tocando su mejilla. El contacto lo sorprendió y alzó la vista hacia ella —. Si quieres ser su padre, tendrás que trabajar para conseguirlo.

Dean no podía creer que le estaba permitiendo acercarse a su hija. Después de lo que había pasado con Castiel la noche anterior, pensó que ella querría que desaparezca de sus vidas para siempre. Pero ahí estaba esta mujer extraña, con una actitud incomprensible, consolándolo con una caricia. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? _Unicornio_ . Tal vez era _ella_ el _unicornio_.

—Debe odiarme… —dijo sin esperanza.

—Ella te _adora_ —lo corrigió sonriendo —. Ya lo sabe y quiere conocerte mejor. — “¿Hablas en serio?” preguntó emocionado —. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no vienes por ella hoy, a las ocho? La llevas al cine, a comer unas hamburguesas, y tal vez un helado. ¿Que dices, guapo?

—¿Ya? —Parecía demasiado pronto, no quería que se sienta presionada —. ¿Crees que ella querrá?

—Estará encantada —dijo Meg sonriendo de costado, en ese punto sutil donde la sonrisa se le torcía y pasaba de dulce a terrorífica —. ¿Es una cita? —Dean asintió con un débil “Ok, ahí estaré” y ella lo abrazó, secó sus lágrimas y besó suavemente su mejilla.

—Nos vemos, vaquero —lo saludó sin voltear mientras caminaba de regreso a su automóvil.

—Ey, Meg… —Ella lo miró por arriba de su hombro esperando la pregunta —. ¿Qué hiciste con los boletos del recital? ¿Fuiste? —De pronto se sentía curioso por saber qué había sido de aquella cita que había planeado por meses.

—Los vendí. Y me compré esta chaqueta. Es la favorita de Clarence —dijo sonriendo divertida y volvió a darle la espalda. Dean sonrió con nostalgia. En cierto modo retorcido, tenía sentido.

Una vez dentro del auto, Meg bajó el vidrio de la puerta del acompañante para poder mirar a Dean a la cara.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —le gritó desde donde estaba. El mecánico se acercó asomándose a la ventanilla para poder escucharla. Ella sonrió juguetona y alzó una ceja —. ¿Te gustan las mujeres? ¿O solo era algo que hacías para probarte a ti mismo, o lo que sea? —Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta y rió.

—En realidad yo soy... digamos, ¿ _ Noventa y cinco por ciento mujeres _ ? —confesó divertido.

—¿Y el otro cinco por ciento? 

— _ Cas _ .

Meg sonrió satisfecha y dio marcha al automóvil. 


	7. Quédate

Castiel protestó en silencio mientras se levantaba de la cama para dar la vuelta al cassette que estaba escuchando. Abrió el compartimiento de la grabadora y sacó el pequeño cartucho negro. La etiqueta del lado “A” rezaba “Dean’s top 13 zepp traxx”. Castiel sonrió al mirarlo, como siempre que volvía a escucharlo.

Le dio la vuelta y leyó “Para que aprendas lo que es bueno, Cas”. El texto estaba desgastado, descolorido por el paso del tiempo y el uso, pero allí seguía. Cas repasó las letras con las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Cuántas veces lo había escuchado? Al menos una vez a la semana, por los últimos veinte años. Eso daba un promedio de unas mil veces. Cas sopló una risa ante la idea. Era increíble que aún funcionara. Volvió a colocar el cassette en el equipo de música, le dio _play_ y se quedó parado mirando la nada, en medio del cuarto de huéspedes que solía usar como oficina.

Con Meg y los niños fuera de casa, lo único que se oía era la vieja cinta de mezclados que Dean le había regalado.

Se quedó así por varios minutos, hasta que el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo sacó del trance en el que se encontraba. Pausó la grabadora y se dirigió apresurado al hall de entrada.

Abrió la puerta distraído, sin preguntar quién llamaba, más preocupado por no seguir haciendo esperar a quien sea que golpeaba.

Lo último que esperaba en ese momento era encontrarse de frente con los ojos verdes de Dean.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados, conteniendo la respiración, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Castiel habló.

—Hola, Dean —dijo con voz áspera. “Ey, Cas” respondió Dean —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó desconcertado. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero y se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino libre —. Por favor, pasa.  

—Oh, no, está bien así, yo… vine por Claire. —Dean miró su reloj, faltaban solo cinco minutos para las ocho de la noche. “¿Por Claire?” repitió Steve —. Emm… sí, Meg me dijo que pase por ella a las ocho. ¿Para llevarla al cine, y por una hamburguesa?

—¡Oh! No, Meg no me lo dijo. —Castiel no estaba seguro de cómo actuar de ahora en más, ahora que Dean era _familia._ Meg le había dicho que hablaría con él, pero Steve no tenía idea de que le diría que la lleve a pasear. No esperaba volver a verlo _tan pronto_ . La emoción y el dolor de aquel primer beso aún estaba fresca en su memoria —. Lo siento, Claire no está en casa, ella salió con una amiga.

Cas no estaba preparado para la expresión de completa desilusión que apareció en el rostro de Dean. Como si acabara de romper su corazón una vez más. Dean solo murmuró “Ok”, sonrió suavemente y comenzó a girar de regreso hacia su auto.

—¡Aguarda! Por favor, entra. Tal vez esté por llegar. La llamaré. —El mecánico se detuvo al escucharlo y fijó sus ojos en los de Cas. No estaba seguro de esto. No era una buena idea —. Ven, tomemos una cerveza mientras esperamos, ¿qué dices?

—O-ok… —respondió Dean. Mala idea, era una pésima idea. Debería dar la vuelta ahora.

—Estoy solo en casa —dijo Cas mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Dean. _Malisimamente mala idea_ —. Meg se fue a una reunión con las madres de la escuela. Se juntan a tomar margaritas y a criticar a las que no hayan ido —rió tomando el abrigo de Dean y colgandolo —. Y Jack se quedó a dormir en casa de mi hermano Gabriel, tiene un hijo de su misma edad. —Cas le hizo un gesto para que se dirija a la cocina y el mecánico obedeció automáticamente, todavía pensando en cómo podría lograr desaparecer en los próximos diez segundos.

Mientras caminaban, Steve tomó su teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos, tocó algo y aguardó a que le respondan. Le señaló la heladera para que tomara las cervezas, y Dean no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Le pasó una al dueño de casa y éste le indicó que se sentara.

Finalmente Claire respondió la llamada. Cas le dijo que Dean estaba aquí, y ella le explicó que la salida era al día siguiente, no esa misma noche. Ella estaba en casa de su amiga Alex y pasaría allí la noche.

—Oh, estaba seguro de que Meg dijo _esta noche_. Lo siento hombre, no sé en qué estaba pensando —se disculpó cuando Castiel comentó lo que ella había dicho. “No es molestia, Dean” dijo Cas y dio un trago a su bebida —. Debería irme.

—No, por favor, quédate —le pidió con una media sonrisa. Dean lo pensó mejor, y decidió hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo. No quería despreciar su invitación.

—De acuerdo —dijo probando su cerveza —. Emm… así que… ¿somos _familia_ , eh? —Castiel rió por lo bajo al escucharlo. “Así parece, sí.” Ambos alzaron las botellas simulando un brindis a distancia y bebieron al mismo tiempo “El mundo es un pañuelo…” dijo Cas pensativo —. Y nosotros los _mocos_ —añadió Dean y ambos rieron con ganas.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Repasando los pasos que los habían llevado hasta ese preciso instante.

—¿Tienes hambre? Hay algo de pizza que iba a re-calentar para mí. ¿Quieres? Detesto comer solo —dijo Steve y, sin esperar una respuesta, ya estaba quitando la pizza de la nevera y colocándola en el horno.

— _Podría_ _comer,_ sí —respondió Dean haciéndose el difícil. No le había dicho que no a una pizza gratis jamás en la vida y no iba a empezar ahora.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te cayó la paternidad? —preguntó de pronto Cas, cruzándose de brazos, apoyado en la encimera a poco más de un metro de donde Dean estaba sentado. El mecánico rió como respuesta.

—¿La verdad? Ya había _perdido la esperanza_ de que llegara algún día alguna demanda por paternidad —dijo riendo y Castiel rió con él —. Hablo en serio, Cas. Yo… Cuando Meg me lo dijo... no podía creerlo. Aún me cuesta creerlo. —Dean sonrió recordando la charla que había tenido esa misma mañana. Miró a Castiel y éste se veía relajado, sonriendo suavemente, y Dean cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo le había caído a él la noticia —. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay conmigo? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza  sobre su propio hombro. Dean jamás iba a cansarse de verlo hacer eso. ¿Cómo se podía _extrañar_ un _gesto_?

—Digo, tú sabías que ella no era… em…

—¿Mi hija? —preguntó Cas sonriendo —. Sí, lo sabía. Conocí a Meg estando ya embarazada, Dean. — “Oh” atinó a responder el mecánico —. En realidad, nos conocimos gracias a ti.

—¿A _mí_?

—Sí. Cuando supo que estaba encinta, comenzó a buscarte por todas partes. Alguien le dijo que te había visto seguido en el _Gas n Sip,_ así que comenzó a ir todos los días intentando dar contigo… y _dio conmigo_ . —Dean apretó los labios formando una línea, no quería volver a escuchar la historia de cómo se _enamoraron inmediatamente_ y se casaron a los pocos meses.  “Comprendo” murmuró. Castiel continuó narrando, y si notó su incomodidad, hizo caso omiso —. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Ella tiene una clase de humor muy particular, y siempre me hizo reír  —dijo recordando divertido —. Llegamos a un punto en que éramos muy unidos, confidentes. Le conté mi historia... de cómo me había… —Cas dudó por un momento de si debía usar la palabra que estaba pensando, haciendo que Dean alze la vista en busca de su mirada. Castiel bajó la mirada a sus pies y decidió continuar —… em… de cómo me había _enamorado_ de un hombre para no volver a verlo nunca más... —Dean no sabía qué responder. No estaba seguro de si _debía_ responder. Cas seguía hablando, así que él solo levantó su botella y le dio otro trago —. Y ella me contó su situación. Tenía serios problemas económicos y a nadie a quién recurrir. No tenía modo de afrontar los gastos que vendrían con el nacimiento de su bebé. —La campanilla del horno sonó indicando que la comida ya estaba lista.

Cas colocó la pizza en la encimera a mitad de camino entre ambos y tomó una porción sin demasiados protocolos. Dean sonrió agradecido por no tener que simular modales refinados, y tomó él también una porción.

Mientras comenzaban a comer se hizo un pequeño silencio que acabó en cuanto Steve tragó el primer bocado.

—Meg es huérfana ¿sabías? —Dean negó con la cabeza mientras le daba otra mordida a su pizza. Media rebanada de dos bocados —. Para ella dar la niña en adopción era impensable. Quería conservarla a toda costa. Yo estaba solo, tenía un empleo estable y un apartamento espacioso; así que le propuse que nos casáramos, para que ella pudiera tener la extensión de mi seguro médico…

—Aguarda… ¿Ustedes… no están _juntos_? —preguntó Dean con la boca llena, frunciendo el ceño, en una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza.

—Sí, lo estamos, Dean. Pero en _ese momento_ , no. —La expresión de Dean se desmoronó y volvió a coger su cerveza, terminando lo que le quedaba de un solo trago —. Éramos amigos, _somos_ amigos. —Dean miró a Cas intentando descifrar la extraña relación que tenía con Meg —. El amor que sentimos el uno por el otro va _más allá_ del romance. ¿Comprendes? —El mecánico asintió en silencio, jamás había sentido algo como lo que describía, pero podía comprenderlo —. La pasión y todo eso… la _pareja_ propiamente dicha, llegó mucho después.

—Meg me dijo que le contaste... lo que sucedió anoche —comentó Dean dudando si debía mencionar el beso o no. Si quería mantener una relación con su hija, debería olvidarse de Cas. Necesitaba dejar a un lado todo lo que sentía por él y concentrarse en que ahora eran familia, y que siguieran siéndolo dependía total y completamente de que él pudiera comportarse como es debido. Tomó otra porción de pizza y siguió comiendo para evitar decir algo incorrecto.

—¿Te lo dijo? —rió Castiel con suavidad —. Espero que no te haya hecho sentir mal al respecto. —Dean esquivó su mirada para evitar tener que responder —. Ella puede resultar demasiado directa a veces. Hiriente incluso, cuando no la conoces bien. —Dean alzó las cejas recordando todo lo que habían hablado, con ese modo lento y pastoso de hablar, arrastrando las palabras, que hacía que todo sonara peor, como una burla. Aquella ceja diabólica y la sonrisa torcida, que podían dar miedo o serenidad a su antojo —. Lo que sucede es que ella siempre dice lo que piensa. Es la única _regla_ _sagrada_ para ella. La verdad, siempre. Por dura que sea.

—Eso suena… difícil —rió Dean nervioso —. Yo… no he tenido buenas experiencias con _“la_ _verdad, por dura que sea”_ —confesó limpiándose las manos. Se puso de pie para coger un vaso del escurreplatos y lo llenó con agua. Se apoyó en la encimera junto a Cas y bebió hasta dejarlo vacío. Castiel lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Dean? —Cas seguía sus movimientos sin perder detalle. En cuanto Dean dejó el vaso, su mano derecha fue directo sobre la otra, apretándose el dedo anular como si faltara algo allí. Entonces lo comprendió —. ¿Es sobre esa relación seria de la que hablaste anoche? —Dean suspiró como respuesta, su mirada fija en el suelo —. ¿Qué sucedió con él? —Dean rió al escuchar la pregunta y alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No era un _él_ , Cas. Lisa, su nombre era Lisa. —La sorpresa en el rostro de Cas era evidente.

—Lo siento, no quise asumir… —se disculpó apenado —. Es solo que siempre pensé… Aún estoy acostumbrándome a la idea de que eres la misma persona de la que solía hablar Meg —concluyó frunciendo los labios para evitar decir algo inapropiado. Ya lo había ofendido con el cheque la noche anterior, con una vez era más que suficiente.

—¿Acostumbrándote a que soy un _mujeriego empedernido_ ? —bromeó Dean dándole un golpecito con el codo. Ambos rieron juntos y cuando las risas se extinguieron, Dean se aclaró la garganta para responder la pregunta que Cas había hecho —. ¿Qué sucedió con Lisa, eh? No llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero la cosa iba en serio. No sé si diría que la amaba, pero estábamos bien, yo me sentía bien con ella. Estábamos comprometidos, vivíamos juntos desde hacía un año… —Cas escuchaba atentamente, tener la oportunidad de hablar así con Dean, abiertamente y sin interrupciones, era un sueño hecho realidad. Sabía que debían guardar las formas, que lo suyo con Dean debía mantenerse platónico por el bien de su familia. No quería herir a Meg. Pero podía permitirse este pequeño momento íntimo entre ambos. Dean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras relataba y el gesto captó su atención —… Por aquél entonces, el hijo de Lisa tenía unos ocho años… Mierda… Como pasa el tiempo, ya debe estar aprendiendo a conducir... —Se distrajo por un momento pensando que debería haber sido él quien le enseñara a conducir. Sacudió la cabeza dejando ir ese pensamiento —… Como sea. ¿Qué sucedió? —repitió la pregunta para sí mismo en voz baja —… una noche, Lisa había salido. Ben ya estaba durmiendo y yo tenía la casa para mí solo. Me puse a navegar por internet, y ya sabes como es eso… una cosa me fue llevando a la otra… y acabé viendo _algo_ que no debía. Y Lisa me descubrió.

Cas se quedó mirándolo, esperando que dijera _qué_ era lo que estaba viendo, pero como no parecía que Dean lo fuera a decir, se aventuró a preguntar “¿Qué veías? _¿porno?_ ”.

—No —rió Dean y Castiel frunció el ceño un poco más, desorientado —. Tal vez eso hubiera sido más fácil de explicar —volvió a reír —. Emm… yo… estaba viendo fotos _normales_ , Cas, de un _hombre feliz_ , con su _familia feliz._ —Castiel cerró los ojos y suspiró afligido, comprendiendo que se estaba refiriendo a él —. See… No lo hacía desde el nacimiento de Claire... Pero era el aniversario de la muerte de mamá y yo no estaba teniendo un buen día —confesó mirando sus manos con impotencia —. Lisa me preguntó quién era el sujeto y yo no tuve mejor idea que decir _la verdad_ . —Dean notó que estaba llorando nuevamente. Pensó que había llorado más esos dos días que en los últimos cinco años —. Creí que iba a comprenderlo. Realmente pensé que ella iba a entenderme. Éramos muy unidos, y compañeros. Jamás esperé que reaccionara como lo hizo, Cas. — “Oh, Dean…” dijo Castiel con suavidad, posando una mano sobre su hombro —. Ella… tuvo miedo por Ben... —dijo Dean llorando con amargura, y Castiel se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos. Dean lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello —. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo…? ¡Mierda! —Lloró en silencio sobre su hombro por un momento y luego susurró —. ¿Por qué la gente asume que soy un _pervertido_ ? —Cas acarició su cabello intentando calmarlo y dijo con cuidado “Sabes que yo no dije esas cosas, Dean” —. Lo sé ahora. Pero entonces… era la segunda vez que me pasaba... con alguien que me importaba… Ella me echó de la casa con lo puesto, como si fuera un perro. Como si yo _hubiera hecho_ las cosas que _ella suponía_ que yo era capaz de hacer.

—Ssshhh… tranquilízate —murmuró Cas, mientras sus manos pasaron del cabello de Dean a los costados de su cara, secando sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos, rozando con cuidado sus párpados cerrados —. Sssshhh — volvió a sisear.

—Debo irme, Cas —anunció Dean con la voz quebradiza. “¿Por qué?” quiso saber Castiel —. Porque _voy a cagarla_. Si me quedo, _la_ _voy a cagar_.

Dean abrió los ojos con cuidado y se encontró con la mirada azul y triste de Cas, que le rogaba sin palabras que se quede. Entonces Steve hizo un pequeño movimiento, sutil, casi imperceptiblemente, bajó la vista a los labios de Dean por una fracción de segundo. Y eso fue todo. Dean _la cagó_. Lo tomó por la nuca haciéndolo avanzar en su dirección los escasos centímetros que los separaban, besándolo con voracidad. Como si no hubiera mañana. Tal vez algo de cierto había en eso.

—Meg va a matarme —dijo Dean casi sin aire, entre besos acalorados.

—Probablemente —supuso Cas, considerando el carácter de su esposa.

—Si voy a morir, que sea por una buena razón —concluyó Dean haciéndolo retroceder hasta dar con la pared, aún besándolo, mientras una de sus manos se perdía bajo la camisa de Ste- _Cas_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! y no olviden comentar! y si les gustó dar kudos ♥  
> los amo!!


	8. Contigo no hay error

Las cosas se habían salido de control.

Una vocecita en su interior le pedía a gritos que se detenga. Dean sabía que no era una buena idea. Si Meg los descubría, no solo estaba poniendo en peligro el matrimonio de Cas, sino también la posibilidad de conocer a su hija.

Claire.

Esto estaba _mal_.  

Dean abrió los ojos súbitamente, sus labios aún fundidos con los de Cas. Sus brazos y piernas seguían enredados en un abrazo que era todo menos _fraternal_. La mano de Castiel se deslizó lentamente hacia su trasero, empujando sus caderas aún más cerca, y Dean decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Aguarda, ¡detente! —exclamó Dean apartándose todo lo que el agarre de Cas le permitía —. No podemos seguir con esto, Cas. —Castiel suspiró un “Por favor” casi inaudible —. ¡Estás casado, por Dios! No. No puedo hacer esto —insistió intentando separarse, pero Castiel apretó su abrazo aún más —. Te lo ruego, Cas. No quiero… no quiero ser el _monstruo_ que destruyó tu familia.

—Eso no sucederá, Dean —susurró besando la base de su cuello. Dean cerró los ojos apretando los labios. Estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar dejarse llevar.

—No quiero que Meg me prohíba ver a Claire —confesó con suavidad, posando la mejilla en la de Cas. “No lo hará” le aseguró Steve —. No quiero que Claire me odie.

—No te odiará —prometió Castiel sin fundamentos. Subió con pequeños besos hasta su mandíbula y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Dean le devolvió el beso aunque sin el mismo entusiasmo de un momento atrás. Castiel frunció el ceño y tomando a Dean firmemente por la cintura, movió sus caderas una vez más —. Dean… —El mecánico sintió el aliento caliente en su rostro, nombrandolo con esa voz imposiblemente profunda y no pudo responder otra cosa que “Mierda, Cas”.

Castiel, que seguía sosteniéndolo con firmeza, se despegó de la pared y con un solo movimiento giró sobre sus talones, arrinconando a Dean en su lugar. El mecánico gimió al sentir el frío de los azulejos de la cocina contra su espalda.

De acuerdo, esto estaba sucediendo. No iba a poder evitarlo. No quería hacerlo. Solo quedaba reducir el daño todo lo posible.

—C-Caas… —logró articular con dificultad —… escucha… — “¿Mmm?” preguntó Castiel mientras volvía a capturar su boca —. Solo _una vez_. — Castiel se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo dices?  

—Esto… —dijo moviendo un dedo señalando a Cas y luego a él mismo—... _oferta limitada,_ solo por hoy. ¿Entiendes? —Castiel bajó la vista a sus labios. Comprendía, claro que lo hacía. Asintió una vez en silencio —. Debut y despedida —repitió.

—Por supuesto, Dean —dijo con solemnidad y cuando volvió a besarlo, esta vez Dean enterró sus dedos en su cabello, dejando a un lado la culpa que sentía por lo que estaba haciendo, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento.

Castiel había renunciado hacía muchos años a la idea de poder tener _esto_ con Dean. Lo necesitaba. Ambos se lo debían. Solo sería una vez. Meg comprendería.

De pronto sintió cómo la mano derecha de Dean, que llevaba varios minutos aferrada a su nalga izquierda, abandonó su sitio sin previo aviso y comenzó a buscar la hebilla de su cinturón. Steve gimió en protesta. ¡Estaban en la cocina, por todos los cielos! No había esperado veinte malditos años para estar con Dean a las apuradas, contra la pared de la cocina. Dean merecía más que eso.

—Dean… —murmuró rompiendo el beso al tiempo que sostenía el brazo de Dean para detenerlo —. Vamos a la cama —propuso con una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos azules brillando ante la expectativa.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Estas loco! —respondió Dean —. No vamos a ir a _tu cama_ . ¡Es la _cama de Meg_! No. Olvídalo —dijo con resolución y volvió a intentar desamarrar el cinturón de Castiel, pero éste no se lo permitió.

Cas sonrió con ternura y lo besó una vez más, un beso rápido que era más una sonrisa contra los labios de Dean.

—Vamos al _cuarto de huéspedes_ , Dean —le informó entre risas, besando su mejilla, su oreja, su quijada… Le tomó casi tres segundos a Dean comprender lo que Cas estaba diciendo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Steve ya estaba tirando de su brazo en dirección al pasillo.

A mitad de camino, ambos sintieron la urgencia de volver a tocarse y volvieron a besarse como si de ese modo pudieran recuperar algo del tiempo perdido todos esos años. La bombilla de luz justo sobre sus cabezas comenzó a fallar nuevamente, captando la atención de Steve, quien la miró por un momento y volvió a tirar de la muñeca de Dean, avanzando bajo la luz intermitente, decidido a llegar a su santuario.

—Bienvenido a mi refugio —dijo Cas mientras encendía la luz del cuarto de huéspedes.

En el tiempo que le tomó cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, Dean miró a su alrededor. Era bastante espacioso por ser una habitación solo para invitados. El mecánico pensó que era más grande que el departamento completo donde vivía, en el taller. Contaba con un escritorio abarrotado de papeles y una pequeña biblioteca; a un lado de la puerta un viejo sofá verde para dos personas y una mesa de arrime sobre la que había un equipo de música. La cama era lo suficientemente amplia para ambos. Dean se quedó mirándola por un momento, aún alucinado con la idea de que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente. Tragó con dificultad y se volteó para mirar a Cas.

—¿Seguro que es el cuarto de huéspedes? —preguntó con suspicacia, caminando lentamente en dirección a la cama. El lugar hasta tenía un _baño en suite._ Parecía… demasiado.

—Así es. Lo uso como oficina —aseguró Castiel mirando el desorden que había dejado sobre su escritorio.

Dean estaba observando todo un tanto escéptico, pero su expresión cambió en cuanto se sentó sobre la cama y murmuró “Oh, colchón con memoria, increíble”. Aprovechando su distracción, Castiel se dirigió hasta la vieja grabadora.

—Escucha esto —dijo suavemente, tocando un botón en el aparato.

 

_“...Lágrimas de amores perdidos en días pasados._

_Mi amor es fuerte, contigo no hay error._

_Juntos seguiremos hasta la muerte…”_

 

Dean sonrió al escuchar aquella melodía que conocía de memoria.

—Led Zeppelin —murmuró cerrando los ojos. _Thank you,_ de Led Zeppelin. Recordaba haber incluido ese tema en el lado _B_ de… —. Aguarda… —dijo mirando a Castiel, de pronto sintiendo sus pulsaciones acelerarse nuevamente —. ¿E-es la cinta de mezclados? —Cas sonrió y comenzó a caminar en su dirección —. _La Cinta_ , ¿la que te regalé cuando quería llevarte al recital de bandas tributo?

—¿Ibas a llevarme a _mí_? —preguntó Castiel con falsa sorpresa. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, la confirmación  de aquella antigua sospecha había perdido impacto. Dean susurró “Idiota”, extendiendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él para besarlo. Cas le devolvió el beso con intensidad, sin dejar de avanzar, obligando a Dean a reajustar su posición, hasta terminar acostados uno sobre el otro, en el colchón con memoria, con la música del cassette sonando de fondo.  

Todo era perfecto, pero estaba sucediendo tan rápidamente. Los besos de Cas eran apasionados, pero apresurados. Era verdad que había sido Dean quien había acelerado las cosas allá en la cocina, intentando quitarle los pantalones; pero ahora que estaban allí, en la cama, con su _declaración de amor_ flotando en el aire como banda sonora… la prisa parecía un desperdicio.  

—Cas… —dijo mientras miraba cómo Steve se comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa a toda velocidad —. ¿A qué hora vuelve Meg? —Castiel se detuvo automáticamente, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado.

—Como a la una de la mañana, tal vez más tarde.

—Ok —dijo Dean mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera —. Apenas pasan las nueve —anunció mirando el pecho descubierto de Steve y se mordió el labio inferior —. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Castiel, que no se había perdido el gesto, sonrió de costado con un aire juguetón y dijo “Por supuesto” —. ¿P-podemos… _hacerlo despacio_ ? —preguntó con timidez. Cas inclinó la cabeza a un lado como respuesta —. Quiero decir… como si… como si _no nos estuviéramos escondiendo_ . Como si lo que hacemos estuviera… _bien_ —concluyó con un hilo de voz.

—Lo que hacemos está _bien_ , Dean —le aseguró Castiel, pero Dean negó lentamente, no estaba bien, claro que no, pero podían _pretender que sí_ , por un rato. Sólo por hoy.

Steve no insistió, y en lugar de responder, simplemente volvió a recostarse sobre Dean, retomando el beso que había interrumpido, pero esta vez más lentamente, saboreando cada instante. Atesorando cada toque como si se tratara de algo sagrado.

Se desnudaron sin prisa, recorriendo sus cuerpos mutuamente, memorizando cada peca, cada lunar, cada cicatriz.

No notaron en qué momento la música se detuvo. Inmersos el uno en el otro, solo podían oír sus propias voces repitiendo sus nombres, sus sentidos totalmente desbordados, haciendo el amor con detenimiento, sabiendo que sería la última vez.

—Debería irme ya —dijo Dean sintiendo cada fibra del paño que Castiel estaba usando para limpiar su vientre con devoción, como si la piel curtida del mecánico fuera una reliquia.

—Aún es temprano —aseguró plantando un beso en su plexo solar. Dejó la toalla a un lado y los cubrió a ambos con una manta, abrazando a Dean para evitar que se levante. Atrapado entre sus brazos, Dean dejó de insistir. Suspiró con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Cas, rodeándolo por la cintura —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —respondió soplando una risa —… más que bien —confesó, sin poder evitar recordar lo que su madre le había dicho el día en que le contó cómo se sentía por Castiel. Ella había acariciado su mejilla y le dio un consejo tan simple; tan sencillo y difícil a la vez: “Si él te hace feliz, dícelo”. Dean alzó la vista hacia Cas, que sonreía plácidamente —. Me haces feliz —concluyó con un hilo de voz.

—Y tú a mí —respondió sin dudar. Pero su mirada se había ensombrecido. Su corazón no pertenecía solo a Dean. No quería tener que recordarle que esto no volvería a suceder. Sentía que algo se rompía en su interior solo de pensarlo —. Dean…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Cas. Fui yo quien dijo que era _solo por hoy,_ ¿recuerdas? —dijo Dean soltandolo, recostandose de espalda junto a él —. ¿Crees que Meg te perdone una infidelidad al año? ¿Para mi cumpleaños? —bromeó. Castiel rió con él, negando con la cabeza —. See, eso pensé. —Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando Dean volvió a hablar, ya no quedaba rastro de diversión —. Lo lamento, Cas.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—Todo. —Guardó silencio nuevamente. No todo, no esto. Debía ser más específico, Castiel lo estaba mirando afligido —. Fui un idiota. Antes, quiero decir. Cuando desaparecí. —Cas, que aún tenía un brazo rodeandolo, lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo y Dean no opuso resistencia —. Yo… lo que sentía por ti era tan _nuevo_ para mí. Estaba aterrado. Y cuando escuché lo que decían sobre mí… Tendría que haber hablado contigo. —Castiel besó su frente con dulzura, reconfortándolo —. Creía que podría olvidarte, pero eso jamás sucedió.

—Siempre sentí que estábamos conectados. Aunque pasaron los años, ese lazo no se cortó —Castiel acariciaba su barbilla mientras hablaba, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la coronilla de Dean.

—Siento que desperdicié mi única oportunidad de ser feliz. Nuestra oportunidad de ser felices juntos. Lo lamento, Cas. —Su voz era casi inaudible y requería de toda su concentración para poder escucharlo —. Al menos tú tienes a Meg y a los niños.

—Tienes a Claire... y me tienes a mí. Sé que no es como quisieras, pero aquí estoy. —Castiel se apartó ligeramente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Dean sonreía con amargura. “Claro, Cas.” dijo con suavidad —. Desearía que las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

Dean rió ligeramente al escucharlo y respondió “Yo también, Cas, yo también”.

Cerrando los ojos, unieron sus frentes, respirando la esencia del otro, aún abrazados, desnudos en la cama, cubiertos hasta la cintura por un edredón hecho a mano, formado de retazos.

—¡Te lo juro, Clarence! —La voz furiosa de Meg los sobresaltó. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y miraron con terror en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. La mujer estaba con una mano posada en el escritorio frente a la cama, quitándose los zapatos —. ¡Si vuelvo a ver a la imbécil de Hannah, no respondo de mis actos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias como siempre a mi hermosa beta Bajosospecha por aguantarme, sé que soy insoportable cuando escribo las escenas de amor :P Mil gracias por tu eterna paciencia y ayudarme con ideas y sugerencias ♥♥♥
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer y no se olviden de comentar!!! y si les gustó den kudos! X3  
> Y si esperaban smut, bueno, ya deberían conocerme! jajajajaa  
> y si comparten el link, no me ofendo :P ;)


	9. Lo que sale del caos

El sábado por la mañana Meg despertó con un sonido poco habitual. Junto a ella, su compañero estaba llorando. Se sentó en la cama tan rápido como pudo y acarició el cabello de Castiel.

—Sssshhh… todo estará bien, ángel —dijo intentando tranquilizarlo. Él apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y siguió sollozando, cada vez más despacio, permitiendo que sus caricias lo reconforten, hasta detenerse por completo —. ¿Qué sucede, Clarence? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Es porque le diré a Claire sobre Dean? —Castiel asintió en silencio, su cabeza aún sobre las piernas de su esposa —. ¿A qué le temes, cielo?

— _A mí_  —confesó Castiel sin pensarlo demasiado —. Al futuro —añadió —. Si al menos no volviera a verlo jamás… pero con Claire… —Castiel cerró los ojos y una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla —. Sé que no podré con esto —susurró.

—Sí podrás. Ya lo verás. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Clarence —le aseguró inclinándose para besar su frente. Castiel suspiró con fuerza pero no respondió. Meg tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas —. Mírame —ordenó con dulzura. Él abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en la de ella —. ¿No estarás pensando en hacer algo estúpido, verdad?

—No, claro que no —dijo Steve con suavidad.

—¿Prefieres que guardemos el secreto? ¿Que no les digamos que son padre e hija? —No le gustaba mentir, pero lo haría de ser necesario. Si la felicidad o la vida de Castiel estaba en juego, se llevaría el maldito secreto a la tumba si con eso podía salvarlo.

—No —respondió con un hilo de voz —. No podría negarles eso. Yo… mientras estés a mi lado, estaré bien.

—Siempre, ángel —aseguró besándolo con delicadeza.

Cuando Meg le dijo a Claire quién era su padre biológico, ésta pensó que era una casualidad alucinante que fuera el mismo sujeto que la había salvado la semana anterior. Pero en cuanto le contó que era el mismo hombre del que Castiel se había enamorado en su juventud, pensó que tal vez no era casualidad en absoluto, sino que era más bien cosa del destino con un extraño sentido del humor.

—¿Y ya saben qué siente Dean por papá? —preguntó Claire mientras se preparaba una tostada con jalea.

—Al parecer aún lo ama —dijo Meg y bebió un sorbo de su café. Claire resopló pensando en cómo se habían complicado las vidas de sus padres en tan poco tiempo —. Anoche se besaron —añadió sin quitar la taza de enfrente suyo.

La joven estuvo a punto de atragantarse al escucharla y tuvo que toser varias veces antes de poder volver a hablar.

—¿Y cómo está papá? —logró preguntar a pesar de su garganta dolorida.

—Destruído —dijo posando el café en la mesa. “¿Y tú?” quiso saber Claire, tomando a su madre por la muñeca. Meg soltó la taza y acarició con suavidad la mano de su hija —. Procesándolo —dijo simplemente, comenzando a recoger la mesa —. Extraño la simplicidad. Yo estaba rota, él estaba roto, y nos consolamos mutuamente. —Dejó las cosas del desayuno en el fregadero y volteó para mirar a Claire —. Tenemos algo hermoso aquí, con ustedes, los cuatro juntos. Y llega este imbécil y crea un caos —protestó. Claire frunció el ceño al escucharla —. Lo siento. No es un imbécil. Ésto no es culpa suya. Es solo que no soporto ver sufrir a tu padre —se disculpó por lo bajo, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Van a separarse? —preguntó tranquilamente Claire con una practicidad heredada. “No” respondió Meg sonriendo con tristeza —. ¿Sabes, má? no todo lo que sale del caos es malo —dijo la joven con una mirada sugerente.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Claire? —preguntó Meg intrigada, sentándose enfrente suyo, apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

—¿Qué sientes  _tú_  por Dean? ¿Lo odias?

—No, claro que no —aseguró Meg sin dudar —. Por supuesto que una parte de mí quiere arrancarle la cara por haber tocado  _a mi hombre_ … —Claire, lejos de estar sorprendida, asintió como diciendo “Es lógico” —… pero por otro lado, se ve tan solo y triste… que yo solo quiero abrazarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien —confesó sin pensarlo. Cuando terminó de hablar rió de sus propias palabras.

—¿Aún  _sientes algo_  por él? —Al escucharla, Meg revoleó los ojos.  _Sentir algo_ tal vez era decir mucho.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de si  _sentía algo por él_  en un comienzo, cariño —rió Meg —. Me encantaba, era tan guapo y seductor. Tan seguro de sí mismo. ¡Y divertido!

—Aún es guapo.

—¿Sí, verdad? —respondió Meg con un aire soñador, repasando mentalmente todo lo que le gustaba de Dean. Sus ojos, sus hombros, sus manos fuertes y toscas, sus piernas curvadas y ese modo de tambalearse al caminar…

Claire se la quedó mirando con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Recordaba el modo que solía hablarle de su verdadero padre cuando ella era una niña. Siempre lo había pintado como si fuera un  _dios_. Todo lo que John Singer decía y hacía era lo mejor. No importaba que en realidad solo fuera un borracho frecuente en un bar de mala muerte al que su madre solía ir; Meg siempre había hablado bien de él. Le contaba historias, anécdotas que siempre cambiaban, y una profesión diferente para cada vez que Claire preguntaba quién era su padre. Ella sabía que lo estaba inventando, era obvio, nunca dijo que las historias fueran reales. Se lo contaba como quien cuenta un cuento, y John Singer siempre era el héroe. Meg se había ocupado de que Claire amara a su padre a pesar de ser invisible.

—¿Quieres que te diga qué haría yo en tu lugar? —preguntó de pronto Claire con una sonrisa pícara.

—A ver, ¿qué harías tú? —dijo divertida.

—Aprovecharía el caos —respondió susurrando, como quien cuenta una travesura —. Me quedaría con ambos. —Meg la miró alzando su ceja diabólica, sorprendida por la ocurrencia de su hija, y un poco celosa de no haber sido ella quien pensara en esa opción primero —. Los tres juntos, todos contentos —rió Claire divertida, esperando que su madre riera con ella. Pero Meg no reía. Claire guardó silencio mientras veía formarse lentamente una sonrisa chueca en el rostro de la mujer.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre me sentí más a gusto en el caos.

Hablar con Dean sobre Claire había sido más movilizador de lo que había esperado, pero productivo. Dean se había mostrado entusiasmado por crear lazos con Claire, y había accedido a llevarla al cine.

—Sé que estás entusiasmada con ésto, pero necesito que esperes un día más. ¿Creés que puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Por papá? —le pidió Meg abrazándola.

—Claro que sí. Además, hoy tenía pensado pasar la noche en casa de Alex.

—Perfecto —dijo con una sonrisa —. Necesito que te vayas de casa antes de las ocho. Cuando Dean llegue ya no debes estar aquí. —Claire asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, aquí estabas —dijo Meg entrando en la habitación de huéspedes.

Castiel estaba tirado en la cama, escuchando el viejo cassette de Led Zeppelin. Alzó la vista en su dirección. Meg se había puesto su vestido violeta, el que odiaba menos de todos sus vestidos, y estaba colocándose unos aretes que él le había regalado en su último aniversario.

—¿Sales? —preguntó desganado.

—Hoy es la reunión con las madres del colegio de Jack. Ya sabes cómo son. Si no voy me criticarán —dijo caminando hasta la cama y tomando asiento a su lado —. Hablé con Dean.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó? —su voz sonaba áspera y Meg estaba segura de que había estado llorando.

—Bien. Se puso muy feliz a decir verdad —dijo ella acariciando el cabello de su marido —. No me recordaba. No tenía idea de quién era yo —protestó. Su mirada se fue ensombreciendo al recordarlo —. El tipo dio vuelta mi mundo en una noche y ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre —pensó en voz alta —. A ti jamás te puso un dedo encima pero no puede quitarte de su mente —añadió dolida. Se inclinó y besó su frente con fuerza, luego uno de sus párpados y por último la punta de su nariz —. La vida es injusta, Clarence.

—Meg, yo… —comenzó a hablar Castiel, pero no tenía idea de qué decir para consolarla. Ni siquiera podía consigo mismo en ese momento.

—Olvídalo. Quedó en el pasado. Estoy feliz por Claire —dijo poniéndose de pie —. ¿Estarás bien? — “Por supuesto” respondió Castiel sin dudarlo —. Así me gusta, ángel. Verás que mañana todo estará bien —aseguró sonriente —. Debo irme, tengo que llegar primera e irme última para asegurarme de que no me critiquen —bromeó mientras acomodaba su falda —. Hay pizza en la nevera. Relájate, intenta distraerte. Y no hagas nada que yo no haría —concluyó guiñándole un ojo juguetona. Le sopló un beso y salió de la habitación.

Miró la hora en su teléfono celular. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para las ocho. Jack ya estaba en casa de su tío desde las seis. Claire hacía más de una hora que se había ido.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Pasaban algunos minutos de las once de la noche cuando Meg llegó a casa. Sonrió con picardía al ver que el impala seguía estacionado afuera.

Abrió la puerta principal haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se dirigió a la cocina. No había nadie allí. Los restos de la pizza recalentada seguían sobre la encimera, abandonados junto con una cerveza a medio tomar y otra botella vacía. Guardó todo en la nevera y se dirigió al pasillo de las habitaciones. El cuarto principal tenía la puerta abierta, estaba vacío y la cama seguía tendida como la había dejado. Frunció el ceño confundida, tomó su camisón y regresó al pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que el cuarto de huéspedes estaba cerrado y la luz se colaba bajo la puerta. Su ceja se alzó por voluntad propia al tiempo que una mueca torcida, similar a una sonrisa, se dibujaba en su rostro.

Giró con cuidado el picaporte, entornó la puerta ligeramente y espió en silencio.

Estaban murmurando y solo podía entender algunas palabras.  _“Desearía… diferentes… Cas”._ Dean y Castiel estaban abrazados en la cama, presumiblemente desnudos. Juntaron sus frentes cerrando los ojos. Ninguno de los dos advirtió su presencia.

Meg respiró profundamente y entró en la habitación como un bólido, hablando apresuradamente.

Cuando terminó de quitarse los zapatos alzó la vista en su dirección. La miraban totalmente confundidos. Sus caras de terror y desconcierto no tenían precio. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—¡Meg! —exclamó Castiel con la voz ronca. Ella vio cómo su nuez de adán subía y bajaba al tragar con fuerza —. Me acosté con Dean… —Meg volvió a alzar una ceja al escuchar la confesión innecesaria.

—Lo sé, Clarence. Tengo ojos —dijo quitándose los aretes.

Dejó los pequeños brillantes sobre el escritorio y comenzó a caminar directo hacia Dean, con una expresión indescifrable.

El hombre se tensó aún más, dio una mirada rápida interrogante a Castiel, pero éste solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, indicándole que no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Dean volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Meg.

Ella estaba parada a su lado, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y él apretó los párpados, listo para recibir una bofetada. Pero el golpe no llegó. En su lugar, sintió un movimiento sutil en el colchón con memoria. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Meg, sentada de espaldas a él, con el cabello hacia adelante.

—Bájame el cierre, ¿quieres? —ordenó bruscamente, con ese tono molesto con el que había estado hablando desde que llegó. Dean obedeció sin protestar, aún en una especie de trance —. ¡Me llamó gorda! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Esa estúpida! —protestó retomando el tema. Se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al escritorio —. ¡Solo porque dije que su flequillo es horrendo! —Dean y Castiel se miraron por una fracción de segundo —. ¿A ti te parece que estoy gorda? —preguntó mirando directamente a Dean, al tiempo que dejaba caer su vestido. El mecánico se quedó paralizado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados.

—Responde —le murmuró Castiel al oído.

Dean sintió un escalofrío que lo recorría y negó con la cabeza.

—E-en absoluto —logró decir.

Meg sonrió satisfecha y se puso el camisón que había traído con ella. Caminó con decisión hacia la cama nuevamente y tocó el hombro de Castiel.

—Hazme espacio, ¿quieres? —dijo dándole un empujoncito. Steve, que aún estaba rodeando a Dean con un brazo, murmuró “Por supuesto” y comenzó a moverse para dejar sitio suficiente para ella. Dean miraba en silencio cómo todo se había vuelto surrealista en un instante —. ¿Por qué aquí y no en nuestro cuarto? Nuestra cama es más grande, Clarence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “—¿Sabes algo? Siempre me sentí más a gusto en el caos.” es una referencia a la frase “Maybe I’ve always been more comfortable in chaos” de St Jude - Florence and the machine. Tengo entendido que es una serie, no lo sé, vi la frase y me encantó. :P   
> Mil gracias como siempre a mi beta Bajosospecha ♥♥♥  
> Gracias por leer! No olviden comentar! y den kudos!   
> Háblenle a sus amigos del fic (?) jajajaja bueno, no. XD   
> los quiero!!! ♥♥♥


	10. La vida es maravillosa

Dean se quedó mirando cómo Meg se acurrucaba al otro lado de Castiel. La expresión de desconcierto del mecánico se fue transformando lentamente en un gesto de disgusto. Soltó una risa amarga creyendo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. 

—Soy un idiota —dijo con su voz grave cargada de ira. Ambos voltearon a mirarlo. Los ojos verdes de Dean brillaban húmedos y su nariz estaba fruncida con desprecio —. Caí en su juego como el imbécil que soy —dijo poniendo distancia entre él y Castiel. 

—¡¿De qué hablas, Dean?! —exclamó Steve viendo cómo la primera lágrima caía por el rostro del hombre. Meg los observaba en silencio. 

—¿Es una venganza verdad? —preguntó disgustado mirándolos por turnos —. ¿Por todo lo que les hice hace años? ¿Por lo que  _ no hice _ ? —Dean estaba hablando apresuradamente, sin darles oportunidad de replicar. Cuando volvió a reír, Castiel intentó detenerlo llamándolo por su nombre, pero Dean continuó hablando —. ¡¿Qué clase de juego macabro es este?! ¡¿Les parece  _ divertido _ ?! ¡¡No merezco esto!! —“Mierda. Esto no está sucediendo” masculló Dean por lo bajo —. ¿ _ Algo _ de todo lo que dijiste  _ era verdad _ ? —preguntó mirando a Castiel, pero antes de que pudiera responder, miró a Meg —. ¿Siquiera es cierto que  _ Claire es hija mía _ ? — “Claro que sí” murmuró Meg  —. ¡Me voy de aquí! —aseguró intentando levantarse, pero Steve se lo impidió sosteniéndolo del brazo al tiempo que le rogaba “¡Aguarda!” —. ¡¡Suéltame!!

—¡Dean! —gritó Meg —. ¡Tranquilízate! —El hombre dejó de forcejear. Se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirando la nada, al tiempo que otra lágrima pesada rodaba por su mejilla —. Esto no es un juego. Clarence tampoco tiene idea de qué sucede —aseguró Meg acariciando el brazo de Castiel. 

Dean dudaba, no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podía confiar en lo que ella decía. Todo ese discurso de la política “ _ la verdad siempre, por dura que sea _ ” podía ser parte del plan, para hacerlo bajar la guardia y causarle el mayor daño posible. Buscó la mirada de Cas. Se veía asustado, desesperado por recuperar su confianza. 

—Por favor —suplicó quedamente Steve, con las lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos. Dean se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras lo observaba. Parecía sincero y no pudo evitar extender una mano hacia Castiel para secar una lágrima solitaria de su rostro. 

—Explícate entonces —le exigió a Meg sin quitar la vista de Castiel. Ella sonrió al escuchar el tono firme y autoritario de Dean. 

—Ok, de acuerdo. Todo esto… fue mi idea —comenzó a explicar Meg —. Quería darles un  _ tiempo a solas _ antes de hacerles mi propuesta. —Castiel frunció el ceño interrogante, al tiempo que Dean preguntaba “¿A qué te refieres?” —. Es bastante simple en realidad.  _ Obvio _ incluso si lo piensan bien —dijo ella apoyándose en el costado de Castiel, que estaba recostado de lado, prácticamente dándole la espalda a la mujer —. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y pienso que éste es el único modo de resolver nuestra situación sin que nadie salga lastimado… —Meg usaba ese tono exasperantemente tranquilo que había usado por la tarde al hablar con Dean. 

—No comprendo —dijo el mecánico aún a la defensiva. Ella sonrió alzando una ceja y se inclinó hacia su esposo, depositando un beso pequeño en sus labios. Dean siguió el movimiento con atención, tragando con amargura. Pero en el momento en que se separó de Steve, Meg trepó por su costado, acortando la distancia entre ella y Dean, y le plantó un beso en la boca sin previo aviso. Fue un beso corto y casto, que duró solo una fracción de segundo, pero bastaba para dejar claro su punto. La expresión rígida de desconfianza de Dean cedió finalmente, dando lugar a la sorpresa, y Meg sonrió satisfecha. 

—¿Qué dices,  _ vaquero _ ?

—Meg… ¿Estás segura de ésto?  —preguntó Castiel inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella asintió en silencio.

—Una noche de sexo no resolverá nada, Meg —dijo Dean apretando el puente de su nariz —.¿Un trío? ¿De verdad? No ganaremos nada con eso. 

—No les estoy proponiendo un trío, idiota —rió Meg —. Estoy diciendo que  _ hagamos equipo — _ aclaró mirando primero a Dean, que fruncía el ceño, y luego _ a  _ Castiel, que tenía una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con  _ hacer equipo _ ? —quiso saber el mecánico mientras observaba cómo ambos se miraban con amor. Meg desvió su atención hacia Dean al escucharlo.

—Eso mismo. Te propongo que en lugar de ser  _ enemigos _ , seamos  _ aliados _ , Dean —dijo ella con practicidad —. Mira, ambos queremos lo mismo. Amamos a Castiel y queremos verlo feliz —aseguró acariciando la mejilla de su esposo. Dean suspiró con fuerza y asintió en silencio —. Pero también queremos ser felices nosotros, ¿verdad? —Meg extendió una mano y apretó la barbilla de Dean entre sus dedos en un gesto cariñoso. Él apretó los labios para evitar que comiencen a temblar, estaba harto de llorar  —. Si permitimos que Castiel elija entre nosotros, uno de nosotros dos saldrá herido, pero, decida lo que decida, Cas saldrá perjudicado también. 

Castiel se mantenía en silencio escuchando la lógica de su demente y brillante esposa. Cuando finalmente terminó de hablar, no pudo evitar incorporarse un poco y besarla con fuerza en la sien. 

—No termino de entender  —protestó Dean —. ¿Dices que  _ lo compartamos _ ?

—No. Digo que estemos  _ los tres juntos _ . 

—¿Tú y yo estaríamos juntos también? No veo el sentido de eso, Meg. Tú no sientes nada por mí, ni yo por ti. —Meg rió al escuchar aquello.

—Ella estaba loca por ti —intervino Castiel —. Por John Singer. —Dean lo miró sorprendido y luego miró a Meg. La mujer se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Ya no soy ese tipo —suspiró Dean bajando la vista.

—Creo que en el fondo aún lo eres. Al menos las cosas que yo amaba de  _ John Singer _ —dijo Meg recorriendolo con la mirada, su ceja diabólica subiendo lentamente por su frente. Dean la observó detenidamente, preguntándose qué era lo que ella amaba del mentiroso y mujeriego que solía ser. Trató de recordar la charla que había tenido con Meg hacía veinte años, en la barra de aquel bar. Los detalles de la conversación se habían perdido para siempre en su memoria, pero podía recordar su risa. Ella había reído de cada chiste que él soltaba, por tonto que fuera. 

—Supongo que era encantador —bromeó Dean.

— _ Muy _ —dijo ella con ojos soñadores —. ¡Eras tan divertido! —Dean rió con timidez al escucharla, y se hizo una pausa. Los tres inmersos en sus recuerdos de aquella época. Fue Meg quien rompió el silencio —. Mira, Dean, decidas lo que  decidas, siempre tendrás a Claire. No quiero que pienses que esto es una condición. 

El mecánico asintió aliviado al escuchar eso último. Castiel lo abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndolo de regreso a su lado, y besó su frente con fuerza. 

—¿Quieres  _ unirte a nosotros _ , Dean? —preguntó Meg mientras Steve cambiaba de posición, abrazándola también a ella —. ¿Ser parte de esta familia?

—No me querrán a su lado —respondió Dean en voz baja —. Solo soy un ex alcohólico amargado. No tengo nada que aportar. Haré sus vidas miserables. Se cansarán de mí.

—Eso no sucederá —susurró Castiel contra su cabello.

—Tal vez seamos nosotros quienes debemos  _ aportar algo a tu vida _ —dijo Meg —. Con una mano en el corazón Dean, ¿No piensas que ésto pueda funcionar? ¿No quieres intentarlo al menos? ¿Por Castiel? —Dean se mojó los labios nervioso. Demonios, por supuesto que quería intentarlo; y de hacerlo daría lo mejor de sí. Los miró a ambos por turnos. Cas sonreía de lado, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. La expresión de Meg era más fría, pero conciliadora. Abrió la boca para responder, aún sin saber qué iba a decir.

—Tengo miedo —susurró. “¿De qué?” preguntó Castiel —. De intentarlo y que no funcione —admitió como una epifanía, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. 

—Entonces volverías a como estás ahora —dijo Meg lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia. 

—No. Estaré  _ peor _ —aseguró. Castiel inclinó la cabeza interrogante y Dean cerró los ojos para juntar el valor de continuar —. Habré  _ tocado el cielo con las manos _ y lo habré perdido todo. 

Meg sopló una risita y miró a Castiel.

—¡Es tan dramático! ¿Verdad, Clarence? —Castiel sonrió divertido y volvió a besar el cabello de Dean como respuesta. Al oírla, Dean rió con ellos. Ella tenía razón. Se estaba concentrando en todo lo que podría salir mal en lugar de pensar en todo lo que podría ir bien. Estas personas que apenas conocía estaban abriendo las puertas de su casa para él. Lo estaban invitando a formar parte de sus vidas, a ser uno más de su familia. Cuando alzó la vista, una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y esta vez fue Meg quien la limpió —. Vamos, deja de llorar. Sonríe. —Dean obedeció con una amplia sonrisa —.  _ La vida es maravillosa.  _

—¿Qué dices, Dean? —preguntó Castiel con suavidad. Dean asintió al tiempo que murmuraba “De acuerdo”. 

La felicidad en el rostro de Castiel valía el tener que atravesar cualquier dificultad que se presentara. Dean se apretó un poco más contra Cas y se besaron con entusiasmo, finalmente libres del peso de cualquier culpa. Solo habían transcurrido unos segundos cuando sintieron la presión de los labios de Meg contra los suyos. Ambos rieron aún sin poder creer su suerte. La besaron por turnos, luego se besaron los tres juntos, sin prisa, conociéndose, resueltos a hacerlo funcionar, con la conciencia tranquila y el corazón liviano. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a mi beta @Bajosospecha por su infinita paciencia ♥♥♥
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar!!! Ojalá les guste! :3


	11. Hablando con Claire

Pasaban las nueve de la mañana cuando Claire se despidió de su amiga y emprendió el regreso, caminando sin prisa las pocas cuadras de distancia, preguntándose cómo había salido todo, con la esperanza de que el plan que habían orquestado con su madre haya funcionado. 

Al dar vuelta la esquina lo vio. Monumental, como una enorme criatura dormida, el impala negro de unos cinco metros de largo descansaba delante de la puerta de su casa. 

Claire sonrió satisfecha. Cuando llegó a su lado, posó la mano sobre el capó y la deslizó con cuidado, pensando que sería como acariciar su mejilla, o quizá su frente. 

—Buenos días, Bebé. Bienvenida a la familia —le susurró con calidez. 

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto y la puerta abierta de la habitación de sus padres llamó su atención. Lanzó una mirada automática sin procesar realmente lo que veía e inmediatamente volvió a mirar. La cama estaba vacía y tendida. 

Frunció el ceño desconcertada. Tanto el auto de Dean como el de Meg estaban estacionados afuera. Debían estar en casa. Miró alrededor y notó que la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes estaba entornada. Se acercó y escuchó un ronquido ligero que nunca había oído antes. Seguramente se trataba de Dean. Aguardó por un momento esperando oír a sus padres, pero solo podía escucharlo a él. 

Se mordió los labios ansiosa, sin saber qué hacer. Dean parecía buen tipo, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse, no dejaba de ser un extraño. Aún algo indecisa, dio unos golpecitos a la puerta. 

—¿Mamá? —llamó quedamente. 

Meg se despertó con el sonido de la voz de su hija y caminó apresurada hacia la puerta, chequeando en el camino que ambos hombres estén apropiadamente cubiertos por el edredón. 

Claire estaba a punto de insistir cuando su madre apareció. Tenía el cabello revuelto y lo que restaba del maquillaje de los ojos estaba embarrado, pero sonreía. Apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y murmuró un “Hola, cielo” casi inaudible. 

—¿Y? —preguntó la joven en voz baja. La sonrisa de Meg creció aún más, llegando al punto donde se torcía en una mueca. Posó un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que guarde silencio. 

—Iré a cambiarme —dijo prácticamente sin sonido —. Charlemos en la cocina, ¿quieres? —Claire asintió y su madre salió caminando por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta hasta la mitad. Sin ella en medio, tenía un panorama completo de la habitación. 

Podía ver a Dean de espaldas a la puerta, acurrucado contra Cas, roncando suavemente. Solo llevaba escasos segundos observándolos cuando Castiel se incorporó apoyándose en un codo, mirando somnoliento hacia la entrada. Parpadeó varias veces antes de poder enfocar y comprender que Claire estaba parada en el umbral. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o llegar a asustarse, su hija alzó una mano y lo saludó sonriendo, articulando en silencio “Hola, papá”. Castiel se restregó un ojo y luego le lanzó un beso a su niña. Ella lo capturó en el aire y lo imitó. Cas sonrió, miró a Dean a su lado y volvió a acostarse. El mecánico se removió en su sitio sin despertar y abrazó con fuerza a Steve, apretándolo como para lograr que se quede quieto.  

Claire sopló una risa y se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar la mochila que había llevado a casa de Alex, para luego esperar a Meg en la cocina. 

  
  
  


Dean se despertó unos minutos más tarde, totalmente desorientado. En un momento de pánico al descubrir que estaba desnudo y en brazos de otro hombre, dio un respingo intentando alejarse, pero el sujeto lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura. 

—Dean… —protestó el moreno a su lado, y al escuchar su voz profunda y áspera, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron. Volvió a relajarse, devolviéndole el abrazo con un suspiro. 

—Días, Cas — dijo con suavidad enterrando el rostro en su cuello. 

—Mmm… vuelve a dormir— refunfuñó Castiel somnoliento. Dean rió contra su piel. 

—Hueles tan bien… a sandía y canela —murmuró cruzando una pierna sobre las de Cas, acortando aún más la distancia prácticamente inexistente entre ellos. Pero solo logró que Steve vuelva a quejarse —. Vamos, concédeme esto. Hacía tiempo que no me despertaba acompañado. —Al escuchar aquello, Castiel suspiró dramáticamente y soplando un “Mmmmokayy” besó su cuello al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos por el costado de Dean, para terminar aferrándose a su nalga derecha. 

El mecánico sonrió complacido y al alzar la vista notó que estaban solos. 

—Mmm… ¿y Meg?

—Hablando con Claire —dijo besando su camino hasta el hombro izquierdo de Dean, raspándolo con su barba corta en el proceso, provocándole un escalofrío. 

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó apartándose para poder mirarlo a la cara. “Mmmnop” dijo Castiel intentando capturar su boca. Dean se dejó besar por un instante, pero luego volvió a poner distancia —. ¿Hablando de qué? ¿De  _ ésto _ ? —dijo señalando a Cas y luego a él mismo —. ¿De nosotros?

—Eso creo, sí —supuso Castiel despreocupadamente. 

—¡Cas! ¿Por qué rayos no me despertaste? —exclamó incorporándose en la cama —. ¡No podemos dejarla sola en esto! —lo reprendió mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa del suelo. “Mierda ¿Dónde están mis malditos calzones?” protestó entre dientes. 

—Al pie de la cama, creo… —le indicó risueño Cas , sin perderlo de vista, como un gato al acecho, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. 

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño molesto. Finalmente había encontrado su ropa interior y comenzaba a vestirse. 

—De ti —dijo Castiel con una sonrisa aún más amplia —.  _ De todo _ . Aún no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo —concluyó desperezándose. 

—No es gracioso —dijo Dean subiendo su cremallera —. Es un asunto serio. No podemos dejarla sola haciendo el trabajo sucio. 

—Meg puede sola —respondió tranquilamente Steve, tronando su cuello.

—Ok. Entonces al menos tenemos que estar a su lado apoyándola. —Dean terminó de acomodar su remera y caminó hacia la puerta sin molestarse en ponerse los zapatos —. ¿Vienes?

—En un momento —dijo Cas poniéndose en pie. Dean no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, estaba tan…  _ desnudo _ . La noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de _ dedicarle una mirada apreciativa _ . Tragó con fuerza y se mojó el labio inferior. Castiel estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y le dio la espalda rumbo al baño —. Me daré una ducha primero. 

—Ok —respondió Dean sacudiendo la cabeza, luchando contra el impulso de acompañarlo. Ésto era más importante. Ya habría tiempo de  _ jugar a la casita con Cas _ . Salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. 

  
  
  


—Ok, má. Solo un panorama borroso, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero detalles —pidió Claire mientras ponía la cafetera en el fuego. Meg rió dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla.

—No hay _ detalles  _ que contar, así que estás a salvo. 

—¿Cómo que  _ no hay detalles _ ? —protestó Claire apoyándose en la encimera —. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No estuvieron de acuerdo con  _ el plan _ ?

—¡Oh, sí! Eso sí —aclaró Meg con una sonrisa —. Bueno, al comienzo me costó convencer a Dean. —Claire frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello —. Pensó que estábamos jugando con él. Para torturarlo o lo que sea. — “¡Oh!” exclamó afligida Claire —. See, creo que debí buscar una manera más delicada de hacer mi propuesta. No tuve en cuenta lo frágil que está… —La joven maldijo por lo bajo, molesta consigo misma por tampoco haberlo pensado —. Como sea. Ya está hecho. Cuando se tranquilizó lo entendió y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con intentarlo —concluyó volviendo a sonreír, alzando un hombro en un gesto coqueto que solía hacer cuando las cosas salían como ella quería. 

—Bien —dijo complacida —. Y luego ¿qué? —preguntó con picardía. La ceja de Meg saltó en su frente.

—Nos besamos —dijo entrecerrando los ojos, rememorando el momento exacto en que sus vidas se habían vuelto a acomodar —. Los tres juntos —concluyó buscando la mirada de su hija, quien la miraba con las cejas en alto.

—E-eso suena… complicado —dijo divertida. Su madre soltó una carcajada.

—No tanto en realidad —rió —. Se sentía…  _ natural  _ ¿sabes? Como si siempre hubiera sido así.—guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensativa —. Yo creo que va a funcionar.  Tengo el presentimiento de que todo estará bien —aseguró Meg volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia el vacío. 

El café ya estaba listo por lo que Claire le dio la espalda y comenzó a llenar las tazas.

—Me alegra oír eso, má. —En ese momento, Dean llegó a la cocina y Meg le hizo un gesto de que guarde silencio —. Realmente quiero llegar a conocerlo mejor… ¿Le dijiste que _pase lo que pase_ _entre ustedes_ no me perderá, verdad? — “Por supuesto, _bebé_ ” dijo Meg con dulzura. Claire apoyó la cafetera nuevamente en la hornalla ya apagada. Meg la había llamado _bebé_ en lugar de _cielo_ o _cariño_. Sopló una risa —. ¿Está parado detrás mío, verdad?

—Así es —rió Meg. La joven apoyó las manos en la encimera negando con la cabeza. Su madre era incorregible. Pero al voltear, estaba sonriendo. 

—Ey,  _ anciano _ —lo saludó mientras le daba las tazas a Meg. “Hola, peque” logró responder Dean, aún conmovido por escuchar de su boca que ella realmente quería conocerlo. 

Claire se colgó de sus hombros y él le devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente. 

—Lo siento tanto —dijo enterrando el rostro en su cuello —. Lamento no haber estado aquí para ti —susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sssshhh. Todo está bien —dijo ella con afecto.

—Te juro que yo no tenía idea... —insistió Dean —. De haber sabido que tenía una hija, nunca te habría abandonado. _ Jamás. _

—Lo sé. Lo sé —hablaba en un tono similar al que Meg usaba cuando intentaba transmitir tranquilidad. Funcionaba. La presión en la garganta de Dean fue cediendo lentamente. 

—Lamento haberme perdido tu infancia. —Tragó con fuerza, intentando detener las lágrimas que querían comenzar a caer —. Verte crecer. Me lo perdí  _ todo _ . 

—Aún hay tiempo —dijo Claire con un aire despreocupado —. Puedes ayudarme a practicar  conducir. Aún no logro estacionar como es debido. —Al escucharla, el mecánico soltó una risa mocosa y ambos se soltaron finalmente —. ¿Qué dices?

—Seguro —rió Dean restregando sus ojos avergonzado —. Si puedes aparcar a Bebé, puedes aparcar cualquier cosa —dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro. 

—¿Me dejarás conducir el impala? —preguntó ella abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. 

—Eres  _ mi hija _ , claro que sí. —Pero luego lo pensó un poco más —.  _ Conmigo supervisando _ , cuando quieras —bromeó. Claire rió con el comentario y tomó asiento frente a Meg. Dean las miró por turnos, golpeó las manos y cambió de tema —. ¿Desayunaron? —ambas negaron con la cabeza —. ¿Huevos revueltos?

Las dos asintieron con entusiasmo y Meg le hizo un gesto con la mirada indicándole que se ocupe él de hacerlos, y Dean se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Ey,  _ hola  _ ¿no? —lo reprendió Meg cuando pasó a su lado. 

—Oh. Disculpa —susurró Dean —. Días, Meg — dijo con suavidad y se aproximó para besar su mejilla; pero Meg giró la cara en el último segundo haciendo que el beso acabe en sus labios —. ¡Oh! Ok —masculló Dean sin apartarse y le dio otro pequeño beso. Dean, ligeramente ruborizado, lanzó una mirada de reojo a Claire, quien los observaba con tranquilidad bebiendo su café. 

Mientras Dean buscaba todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar, Claire buscó su teléfono y le tomó una fotografía sin que lo notara. Se la mostró a Meg y ésta comentó por lo bajo algo sobre su trasero. 

—¿Saben que puedo escucharlas, verdad? —dijo Dean risueño y ellas rieron con ganas. 

—Le envié la foto a Alex —comentó Claire y le pasó el teléfono a su madre para que pueda ver la respuesta, que no era otra cosa que un “¡Uuuff!” seguido por montones de  _ emoticones _ que variaban entre llamas y caritas con ojos de corazones. 

—Dile que yo digo  _ “Amén, hermana” _ —dijo Meg mientras le devolvía el celular.

Claire tecleó la respuesta y pronto recibió un nuevo mensaje. 

—Quiere verlo de frente —dijo poniéndose de pie —. Ey, Dean, ven aquí —tocó su hombro para hacerlo voltear y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué sucedía, Claire se había acomodado a su lado y se estaba tomando una _ selfie  _ con él —. Luego debes darme tu número, así te la envío a ti también. 

Dean volvió a sentir una oleada de emociones invadirlo y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para responder un “Claro, claro”, e inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo para evitar llorar como una magdalena. 

Cuando Claire volvió a su sitio, se lo quedó mirando cocinar, recorriendolo con la mirada, y cuando llegó a sus pies soltó una risa. 

—¿Qué son esas calcetas? ¿Rosa? ¿De verdad, Dean? —rió burlona.

—Ey, más respeto. No te metas con mis  _ calcetines de la suerte _ —la reprendió bromeando. Se miró los pies. Había olvidado que traía puestos esos en particular. Eran rosa furioso, a rayas y tenían las puntas de los dedos rotas; y al parecer  _ funcionaban _ , sí traían suerte —. Me los regalaron mis sobrinas —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Oh, genial, tengo primas —dijo la joven emocionada por la noticia —. Solo tengo un primo y es un demonio. Literal.

—Si, bueno, ellas tampoco son ángeles que digamos. Tienen más o menos la edad de Jack. —Claire resopló decepcionada, más críos en la familia. Aunque, por otro lado, más potenciales trabajos de niñera.

Ambos parecían inmersos en sus pensamientos y por un momento solo se podía oír el sonido de los huevos mientras Dean los batía a mano. 

—¿Cómo le gustan los huevos a Cas? —preguntó para calcular la cantidad que debía hacer. Meg que se había mantenido en silencio, bebiendo su café despacio  y disfrutando como audiencia de ese momento entre ellos, alzó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta. 

—No lo sé Dean, dime tú, ¿cómo le gustan los  _ huevos _ ? —dijo con suspicacia, arrastrando las palabras. La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa y casi tira al suelo el bowl con la mezcla. Desde donde Meg estaba sentada podía ver el rojo intenso de las orejas del mecánico.

—¡¡MAMÁÁÁ!! —la retó Claire dándole un golpe suave en el brazo. 

—¿Qué? ¿Demasiado pronto? —rió ella y continuó bebiendo su café.

—Demasiado  _ y punto _ .    


	12. Somos Novios

Dean supo, sin necesidad de voltear, el momento en que Castiel entró en la cocina. Como si fuera capaz de presentir su presencia, notó que algo en el aire había cambiado y un ligero hormigueo corrió por su nuca justo antes de escuchar su voz.

—Claire… —dijo Cas con afecto, depositando un beso en su frente —. ¿Cómo te fue en casa de tu amiga?

—Muy bien —respondió la joven chequeando su teléfono nuevamente. Alex aún no veía la última foto que le había enviado.

Cas se inclinó sobre su esposa y, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, le dio un beso de buenos días.

A pesar de estar dándoles la espalda Dean sabía que estaban besándose y se sorprendió a sí mismo al comprobar que ya no sentía celos. Suspiró mientras revolvía los huevos en la sartén.

El sonido de la espátula contra el metal enlozado captó la atención de Castiel, alzó la vista en dirección a la cocina y vio a Dean, descalzo, con el cabello revuelto por la noche anterior, preparando el desayuno. Había soñado tantas veces con algo como aquello. Tener a Dean en su vida. Tenerlo en su día a día. En las pequeñas cosas. Una sensación de calidez invadió su pecho y fue incapaz de refrenar la sonrisa. Arrastró los pies en su dirección, él tampoco traía zapatos, por lo que Dean no lo escuchó aproximarse.

Posó una mano en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura y observó cómo el hombre se estremecía por el toque.

Dean lo miró de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos? —dijo de pronto el mecánico —. Le pregunté a Meg, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. —Castiel sopló una risa al escucharlo y asintió, luego apoyó parte de su peso contra el hombro de Dean y rozó su mejilla con la nariz para que vuelva a mirarlo —. Cas, Claire está aquí —protestó Dean por lo bajo, esquivando el contacto. Castiel frunció el ceño confundido y miró a Claire sobre su hombro.

Las mujeres estaban charlando en voz baja, hablando de la reunión a la que Meg había asistido la noche anterior. Cuando la joven notó la mirada de su padre, le dedicó una sonrisa suave y siguió hablando.

—A ella no le importa, Dean —susurró con voz grave en su oído.

Dean sintió un escalofrío. No había notado que Cas podía ser tan… ¿dominante? Estaba invadiendo completamente su espacio personal y por alguna razón eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Sonrió y repartió los huevos revueltos equitativamente.

—Ayúdame, ¿quieres? —murmuró mientras le daba dos platos a Castiel, que seguía mirándolo con intensidad. Dean lanzó una mirada rápida hacia la mesa. No estaban prestando atención a lo que ellos hacían, por lo que, aprovechando su oportunidad, se inclinó hacia Cas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se apartó, Castiel sonreía complacido —. Vamos —dijo tomando los otros dos platos, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar, Castiel volvió a besarlo.

Claire escuchó la voz de Dean y el sonido de la vajilla y alzó la vista para esperar su desayuno. En su lugar se encontró con que su padre había interceptado a Dean a mitad de un paso y se estaban besando junto a la encimera, con los platos ya servidos en las manos, los huevos revueltos enfriándose.

Tomó su teléfono. Su amiga Alex finalmente había visto la  _selfie_ que le envió de Dean y de ella, y estaba escribiendo una respuesta. Sin esperar a recibirla, Claire alzó el aparato y tomó una foto de los hombres y se la envió.

—Por tu bien espero que eso me lo estés enviando a  _mí_  —dijo Meg en tono de reto. La joven la miró preocupada, pensando si debería haber mantenido todo aquello en secreto. Si ese era el caso, ya era muy tarde; le había contado a su amiga todos los pormenores del asunto. “A Alex” dijo alzando las cejas —. ¿Y qué esperas para  _enviarmelas a mí_?  _Todas_. También quiero la que te tomaste con Dean y la de su trasero —respondió divertida al ver que había conseguido asustar a su hija.

Claire rió y volvió a mirar la pantalla en sus manos. Alex había terminado de escribir.

Los hombres llegaron a la mesa y Cas tomó asiento junto a Meg. Había solo dos sillas de ese lado de la mesa, pero Dean acercó un taburete y se sentó en medio de ambos.

—Emm… ¿Dean? —lo llamó Claire sin alzar la vista de su teléfono. “¿Mmhmm?” respondió Dean comenzando a comer —. ¿Conoces a una _Jody Mills_?

—Sí… ¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Antes de que Claire pudiera llegar siquiera a abrir la boca para responder, el teléfono de Dean comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Dean lo sacó. Llamada entrante de Jody —. Mierda —masculló. Miró a Claire interrogante y ella repetía “¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!” en voz baja, rogando con las manos juntas. Dean tocó la pantalla para responder la llamada al tiempo que se ponía en pie —. ¡Ey, Jody! ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo alejándose de la mesa.

—¿Quién es Jody? —preguntó Castiel desorientado.

—La mamá de Alex —respondieron Claire y Meg al unísono.

—¿Y cómo está relacionada con Dean? —Cas, intrigado, volteó hacia la sala donde Dean estaba parado hablando. Se veía nervioso. “Iba a decírtelo hoy. Lo juro…” Dean guardó silencio un momento y Cas supuso que Jody estaba diciendo algo del otro lado. “Desde ayer… Lo sé, lo sé, debí llamarte de inmediato, lo siento…” La voz de Dean llegaba como un susurro suave y grave hasta la cocina y era difícil entender las palabras.

“No puedo hablar ahora. No estoy en casa… En casa de Claire…” dijo luego de una pausa prolongada. “¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?” preguntó y un momento después lanzó una mirada desencajada en dirección a Claire, quien volvió a pedir perdón en silencio. “So-solo… No le digas a Sam, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor…” pidió restregando su frente. Castiel podía notar que estaba avergonzado.

—Según Alex —comenzó a explicar Claire en voz baja —, Jody es algo así como  _una madre_  para Dean...

Cas escuchó cómo Dean se despedía quedamente y le decía que la amaba.

Cuando regresó a su sitio en la mesa, estaba ruborizado y se veía alterado. Castiel acarició su espalda buscando darle algo de confort y le preguntó si todo se encontraba bien.

—See… es solo que… más tarde iré a verla y hablaré con ella —dijo concentrándose nuevamente en su plato —. ¿Cómo diablos conoces a Jody?

—Su hija es mi mejor amiga. ¿Estaba enfadada?

—No… bueno,  _sí_. Claro que estaba enfadada. Pero por el modo en que se enteró… Yo… no le había hablado de ti. Y mucho menos de…  _esto —_ dijo haciendo un ademán entre los tres, Cas, Meg y él —. ¿De qué foto estaba hablando? —Claire se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable y le enseñó la última fotografía que les había tomado. Las cejas del mecánico saltaron en su frente al verla —. Sí, no fue el mejor modo de enterarse —rió nervioso.

—Todo estará bien,  _Dean-o —_ le aseguró Meg con suavidad, acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa. Se inclinó hacia él y besó su hombro izquierdo.

Se sentía  _extraño_. Por alguna razón Dean siempre había pensado en su hombro izquierdo como el  _hombro de Cas_. Como algo que le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más. Era algo tonto pensandolo bien. Solo era un hombro.

Se la quedó mirando por un momento. Meg estaba terminando su desayuno con una expresión relajada, pero no había retirado la mano de su pierna. A decir verdad, lentamente, casi de manera imperceptible, su palma se iba deslizando por el muslo de Dean cada vez más arriba.

Dean se mojó los labios y miró a Cas. Éste ya había terminado de comer y estaba dando los últimos sorbos al café que le había robado a su hija.

Claire vio el momento en que una pequeña pero sucia sonrisa torcida se formaba en el rostro de su madre, justo al mismo tiempo en que Dean tensó sus hombros y la miró alzando las cejas, entreabriendo los labios.

—Ooookkaaayyyyy —exclamó Claire poniéndose en pie —. Yo… me voy a mi cuarto. Si te sientes en peligro,  _grita_  ¿de acuerdo?  _Llamaré al 911_  —le dijo a Dean bromeando a medias mientras comenzaba a caminar marcha atrás hacia el pasillo —. Hablo enserio mamá —añadió en un tono amenazante mientras le hacía un gesto de “ _te estoy vigilando”._ Meg rió en silencio y le lanzó un beso volador. Claire volteó hacia la otra sala, pero solo había dado unos pasos cuando volvió a girar hacia ellos. Meg ya estaba mordisqueando la oreja de Dean —. Una cosa más. Recuerden que  _aquí_ —dijo señalando la mesa—,es donde  _comemos_.  _¿Capisci?_

—Sí,  _mamá_  —se burló Meg. Claire le respondió sacando la lengua y desapareció por el pasillo.

Dean giró en su asiento para quedar enfrentado a Meg. Ella, ni lerda ni perezosa, pasó de su oreja a su boca sin intermedios. Posó las manos en los hombros del mecánico y trepó por sus piernas hasta quedar sentada en su regazo. Cruzando las manos en su nuca, presionó sus torsos juntos hasta no dejar espacio entre ambos.

Dean la tomó por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra revolvía su cabello. Hacía apenas unos segundos que se besaban cuando sintió los dedos de Cas apretando sus caderas con fuerza.

Gentil pero con firmeza, tiró de él hacia arriba, obligando a Dean a despegarse de su asiento. En un movimiento rápido, Castiel quitó de en medio el taburete que estaba usando Dean, y arrastró al hombre hacia él, hasta hacer que se siente sobre sus muslos, pegándole la espalda contra su vientre.

A través del algodón gastado de su camiseta, Dean podía sentir la barba de dos días de Castiel, pinchándolo justo entre sus omóplatos; el calor de su aliento colándose por la tela con cada beso que Cas plantaba en ese punto.

—¡Que fffuerzaa, Claarennncee! —dijo Meg con voz grave y seductora, arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que extendió una mano acariciando el cabello de su esposo, tironeandolo con suavidad. Con la otra mano masajeó la nuca rapada de Dean, saboreando la sensación de cosquillas que el cabello corto le provocaba.

Dean ronroneó besando su cuello, al tiempo que comenzaba a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares con su cadera, pegando su trasero aún más contra Cas, arrancándole un jadeo en el proceso.

Castiel los rodeó a ambos con un brazo, entrelazando dedos con Dean en la espalda de Meg y enterró su mano libre entre su pierna y la de Dean, logrando un agarre firme, asegurándose de no dejarlos caer.

Los tres se estaban moviendo rítmicamente. Meg y Cas habían comenzado a besarse por sobre el hombro de Dean cuando la silla debajo de ellos crujió ruidosamente.

—Tendremos que comprar sillas más resistentes —dijo Meg divertida rompiendo el beso. Dean sopló una risa y ella le respondió mordiendo la base de su cuello.

—Mesa —dijo Cas como advertencia de que iba a ponerse en pie.

Rodeada por los fuertes brazos de ambos hombres, Meg se encontró sentada en el borde de la mesa en menos de un parpadeo.

Aprovechando el cambio de posición, Dean había girado ligeramente sus hombros para poder besar a Castiel. Sus labios apenas llegaron a tocarse cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

—Mierda —protestó frustrado Castiel, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Dean —. Debe ser Gabriel.

—Tu hermano tiene el sentido de la oportunidad —dijo Meg risueña.

Cuando su cuñada finalmente abrió la puerta, Gabriel pensó que se veía algo agitada. Era domingo por la mañana y supuso que tal vez aún dormían y se había apresurado a levantarse para atender la puerta.

—¡Ey, cuñada! ¿Te desperté?

—En absoluto —dijo ella sonriendo de costado, su ceja diabólica subiendo lentamente por su frente.

—¡Oh! —respondió risueño, simulando con los dedos dispararle con una pistola, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella se hizo a un lado para darle paso y detrás suyo entraron corriendo Jack y su primo.

—¡Ey! ¡Un beso a mamá! —le gritó Meg desde el umbral. El pequeño regresó a toda velocidad, la abrazó por las piernas por unos segundos y volvió a correr hacia donde el otro niño lo esperaba para jugar videojuegos.

—¿Ya viste la monstruosidad que estacionaron en tu puerta? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. “¿El impala negro?” dijo extrañada. Bebé era antigua, sí, pero estaba impecable y se veía hermosa brillando al sol —. ¡Sí! Ocupa toda la acera. Parece que alguien en el vecindario  _tiene algo que compensar_  ¿No crees? —bromeó dándole un codazo. Ella respondió con una sonrisa ácida y murmuró de manera casi inaudible “Tú tendrás algo que compensar”. Los niños ya habían encendido la televisión y el sonido del videojuego impidió que Gabriel comprendiera sus palabras —. ¿Qué?

—Que si quieres desayunar —mintió con naturalidad. Una cosa era decir siempre la verdad, y otra muy diferente era ofender gratuitamente.

Cuando entraron a la cocina Castiel estaba preparando más café y Dean se encontraba sentado muy derecho en su sitio. Meg se sentó a la izquierda de Dean y Gabriel tomó asiento justo enfrente, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—¡Ey,  _hermanito_! —saludó a Castiel cuando éste se aproximó a la mesa, sosteniendo el puño en el aire para que lo chocara. Cas sonrió, chocó el puño con su hermano y ocupó su lugar a la derecha de Dean.

—¿Y bien? ¿Van a presentarnos? —dijo Gabriel mirando a Meg y a Cas para luego fijar la mirada en un Dean cada vez más nervioso.

—¡Claro! —dijo Meg —. Este es Dean. El tipo que salvó a Claire de los secuestradores.

—¡Oh! Mucho gusto —dijo sorprendido y extendió una mano para saludarlo. Dean estrechó su mano murmurando algo ininteligible, presumiblemente “El gusto es mío” —. Buen trabajo —añadió levantando el pulgar. Dio un sorbo al café que Cas acababa de servirle y luego volvió a mirarlo con desconfianza —. Es genial que la hayas salvado y todo eso, no me malinterpreten pero… ¿Qué demonios hace aquí un domingo a las… —hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj de pulsera —… diez treinta de la mañana?

—Este… yo… —Dean tragó con fuerza y miró a Cas en busca de ayuda, pero Meg posó su mano sobre la de él y tomó la palabra.

—Es el padre biológico de Claire —soltó sin anestesia.

Claro que Gabriel sabía la historia. Meg se había casado con su hermano estando embarazada de otro hombre, por una conveniencia económica, cuando ellos no eran siquiera pareja. Frunció los labios y torció la cabeza en un gesto similar al que solía hacer Steve.

Dean puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerle la mirada. Gabriel no se parecía en nada a Cas. Tenía el cabello claro,y sus iris oscuros y enormes sumados a una mandíbula ligeramente retraída hacia atrás, le daban el aspecto de un roedor. O tal vez de un ave. Sí, eso era, un ave de rapiña que estaba estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando que haga uno en falso para atacar.

Dean contuvo el aliento mientras el hombre lo escaneaba. En eso  _sí se parecía a Cas_.

—Interesante —siseó —. ¿Y qué haces aquí, muchacho? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin esperar a que le responda, miró a su hermano —¿Los está chantajeando? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? —Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en Dean su mirada estaba encendida con desprecio.

—¡No! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Dean y Castiel.

Meg se estiró un poco apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, interponiéndose entre Dean y Gabriel.

—Es  _mi novio_  —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, en un tono confidente que desconcertó por completo al otro hombre.

—¿¿Qué?? —preguntó aún parpadeando perplejo, mirando por turnos a cada uno de ellos. Meg sonrió aún más, hasta lograr que su boca se tuerza y asintió tres veces.

—Y  _es novio de Clarence también_  —añadió tocando la punta de la nariz de Gabriel —. Por eso está aquí un domingo a esta hora,  _Campeón_. 

 

 

Notas: 

Y esta va de yapa porque los quiero ♥

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!!! ♥♥♥
> 
> Mil gracias a mi querida amiga @Bajosospecha por estar siempre apoyándome y ayudándome a mejorar. Gracias hermosa! ♥
> 
> Comenten!! quiero saber que les parece!!! :3


	13. Piensa en los niños

Gabriel se los quedó mirando desconcertado por un momento y luego rompió en carcajadas, señalando a Meg con un dedo.  
—Tú, tú me atrapaste —rió —. Por un momento lo creí —dijo secándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos.  
—No está bromeando, Gabriel —dijo Cas tratando de mantener la calma. Dean se había encogido en su sitio rogando al cielo que el suelo se abra y lo trague de una vez.  
—¿Bromeas? —le preguntó a Steve ahora más serio. Su hermano negó con la cabeza —. ¿Bromea, verdad? —insistió dirigiéndose esta vez a Meg. “Nop” dijo ella apoyando el mentón en su mano —. ¡Esto es una locura! —exclamó exasperado —. ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿De dónde lo sacaron?  
—¡¡Ey!! —lo reprendió Meg enfadada de verdad por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado. Empezó a ponerse en pie. Una furia asesina brillando en sus ojos negros.  
Castiel cruzó un brazo por delante de Dean para alcanzarla y tocó la mano de su esposa; ella lo miró, apretó los dientes y volvió a tomar asiento.  
—Como Meg te acaba de explicar, Dean es el padre biológico de Claire, lo conocemos desde…  
—¡No me vengas con esa mierda, Cassie! No conocen a este tipo ¿Cuánto hacía que no sabían nada de él? —lo interrumpió, poniéndose en pie, apoyando las manos en la mesa —. ¡No tienen idea de quién es!  
Castiel estaba a punto de responder cuando Dean tocó su hombro.  
—Cas —dijo con suavidad —. Yo-yo me voy. Ustedes tienen que hablar y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. —Al escucharlo, Gabriel alzó una mano extendida en su dirección.  
—Es lo más sensato que he oído hasta ahora —admitió Gabriel comenzando a tranquilizarse —. Mira, chico, esto no es por ti —añadió viendo como Dean se ponía en pie. Resopló. Odiaba enfadarse con Castiel, pero a veces se lo ponía tan difícil —. Él sabe por qué es.  
Castiel suspiró molesto.  
—No te vayas aún —pidió Cas por lo bajo cuando Dean comenzó a caminar. “Ok, estaré en la sala. Hablen” murmuró Dean y salió de la cocina.  
—Yo también me voy —dijo Meg. Al pasar junto a su cuñado lo miró sobre su hombro y quiso amenazarlo. Decirle que si lo hacía llorar, si hacía llorar a alguno de los dos, le iba a arrancar los ojos. Pero se frenó a sí misma. No estaba bien visto amenazar a tu propia familia. Aunque para ser honestos, ella recordaba muy bien el trato que había recibido de Gabriel en sus primeros tiempos en la familia; cuando ella no era más que la perra que se había casado con Castiel por su dinero. Había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, pero Meg no olvidaba nada con facilidad.

 

Cuando la mujer salió de la estancia notó que Dean no estaba en la sala como había dicho.  
Se asomó por la ventana. El auto seguía afuera. Se dirigió entonces al cuarto de huéspedes y allí lo encontró. Estaba poniéndose los zapatos, con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca.  
—¿Fumando? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
—Oh, disculpa. Debí preguntar. Es solo que… —comenzó a explicar cuando ella le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, pero en lugar de apagarlo le dio una pitada y se lo devolvió —. Intento dejarlo, pero estas cosas me sacan de mis cabales.  
—¿Cuánto hace que fumas?  
Dean rió al escuchar la pregunta, sacudió la cabeza y le dio otra pitada.  
—Veinte años —dijo terminando de atar sus borceguíes —. ¿Y tú?  
—Yo ya lo dejé —dijo ella volviendo a quitarle el cigarro —. Hace veinte años —añadió con una sonrisa. Quiso regresárselo pero Dean le indicó que lo terminara. Fumó un poco más y lo arrojó dentro del vaso con agua de la mesa de noche.

 

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Gabriel? Tomé una decisión apresurada hace veinte años y sigues quejándote al respecto. ¡Ya supéralo! —dijo Steve levantándose él también de su asiento. Gabriel puso sus manos en jarra al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.  
—¡Fue una locura, Castiel! Te casaste con una mujer a la que apenas conocías, sabiendo que se casaba por tu dinero ¡Y que esperaba un hijo de otro!  
—Y ya hemos probado que fue una buena decisión, ¿o no? —replicó bajando el tono, en un intento de apaciguar a su hermano.  
—¡Sí! —admitió exasperado —. ¡Pero podría no haber sido así! ¡Te podría haber quitado la mitad de lo poco que tenías. Podría haber hecho que la mantengas de por vida, a ella y a su hija. —Castiel frunció el ceño al escuchar la manera en que Gabriel se había referido a Claire —. No me malinterpretes. La adoro. Amo a Claire. Y amo a Meg también. —Gabriel hizo una pausa, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Suspiró con fuerza —. Pero… me preocupo por ti. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Metiste a un extraño a tu casa! ¡A tu hogar! ¡Donde viven tus hijos! Estás haciendo lo mismo una vez más. Y no sabes cómo resultará esta vez. Hay mucho más en juego esta vez. ¿No lo ves?  
Castiel tragó con fuerza. Era cierto que no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas con Dean, pero no saber no iba a detenerlo. Meg lo apoyaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Gabriel era testarudo, pero era un hombre razonable, solo necesitaba conocer el resto de la historia, Cas estaba seguro de que entraría en razón.  
—Hay cosas que no sabes.  
—Explicame entonces, porque desde donde yo lo veo, esto no tiene sentido. Sé que siempre haz tenido esta… “dualidad” —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. Castiel alzó una ceja burlona al oírlo —. Y que casarte tan joven te ha impedido experimentar. Pero este no es el modo, hermano. No aquí, no en tu casa, con tus hijos… —Castiel alzó una mano para detenerlo. Ya había escuchado suficientes incoherencias.  
—Gabe… —dijo con suavidad. El apodo hizo su trabajo y Gabriel aflojó los hombros automáticamente, suspiró rendido y cerró la boca para escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decirle —. Esto no es un experimento como tú dices. No estamos jugando. Dean es importante para mí, para ambos. No es solo el padre de Claire… —Castiel se cruzó de brazos y tronó su cuello nervioso antes de seguir hablando —. Tal vez no lo recuerdes… Cuando trabajaba en el Gas n Sip, antes de conocer a Meg, yo… estaba este cliente que…  
—Sí, recuerdo. El tipo ese que te gustaba, lo recuerdo. Por eso digo que no tuviste oportunidad de… —pero Castiel no lo dejó terminar la oración.  
—Ese tipo era Dean. —Gabriel se quedó paralizado, y Cas podría haber jurado que podía oír los engranajes en su cerebro —. Y no me “gustaba” como dices. Lo amaba. Aún lo hago. Y no sé si fue cosa de Dios, o del destino, o del Universo, o como quieras llamarlo, pero él también me amaba. Aún me ama. Y tenemos la tremenda suerte de que Meg esté lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar eso. —Gabriel sopló una risa ante el comentario, Meg estaba loca, definitivamente. No había dudas de eso. Al verlo reír, Cas sonrió de costado —. No voy a renunciar a esta oportunidad. No vamos a renunciar. Será un extraño para ti, pero no lo es para mí. Ni para Meg. No estuvo presente, pero ha sido parte de nuestras vidas todo este tiempo. Y es verdad, hay mucho que no sabemos de él. Pero él tampoco sabe tanto sobre nosotros. Tenemos toda la vida para conocernos.  
Gabriel suspiró con fuerza, dio la vuelta a la mesa y apretó a su hermano en un abrazo tosco, palmeando su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
—¿Acabas de citar El Gran Pez? —preguntó riendo mientras lo soltaba. “Tal vez” dijo Cas encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos rieron más relajados. La tormenta había pasado. Todo estaba bien. Gabriel pensó que era seguro insistir un poco más en su preocupación —. Cas, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —Castiel lo miró sonriendo con suavidad y murmuró “Por supuesto” —. Tómalo con calma, ¿quieres? Mira, sé que estás feliz por haberlo reencontrado, y todo eso; pero no olvides que sigue siendo un extraño. Sé que suena “romántico”, pero El Gran Pez no es más que una historia. La vida real puede ser mucho más cruda y peligrosa. —Castiel asintió en silencio, cruzándose de brazos, pero no discutió —. No te digo que no lo intentes. Solo te pido que estés atento, que ambos, Meg y tú, lo estén. Cuiden a sus niños y a ustedes primero. Por sobre todas las cosas.  
—Claro, Gabe, siempre—dijo Steve quedamente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, inmersos en sus pensamientos y en sus propias preocupaciones. De pronto Cas sopló una risa y volvió a hablar —. ¿De donde sacaste que yo no “experimenté”? —preguntó risueño. La sorpresa en el rostro de Gabriel era evidente.  
—Creí que no había sucedido nada con Dean en aquel entonces —dijo confundido.  
—No, con Dean no. Pero Gabe, yo tenía casi veinticinco años cuando me casé —dijo divertido por la ingenuidad de su hermano —. ¿Creíste que me había casado virgen? —añadió luchando con su propia sonrisa. Gabriel inclinó la cabeza balbuceando algo sobre lo tímido que era Castiel y éste rompió en carcajadas —. Yo no diría que soy tímido. Silencioso tal vez. Además, Meg y yo no éramos pareja al comienzo de nuestro matrimonio. Nosotros salimos con otras personas los primeros… no sé, diez años —dijo dándole un apretón en el hombro a su hermano.  
Gabriel asintió en silencio. Todo lo que creía saber sobre su hermano parecía estar mal. No era un virgen incauto al que solo le había gustado un tipo en su vida y que se había casado con alguien que no quería solo por ser idiota y bueno. Se lo quedó mirando como si acabara de verlo por primera vez.  
—¡¡Aaaahhh!! —la voz de Dean llegó desde la sala, seguida del sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo.  
Cas y Gabriel corrieron hasta el recibidor para ver qué había sucedido.  
Dean estaba sentado junto a Jack en el sillón frente a la televisión. El joystick que estaba usando un momento atrás se encontraba en el suelo. El hijo de Gabriel estaba sentado a sus pies, aferrando con fuerza una de las piernas de Dean, clavando los dientes en su pantorrilla como si intentara arrancarle un pedazo de carne. Meg los miraba con los brazos cruzados desde el otro sofá.  
—¡Juro que no hice nada! —dijo el mecánico alzando las manos como si lo hubiera detenido la policía.  
—¡Fergus! —lo reprendió Gabriel, y el niño mordió con más fuerza.  
—Que aprenda a defenderse. Déjalo que se haga hombre —dijo Meg burlona cuando su cuñado intentó liberar a Dean.  
Dean la miró frunciendo el ceño y ella le lanzó un beso.  
—¿Qué sucedió? —quiso saber Castiel. Gabriel había conseguido abrir la mandíbula de su hijo y lo estaba sacando a rastras.  
—No lo sé. Estábamos jugando a los videojuegos. Golpeé a su personaje por accidente y él solo, saltó sobre mí —explicó restregándose la pierna.  
—Juro que a veces pienso que este niño está poseído —protestó Gabriel abriendo la puerta de entrada.  
—¿Ya probaron con agua bendita? —bromeó Dean. Gabriel sopló una risa y se puso la chaqueta.  
—No es mala idea —dijo divertido. Caminó en dirección a Meg y extendió los brazos para abrazarla —. Cuñadaaa. No estés enojada. Hagamos las paces —le pidió en tono de broma. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo alzando una ceja desafiante y luego miró a Castiel por un momento. Cas le sonreía suplicante. Volvió a mirar al hombrecillo y masculló un “Ok”. Se puso de pie y se dejó abrazar por su cuñado, sin hacer mucho para devolver el gesto.  
—No quiero que le vuelvas a hablar así a Steve —siseó con suavidad en su oído —. Jamás. Ni a Dean. De mí di lo que quieras, no me importa —hablaba muy bajo; la música del juego estaba alta y los demás no podían escucharla en absoluto —. ¿Piensas que Fergus está poseído? Lastima a mi familia y conocerás a un verdadero demonio. —Gabriel rió como si ella estuviera haciendo una broma, pero había recibido el mensaje. Besó su mejilla y murmuró “Yo también te quiero, hermosa”.  
Gabriel caminó de regreso hasta la puerta y llamó a Dean “Ey, tú, ven aquí” haciendo un gesto con la mano. Dean se apresuró a ponerse en pie y rengueó los primeros pasos.  
Se le quedó mirando expectante. Gabriel posó una mano sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a hablar.  
—Escucha. Quería disculparme contigo. —Cuando Dean escuchó aquello quiso protestar, decirle que no era necesario disculparse —. No, no, fui rudo contigo. Lo lamento. A veces yo… me olvido de que ya no es mi hermanito.  
—Te entiendo —dijo Dean asintiendo suavemente—. Tengo un hermano menor, y yo en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado igual. Tal vez peor. —Gabriel apretó los labios en una delgada línea y luego volvió a sonreír.  
—¿Sabes? me caes bien, chico —dijo palmeando su mejilla con fuerza—. Una última cosa —añadió cuando ya estaba girando para salir. Mirando a Dean sobre su hombro —. No lo lastimes —concluyó señalando con el mentón hacia donde se encontraba Castiel. Dean rió por lo bajo.  
—Ya sé, ya sé. Me matarás, ¿verdad?  
—No. Ella lo hará —lo corrigió Gabriel alzando las cejas —. Oh, sí —añadió haciendo un gesto de que estaba loca y luego cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

 

—Mami… ¿por qué vino de nuevo él? —dijo Jack señalando a Dean mientras el hombre regresaba a su sitio en el sofá.  
—¿Dean? —preguntó Meg acariciando el cabello del niño. Jack asintió despacio —. Porque vino a visitarnos.  
—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —preguntó Cas cruzándose de brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, a sus espaldas. Jack se encogió de un hombro y dijo “Nop”, y el mecánico soltó el aire que no había notado que estaba reteniendo.  
—De ahora en más Dean nos visitará seguido. Hasta se quedará a pasar la noche algunas veces —dijo ella peinando a Jack con sus dedos.  
—¿Cómo una pijamada? — “Así es” respondió Castiel.  
—¿Te gustaría eso, cielo? —preguntó Meg con cuidado. Jack parecía estar pensándolo con detenimiento.  
—Dean nos llevará al cine hoy. —La voz de Claire sorprendió a todos. Jack miró a su hermana con los ojos brillando de felicidad.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasmado.  
—Sip. Y por hamburguesas y helado ¿Cierto, Dean? —dijo la joven.  
—Así es —respondió Dean mirándola agradecido. Se suponía que solo llevaría a Claire, pero ahora que la situación había cambiado, no estaba de más crear lazos con ambos —. Si les parece, claro —añadió mirando a Meg y a Cas.  
La mujer le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y Castiel se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.  
—¿Por qué le das un beso, papá? —preguntó Jack mirando a los hombres intrigado.  
Dean se quedó petrificado en su sitio, sin mover un solo músculo. Cas por su parte, posó la mejilla sobre la coronilla de Dean y le sonrió a su hijo.  
—Porque lo quiero mucho —dijo simplemente. Jack frunció el entrecejo y torció la cabeza a un lado logrando un gesto idéntico al que solía hacer su padre. Al escuchar la respuesta de Castiel, Dean se atrevió a moverse y miró al pequeño con el rabillo del ojo.  
—Cuando los adultos se quieren mucho mucho —dijo Meg desde la espalda de Jack, aún acariciando su cabello —, se dan besos. No importa si son hombres o mujeres, Jack. Lo importante es quererse mucho —añadió dándole un beso en el cuero cabelludo.  
—Y-y-y si, si lo quieren tanto, ¿por qué yo no lo conocía?—insistió algo testarudo.  
Castiel y Meg se miraron sin saber qué responder a eso. Claire había perdido el interés hacía rato y estaba en la cocina preparándose un emparedado. Contra todo pronóstico, esta vez fue Dean quien habló.  
—Porque yo estaba perdido —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía a tu mamá y tu papá, porque me había perdido. Y ellos me encontraron —explicó con la emoción comenzando a subir por su garganta. Castiel, que estaba parado detrás del sofá, abrazó a Dean por los hombros y apoyó la frente en su hombro.  
Jack se le había quedado mirando fijamente. Debía ser de familia. Luego de un momento de sopesar la nueva información, asintió una vez.  
—Yo, una vez, me perdí en la playa —dijo con su vocecita chillona. Dean alzó las cejas al oír su respuesta y contuvo una sonrisa —. Me alejé caminando solo y me perdí. Me dio mucho miedo. Pero mamá y papá me encontraron —dijo comparando experiencias, imaginando lo que debería haber sido estar perdido años como parecía ser el caso de Dean —. ¿Tú también tenías miedo?  
—Mucho —confesó Dean casi sin voz. Cas besó su hombro izquierdo, ni él ni Meg dijeron nada más.  
—Por eso siempre hay que tomarse de la mano —concluyó Jack. Tomó nuevamente el joystick que tenía sobre su regazo y volvió a activar el videojuego dando el tema por terminado —. ¿Qué película vamos a ver en el cine?  
—La que quieras —respondió Claire mientras mordía su sándwich, nuevamente de regreso en la sala. Cuando miró a Dean le sorprendió ver que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Miró entonces a sus padres, y ambos se veían emocionados. Claire revoleó los ojos dramáticamente. No sabía qué había sucedido, pero con seguridad, no era para tanto.  
—Una de superhéroes —dijo el niño sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.  
—Ya sabes, Dean-o, una de superhéroes —dijo la joven revolviendo el cabello corto del hombre para luego perderse en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi hermosa beta y amiga Bajosospecha por tu apoyo y tu amistad! ♥♥♥ te quiero nena!!  
> Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia! espero que les esté gustando :D 
> 
> Me encanta leer sus comentarios!! Los amo!♥


	14. Ménage á trois

Cas había preparado el almuerzo por lo que les tocó a Meg y a Dean lavar los platos. 

—Ya debo irme —dijo Dean enjuagando el último plato —. Necesito una ducha y aún tengo que hablar con Jody. 

—Buuuuu… —protestó Meg frunciendo la nariz, haciéndolo reír —. Dean-ooooo… ¿Qué tal si Clarence y yo te acompañamos... y terminamos lo que empezamos esta mañana? ¿Mmmm? —propuso arrastrando las palabras juguetona al tiempo que posaba su mano en la cintura del hombre, para deslizarla casi de inmediato hasta su trasero. Dean sopló una risa como respuesta y dejó el plato en el escurridero —. Si estás listo, claro. ¿Es demasiado pronto? —preguntó algo insegura, retirando la mano lentamente. 

Dean giró en su dirección y la abrazó con ternura, posando su mejilla en la coronilla de Meg. Suspiró con fuerza y la apretó un poco más entre sus brazos antes de hablar.

—No, está bien —dijo con suavidad —... Gracias por darme esta oportunidad —soltó de la nada. Meg pensó que probablemente era algo que venía pensando desde hacía rato y no había tenido la ocasión de hablar a solas con ella. “La mereces” respondió mientras Dean besaba su frente —. No estoy seguro de eso… pero pondré todo de mí para que así sea. —Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que solo se podían oír las risas de Jack y de Cas que llegaban desde la sala —. Gracias por darme un lugar en tu familia. 

Ella sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con delicadeza en los labios, como cuidando de no romperlo. Luego depositó un beso corto en el costado de su boca y siguió su camino hasta su oído. 

—Menos charla y más acción, guapo —le susurró impostando la voz; él volvió a reír al escucharla. 

  
  


Dean bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla del conductor, giró la llave en el interruptor y sonrió al escuchar el ronroneo del motor. Cas iba sentado a su lado y Meg, desde el asiento trasero, había cruzado los brazos  sobre el respaldo delantero, descansando la cabeza sobre ellos, justo en medio de Dean y Cas. 

—Perdón por hacerte dormir afuera, Bebé —dijo posando el antebrazo en el borde caliente de la puerta del impala, acariciando con suavidad la chapa como si se tratara de algo vivo. 

—¿Cómo es que yo no sabía que  _ John Singer  _ tenía un auto como este? —comentó Meg mirando alrededor y Dean rió por lo bajo como respuesta —. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil encontrarte sabiendo del impala…

—Justamente —dijo divertido el mecánico guiñando un ojo —. No quería que me encuentren —confesó—. Además, el bar no estaba lejos, y quedaba a mitad de camino entre mi casa y el motel, así que… —Se encogió de hombros dejando la idea inconclusa.

—Podría haber atado cabos mucho antes —protestó la mujer —. Clarence hablaba mucho de lo hermosa que era Bebé —añadió peinando el cabello de su esposo con los dedos. Dean les dedicó una mirada rápida, sonriendo posó su mano derecha sobre el muslo de Castiel y allí la dejó. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, cubriendo su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. 

Meg los observó por un momento y decidió darles algo de espacio. Besó levemente la nuca de Castiel y se recostó en el asiento trasero. 

—Mmmm… —murmuró complacida, estirando los brazos —… esto es cómodo… y espacioso… —dijo en un tono grave y sugerente, extendiendo las piernas todo lo que le era posible, hasta dar con la puerta. Al escucharlos reír, Meg alzó una pierna sobre el respaldo delantero y tocó el hombro de Dean con su bota —… mmm… dime, lindo, ¿lo _haz hecho_ _aquí_ alguna vez?

—¡Si Bebé hablara… !—Volvió a reír Dean. 

Meg se sentó bruscamente en cuanto el auto frenó en el semáforo; abrazó a Dean por los hombros y mordisqueó su oreja. Dean se encogió ligeramente, intentando no demostrar que le estaba provocando cosquillas. 

—¿Con más de una persona? —preguntó colando una mano por el cuello desabotonado de la camiseta del mecánico. 

—Meg… está conduciendo—la reprendió Castiel señalando con la mirada para que retire la mano. Meg protestó llamándolo aguafiestas, pero hizo lo que le indicaba. 

—No, nunca. —La luz del semáforo había cambiado a verde y Bebé volvió a ponerse en movimiento —. En realidad yo no suelo hacer tríos —dijo divertido —. Salvo aquella vez con las gemelas Cartwright… —su sonrisa se torció con picardía, perdido en el recuerdo de aquella noche.

—¿Qué sucedió con las gemelas Cartwright? —preguntó Castiel frunciendo el ceño intrigado. 

—No creo que quieras saberlo, Clarence —se burló Meg. Dean rió nervioso y dijo “Nop” por lo bajo. 

—Olvídalo. Como sea, fue hace mucho tiempo, y no en el automóvil —dijo restándole importancia —. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —quiso saber Dean mirando de reojo a ambos, pensando que tal vez esto era algo  _ habitual _ para ellos. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cas, que se había quedado serio luego del comentario de las gemelas, inclinó la cabeza aún más confundido. 

—Dean quiere saber si solemos hacer  _ tríos sexuales _ , ángel —le explicó Meg con lentitud, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. 

—Comprendo —murmuró Cas asintiendo despacio —. No es algo que yo haya hecho hasta ahora, no. No lo hice estando soltero y mucho menos como pareja con Meg. —Dean asintió en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios sin quitar la vista del camino —. ¿Y tú, amor? —le preguntó Steve a la mujer, de pronto consciente de que jamás le había preguntado cosas como aquella.  

—Nunca —confesó acariciando el cabello de Dean —. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

  
  


Dean aparcó el impala en el garage y cerró la cortina metálica. 

—Mi casa es su casa —dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que vivía. 

Meg y Cas recorrieron con la mirada el austero recinto. 

—Les daré  _ el Tour  _ —bromeó el mecánico; parándose justo en el centro del cuarto, comenzó a señalar —. Por ahí tenemos la cocina y el  _ living-comedor _ — dijo apuntando a la izquierda de la entrada, al rincón donde estaba instalado un anafe de dos hornallas; el refrigerador se encontraba bajo la encimera, y a poca distancia había una mesa individual con una sola silla; frente a ésta, una televisión de pocas pulgadas reposaba sobre una cómoda desvencijada—. Y por este lado la habitación  _ con vista panorámica.  _ — En la pared opuesta, ocupando toda la esquina del cuarto, se encontraba un viejo catre de hierro de una sola plaza. Junto a la cama estaba la puerta de lo que presumiblemente era el baño. El lugar solo tenía una ventana, con vista al taller mecánico. 

—Es… acogedor —dijo cortésmente Castiel mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Apenas tocó el colchón, los resortes de metal rechinaron ruidosamente. 

—Es una mierda, Cas —lo corrigió Dean.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Meg mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba una cerveza sin pedir permiso —. Pero he vivido en sitios peores —concluyó sentándose en la encimera —. Aunque debo confesar que está más limpio de lo que esperaba.

Dean sonrió divertido por el comentario al tiempo que buscaba algo de ropa en la cómoda. 

—Voy a darme una ducha. Cas ¿cerveza? —le ofreció tomando una botella.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo Castiel, pero Dean la destapó de todos modos y se la entregó. 

—Ey, Dean-o —lo llamó Meg cuando estaba entrando al baño —. No te entretengas o comenzaremos sin ti.— Ella caminó hasta donde estaba Castiel, se sentó sobre sus piernas, picoteó sus labios y luego le dio un trago a su cerveza. Dean volvió a reír y entornó la puerta sin molestarse en cerrar por completo. 

Meg había comenzado a besar a su esposo en el cuello cuando notó que él estaba en otro mundo. 

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó al alzar la vista y notar que Castiel seguía algo con la mirada. Volteó en esa dirección y vio que la puerta del baño estaba lo suficientemente entreabierta como para poder espiar cómo Dean se desvestía —. Oooh, mmm… —murmuró cantarina. Bajó de la falda de Cas para sentarse a su espalda y rodearlo por los hombros, de modo que ella también podía mirar. 

Cuando Dean salió finalmente de su rango de visión, ambos suspiraron protestando al unísono, rieron y se besaron con suavidad por un momento. Al romper el beso, Meg apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de Cas. La ventana estaba justo enfrente. La  _ vista panorámica, _ como Dean la había llamado, era patética. El interior del taller mecánico, lleno de herramientas y repuestos no era para nada  _ sexy _ . Allí todo lucía sucio y engrasado, salvo lo poco que llegaba a ver de la superficie negra y pulida del capó de Bebé. 

El impala. Casi lo había olvidado. La sonrisa de Meg se torció en su rostro. 

—Andando, ángel. 

  
  


Al salir de la ducha, Dean se puso unos boxers limpios; miró su torso con detenimiento, deslizando una mano todo a lo largo de su pecho, hasta dar con su vientre, considerando si debería o no ponerse una camiseta. 

Ya no tenía el mismo cuerpo que a los veinte. Su abdomen se había vuelto más blando y mullido, y todo su cuerpo en general era mucho más robusto que entonces. Meg no podía pretender que siga siendo el mismo que antes, ¿verdad? Puso las manos en jarra, presionando los pequeños  _ flotadores  _ que se formaban debido a la cintura de sus calzoncillos. 

—No está tan mal —dijo tronando el cuello nervioso —. Más de donde agarrarse —se auto-convenció. 

Se cepilló los dientes y rasuró su barba para verse más presentable para la salida de esa noche. Al volver a guardar todo en la gaveta del baño, tomó de allí una pequeña botella de lubricante y unos condones que había comprado semanas atrás, para una cita a la que finalmente no había asistido.  

Soltó el aire con fuerza justo antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Chicos? —los llamó desconcertado al notar que ya no estaban donde los había dejado. Se asomó por la ventana y notó que la puerta trasera del impala se encontraba abierta, y de ella colgaban la camisa y los pantalones de Castiel —. ¿Que demon…?

  
  


Meg, desde su sitio, recostada de espaldas en el asiento trasero del impala, con sus piernas rodeando con firmeza las caderas de Castiel, espió por sobre su hombro al escuchar el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta de la habitación. 

Dean traía puestos unos ajustados boxers negros y caminaba hacia ellos con ese tambaleo habitual en él, producto de sus piernas curvadas. Tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto mucho más serio de lo necesario, y Meg pensó que parecía un cowboy, caminando estoico hacia un duelo, con la botella de lubricante en la mano como si se tratara de un arma. A matar o morir. Meg sonrió divertida ante la idea. 

—Mmmm… te estábamos esperando—mintió juguetona la mujer impostando la voz. 

—Al menos pusieron una manta, que detalle —comentó Dean observando la toalla blanca debajo de ellos. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Castiel con un tono imposiblemente profundo. 

Cas, que se encontraba de pie fuera del auto, alzó su pierna izquierda posando el pie descalzo en el borde del suelo del impala. El movimiento captó la atención de Dean, y la visión provocó que su cerebro haga cortocircuito. 

—Unetenos —le ordenó Meg mirándolo de arriba abajo. La voz pastosa de la mujer lo sacó a medias de su trance, y cuando él la miró a los ojos, ella pudo notar miedo en su mirada. 

—E-este… yo… Ca-cas y yo no hemos ha-ablado acerca de… —intentó responder el mecánico sin lograr completar la oración. 

—Dean… —gruñó divertido Castiel, el dilema de Dean parecía resultarle gracioso por algún motivo. Cas se giró para mirarlo, conteniendo una sonrisa —. Unetenos. 

—Ven aquí. Hagamos un  _ sándwich de Clarence _ —bromeó Meg y Castiel rió contra su cuello.  

—Ok... —musitó inseguro el mecánico. 

Meg lo siguió con la mirada al tiempo que se acercaba. Dean, aún sin quitarse la ropa interior, había tomado tentativamente a Cas por las caderas, inclinándose despacio hasta eliminar por completo la distancia entre ellos. 

Castiel ronroneó complacido y besó a Meg con devoción. Besó su hombro, su cuello, el espacio justo detrás de su oreja, y así continuó su camino hasta dar con su boca. Ella le devolvió el beso sin perder detalle de todo lo que el otro hombre estaba haciendo. 

Vio como Dean recogía la pequeña botella, y segundos más tarde, Castiel jadeó contra sus labios. Observó cómo se doblaba gentilmente sobre Steve y depositaba un beso suave en el centro de su espalda. 

La forma en que Dean se movía no hablaba de pasión ni de lujuria,  _ hablaba de amor _ . Era un sentimiento puro y sincero que se reflejaba en cada uno de sus gestos. Cada toque, cada caricia, era un  _ te amo. _

Castiel estaba feliz. Realmente feliz, total y completamente. Meg podía jurarlo, sus ojos brillaban de gozo. 

De pronto Meg comenzó a sentirse una intrusa, inmiscuyéndose en una intimidad que no le pertenecía, no realmente, no por completo. 

Vio cómo Dean se apartaba y dejaba caer sus boxers, y, por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Y Dean le sonrió. Dulce, cálidamente, una sonrisa hermosa y sincera, cargada de afecto, dedicada a ella exclusivamente. 

—Dean… —protestó Castiel apremiandolo. Ella volvió su atención a su marido y éste la estaba mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa de costado —. Te amo —susurró en el oído de su mujer, como si pudiera intuir lo que pasaba por su mente —. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. — Meg lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello  y volvió a besarlo. 

Castiel volvió a gemir, esta vez con más intensidad, apartándose del beso, quedándose inmóvil en su sitio. Meg buscó su mirada para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, y Castiel asintió en silencio. 

Ella volvió a espiar sobre su hombro. Dean estaba besando su espalda nuevamente, una de sus manos rodeaba su torso, quedando entre Castiel y ella, a escasos centímetros de su busto. Estaba preguntándose dónde estaría la otra mano de Dean cuando sintió un toque ligero, tan sutil como el roce de la seda sobre la piel, deslizarse por su cadera, camino arriba por el costado de su vientre, sobre las costillas, hasta dar con su seno derecho. La suavidad con la que se movía hacía un profundo contraste con la aspereza de su piel curtida por el trabajo. Era embriagador, enviando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. 

Dean no había perdido  _ su toque _ . 

Lentamente, ambos hombres recuperaron la cadencia con que se movían, haciendo el amor sin prisa, sin sobresaltos, con un ritmo al que Meg no estaba acostumbrada. 

A ella le gustaba jugar. Morder. Gruñir. Hacerlo  _ divertido _ . Dean estaba marcando el ritmo y Castiel se amoldaba como siempre hacía con ella, dispuesto y complaciente, a gusto con hacer feliz a su compañero. Ella estaba consciente de que el romance no era lo suyo, nunca lo había sido, pero debía admitir que era agradable. Ya sería su turno de estar al mando. Una sonrisa se dibujó torcida en su rostro ante la expectativa. 

Ella deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Castiel, buscando a ciegas al otro hombre. Al notarlo, Dean la guió para que pudiera enterrar sus dedos en su cabello; presionando su torso contra la espalda de Cas, se estiró cuanto pudo hasta lograr posar el mentón en su hombro izquierdo, rozandole el costado del cuello con la mejilla, que aún tenía el aroma fresco de la loción de afeitar. 

Meg observó cómo Dean murmuraba palabras de amor a su esposo. Le hablaba solo a él y ella no podía escuchar las oraciones completas, solo ideas inconexas aquí y allá;  _ “... de mi vida”, “... tan feliz”, “... jamás… tener esto” _ . Soltó el cabello de Dean y acarició con ternura su mejilla. Dean lo amaba tanto como ella, no cabía duda de eso. No se había equivocado con él. 

Cuando Dean finalmente guardó silencio, Cas giró levemente los hombros para poder besarlo. El rostro de la mujer se encontraba a escasas pulgadas; sus ojos negros sin perder un instante de aquel beso que iba creciendo en intensidad segundo a segundo, al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más caóticos, logrando que los viejos resortes del asiento de Bebé protesten bajo su peso.  

Dean se apartó de los labios de Castiel y apretó el abrazo que los tres compartían, forzando la posición hasta conseguir llegar a la boca de Meg. Al notarlo, ella alzó la cabeza y se besaron a mitad de camino. 

La mirada azul y profunda de Castiel se había quedado clavada en ese beso. Observando las sonrisas de ambos, sintió una calidez exquisita expandirse en su interior. Aún no comprendía como podía ser capaz de ser tan feliz y no morir en el proceso. Se retorció entre ellos y cubrió sus rostros con besos; pequeños y rápidos toques en cada centímetro que lograba alcanzar de sus pieles.

Finalmente Dean regresó a su sitio, posando la frente entre los omóplatos de Cas, tomándolo por los hombros, danzando juntos en un vaivén cada vez más errático y profundo, repitiendo sus nombres sin aliento, entre besos, hasta caer rendidos. 

La risa cantarina de Meg inundó el impala. Castiel podía sentir las vibraciones de sus carcajadas en su pecho, donde él descansaba la cabeza, y aunque estaba rendido, no pudo evitar reír con ella. Este solo era el comienzo de algo hermoso, ambos lo sabían. 

—¿Chicos? —dijo Dean con su voz aún más grave debido al agotamiento. Había conseguido inclinarse hacia un lado, apoyando una mano en el borde del asiento trasero del auto, lo suficiente para poder verles los rostros —. ¿Todos bien por aquí? —preguntó ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta, Meg y Cas se veían rebosantes de alegría, más sonrientes de lo que los había visto jamás —. Eso fue ¡increíble! —exclamó sonriendo él también. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a mi beta Bajosospecha por acompañarme en esto! ♥♥♥ Gracias por empujarme a siempre dar un poco más de mí :3
> 
> Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! :D 
> 
> Es evidente que no voy a llegar a la fecha límite del concurso #destielhispano (18 dic 2018), pero bueno, no voy a apresurar el final. Sé que podría haber terminado en el capitulo 10, incluso tal vez en este mismo, pero la verdad es que tengo mucho más para contar de este universo X3


	15. Los hermanos sean unidos

  

El recuerdo de Mary en aquella cama de hospital estaba grabado en su memoria.

—Hay algo que necesito pedirte— había dicho su amiga de toda la vida. Jody se había sentado a su lado, tomando su mano. Aún recordaba la sensación; tan frágil y debilitada que parecía que iba a deshacerse entre sus dedos —. Cuida de Dean, ¿quieres? —Jody había sonreído de costado, indicándole que no necesitaba pedirle aquello. “Claro, cariño, cuidaré de ambos” había susurrado con suavidad, pero Mary había negado con la cabeza —. Presta especial a-atención a Dean... —Recordaba cómo le costaba respirar al hablar —... Él ha cuidado de mí por… tanto tiempo… y de Sam… No sabrá qué hacer cuando esto acabe.

La sheriff había hecho un juramento ese día, y había cumplido su promesa sin esfuerzo.

Se quedó mirando pensativa la fotografía que Alex le había enviado esa mañana. Allí estaba Dean, descalzo en una cocina que no era la suya, sosteniendo platos en ambas manos, besando al padre de Claire Novak con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Parecía imposible que fuera el mismo jovencito del que Mary le habló aquella vez, tantos años atrás.

—Dean está enamorado de un  _chico_ … — había dicho con una sonrisa triste —... Está tan  _asustado_ … Él no te lo contará. Dile que yo te lo dije. Por favor Jody, necesitará con quien hablar. Sé que no puedo contar con John… Ya no me queda mucho tiempo… necesito saber que mi bebé no pasará por esto solo.

Su muchacho había llorado lágrimas amargas en sus brazos cuando supo lo que aquel joven pensaba de él. Parecía que hubiera sucedido en otra vida, había pasado tanto tiempo.

Jody alzó la vista hacia la ventana y vio que Dean llegaba caminando. Seguramente había dejado el auto en casa de los Novak, vivían a pocos bloques de distancia.

Al abrir la puerta, en lugar de Dean, se encontró con una bolsa con lo que parecía ser un cuarto kilo de helado.

—Es de frutilla, tu favorito —dijo Dean entregando la ofrenda de paz. Ella aceptó el obsequio, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo hizo pasar.

No estaba enfadada, por supuesto que no. Mientras comía su helado, él le contó cómo sucedieron las cosas, desde que había rescatado a Claire, hasta la propuesta de Meg, omitiendo deliberadamente las escenas _no aptas_   _para madres._

Jody conocía a los Novak debido a Claire. Su relación con ellos no era cercana, pero sí cordial. Meg siempre le había parecido un tanto extraña, aunque no al extremo de encender alarmas de peligro en su cabeza. Como policía estaba entrenada para detectar ese tipo de cosas.

Se quedó observandolo. Nunca había imaginado que Dean acabaría involucrado en una relación poliamorosa, y estaba bastante segura de que él ni siquiera conocía el término.

—Estoy asustado —soltó de pronto con voz temblorosa.

—¿De qué cielo? ¿No tienes todo lo que querías? Te reencontraste con el amor de tu vida, están juntos ahora, y como  _bonus_  ¡tienes una hija! —lo animó apretando su rodilla. Él sonrió por un momento pero aún se veía preocupado.

—Justamente, Jody. Nunca,  _jamás tuve tanto que perder_ … —dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso —. Ellos parecen tan tranquilos al respecto, están tan seguros… Pero el caso es que… si esto no funciona, ellos no pierden nada. Yo en cambio…

—¡Dean! Deja de dramatizar, ¡ahora! —le ordenó con su voz de mamá. Dean apretó la mandíbula y tragó con fuerza —. Tienes a tu lado no  _una_ , sino  _dos_  personas buenas que te quieren y quieren lo mejor para ti. Sé que no has tenido suerte, pero... ellos no son Lisa, cariño. Tienes que permitirte ser feliz. —Usaba ahora un tono dulce y sosegado que siempre había funcionado para él. Lentamente fue aflojando sus músculos. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo empujó con su hombro. Tomó una cucharada cargada de helado y la llevó hasta la boca de Dean —. Ten, abre —le ordenó como si fuera un niño pequeño. El hombre sopló una risa y permitió que ella lo alimente como a un bebé. Luego se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su  _madre suplente_.

—No le dijiste a Sam, ¿verdad? —quiso saber. “Ni una palabra” le aseguró ella —. Bien. Gracias. Debo ir por partes con él —dijo pensando en voz alta —. No sabe nada acerca de Cas. —Suspiró.

—Podrías comenzar por decirle que es tío. Eso seguro lo pondrá de buen humor —propuso Jody dándole unas palmadas en la rodilla.

—See… —dijo aún algo indeciso —… no estoy seguro de eso… Mis “buenas noticias” no siempre son “buenas noticias” para Sammy. No estoy seguro de cómo lo tomará. —No podía contarle acerca de Meg y Cas. Era demasiado para asimilar, Sam ni siquiera sabía que a Dean le atraían los hombres. Bueno,  _un hombre._

Terminaron el helado en silencio. Dean se había quedado pensativo, con el ceño fruncido, resoplando de a ratos, nervioso. Jody se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan pesimista. Ella había perdido un esposo y un hijo hacía casi treinta años, tenía permitido ser un poco gruñona. Pero ¿cuál era  _su_  excusa? Supuso que el fracaso en aquellas dos relaciones importantes, Castiel y luego Lisa, lo había ido amargando con el tiempo.

—Y dime… —dijo intentando sacarlo del rincón oscuro en el que se encontraba —… ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—¡Jody! —se quejó Dean aunque la pregunta le causó gracia.

—¿Qué? No te estoy pidiendo detalles… —Jody volvió a empujarlo chocando hombros y Dean rió —. ¿Y? ¿Fue… lo que  _esperabas_? —Habían tantas cosas que Jody quería preguntar. Quería saber si Castiel había tratado a  _su bebé_  como él lo merecía. Dean se veía tan inseguro, que ella necesitaba confirmar que había sido una buena experiencia para él. Tal vez el tipo se veía normal pero en la intimidad era un psicópata, y Dean no se atrevía a negarse por miedo a perder la oportunidad de hacer lazos con su hija…

—See… f-fue... más de lo que esperaba —murmuró Dean con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba levemente sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente. Jody sonrió complacida. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo rodeó por la espalda y lo apretó en un abrazo de costado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre alto y robusto en que se había convertido su pequeño Dean-o.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo con suavidad. Aún estaba abrazándolo cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se puso de pie, dejando a Dean solo en el living.

—Hola, Jody —dijo Sam ni bien ella abrió la puerta—. Disculpa que aparezca así un domingo, sin avisar —se disculpó al tiempo que le daba un pequeño abrazo.

—Hola, cielo. No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Pasa —dijo ella saliendo del camino para permitirle entrar.

—¿Supiste algo de Dean? —Sam hablaba apresuradamente mientras caminaban hacia la sala—. Hablé con él el viernes, y me quedé preocupado. Pasé por el taller, pero no responde a la puerta. 

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él ya había llegado al linving. Dean lo observaba desde su sitio sonriendo con las cejas en alto. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y los antebrazos apoyados en sus muslos, como si estuviera en una sala de espera, pero a la vez se veía un tanto intimidante.

Jody pensó que era un buen momento para desaparecer, por lo que murmuró algo acerca de preparar café y escapó por el pasillo.

—Ey, Sammy ¿Así que preocupado, eh? —dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz—. Podrías haber venido a verme  _ayer_.

—¡Dean! No sabía que estabas aquí, no vi el auto afuera. —La expresión de Sam era una mezcla de sorpresa, consternación, alivio... y la pizca habitual de decepción—. Podrías responder el teléfono. Estuve llamándote toda la tarde.

—Oh, sí, bueno, mi batería murió —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Y el auto?”—. Caminé.

—¿Tú?  _¿Caminaste?_ — preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es una hermosa tarde de primavera.

Las cejas de Sam saltaron en su frente al escucharlo. No podía descifrar si su hermano estaba hablando en serio o no. Dean se había puesto a la defensiva, como si él hubiera dicho algo malo. Como si el simple hecho de que Sam se preocupe por él lo ofendiera de alguna manera. Sam suspiró dándose por vencido y se sentó en el sofá enfrente suyo.

—Entonces… ¿todo está bien? —se aventuró a insistir.

—Todo está bien. Yo estoy bien, Bebé está bien. Todo está de maravilla. —Mientras hablaba, Dean notó que lo que había comenzado a decir solo para irritar a su hermano, era, de hecho,  _verdad._ Sonrió pensativo por un momento y luego volvió a hablar —. La vida es maravillosa.

En ese momento, Jody regresó a la sala con una bandeja con tres tazas de café.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer —soltó sonriente Dean, sentándose más derecho en su sitio. Dió un golpe con las palmas y se restregó las manos, en un intento de darse valor —. Jody aquí presente ya lo sabe, pero gentilmente se hará la sorprendida —bromeó. Jody le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Sam la miró intrigado y volvió su atención a Dean. Había comenzado a fruncir los labios nervioso, pensando en cuál sería el anuncio que su hermano tenía que hacer, esperando que no sea alguna de sus idioteces. Cuando Dean notó el gesto perdió algo de seguridad pero se obligó a continuar —. ¿Recuerdas a la joven que rescaté el otro día? —preguntó alegremente. Al ver cómo sus ojos centelleaban, Sam frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Dean! ¡Es una NIÑA! ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Diecisiete? ¡¿¿Te volviste loco??!

—¡Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí! —exclamó Dean alzando las manos en su dirección—. Primero que nada, tiene diecinueve —comenzó a aclarar pero Sam torció la cabeza frunciendo aún más los labios —. Y  _B,_ no me estoy acostando con ella. ¿Quién crees que soy? —A pesar de que Dean se veía ofendido por el comentario, su hermano no parecía estar ni remotamente cerca de disculparse. Dean decidió que lo dejaría pasar por ahora. Se aclaró la garganta para evitar terminar insultándolo y volvió a empezar —. Okay. Se llama Claire y es mi hija. Listo. Ahí lo tienes. Eres  _tío_  —dijo molesto. “Dean, yo…” comenzó a decir Sam sorprendido por la noticia —. Gracias por la confianza —Dean escupió las palabras con amargura, se paró y se fue sin saludar.

Jody, que estaba parada junto a Sam, le dio un golpe correctivo en la nuca. Sam asintió en silencio y cogió su taza de café.

—Lo siento, Jody —dijo afligido luego de un momento—. Yo lo intento, pero de una forma u otra siempre acabo arruinando todo con Dean. Nunca sé qué le pasa por la cabeza.

—Tal vez deberías intentar escucharlo más, en vez de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, cielo.

—Dean no habla conmigo —aseguró dando un sorbo a su café.

—Lo haría si no hicieras cosas como ésta —dijo Jody con suavidad, al tiempo que acomodaba el cabello de Sam detrás de su oreja —. Dean es mucho más comunicativo de lo que crees; es solo que él siente que lo juzgas demasiado.

—No es que lo juzgue, Jody —protestó Sam apretando el puente de su nariz —. Es solo que me preocupo por él... Su vida es un caos. No tiene orden, no tiene metas… y la verdad es que no veo que tenga ningún interés en salir del pozo en el que está metido. Tiene cuarenta años y su vida no va ni para atrás ni para adelante. No estudió. Gana apenas lo suficiente para comer. Se queja de que está solo, pero ya ni siquiera se molesta en buscar pareja… —Sam se veía cada vez más exasperado y Jody decidió dejarlo ser. Ellos nunca se habían entendido. Esto era algo que debían resolver por sí mismos.

Jody jamás pudo conseguir que Sam vea a su hermano desde otro ángulo; que se enfoque en lo bueno y deje a un lado lo que él consideraba defectos. Para ella Dean siempre había sido un gran compañero.

Recordaba que cuando ambos hermanos tomaron cada cual su camino ya adultos, durante una patrulla, ella había rescatado a una pequeña de diez años de las calles. Jody aún tenía tanto amor para dar; había estado hablando de la niña por una semana, cuando de pronto Dean le dijo “¿Y por qué no la adoptas? Ya está un poco grande, apuesto que quedará atrapada en el sistema, las parejas siempre buscan bebés.”

Acompañó a Jody en todo el proceso, de principio a fin. Fue con ella a cada entrevista. El hecho de que a Dean le gustara la trabajadora social que llevaba el caso no le restaba mérito; él la había alentado, había luchado a su lado hasta el día en que logró concretar la adopción.

Alex no estaría en su vida de no ser por Dean.

Sam seguía enumerando todo lo que le molestaba de Dean. Jody había dejado de escuchar hacía un buen rato.

—Si no puedes conciliar tus diferencias con tu hermano, tal vez deberías optar por una tercera opción, y mantener la boca cerrada cuando te está contando algo —lo interrumpió la sheriff. Sam alzó la vista hacia ella sorprendido por el comentario —. Mira, cariño, Dean es tu hermano y te ama, y tarde o temprano siempre te perdona todo. Pero creo que deberías hacer un  _mea culpa_  y reconsiderar tu actitud con él.

—Lo lamento Jody —dijo cabizbajo, asintiendo —. Es solo que yo…

—¡ _Es solo que_ nada! No quiero oír excusas, no quiero un “perdón, pero…”. Nada de  _peros_ , Sam. Tu hermano se veía feliz. Te estaba contando algo que es realmente importante para él. —Sam bajó la cabeza. Se había ganado esto. Jody tenía razón —. Sé que lo amas y quieres verlo mejor, entonces, por una vez, deja de  _esperar más de él_. Todos hacemos lo que podemos para ser felices, también tu hermano, aunque no te parezca. Poner más presión no hace que  _podamos más_. —El hombre asintió en silencio. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se veían húmedos. Jody se sentó a su lado y extendió los brazos en su dirección —. Ahora ven aquí, dame un abrazo.

 

Meg y Castiel estaban sentados mirando una película en la sala cuando vieron llegar a Claire del cine.

—Hola, cielo —la saludó Cas sin levantarse. Meg miró a su hija y le lanzó un beso —. ¿Cómo les fue? ¿que tal la película?

—De maravilla. ¿Quieren que les cuente el final? —bromeó. Detrás de ella entró Dean. Llevaba a Jack en brazos, totalmente dormido —. Creo que Dean tiene un  _crush_  con Aquaman.

—¡Ey! —protestó Dean intentando no alzar la voz para no despertar al pequeño.

—Bueno, creo que ya sabemos cual es  _su tipo_  entonces —comentó Meg divertida. Cas la miró confundido y ella reboleó los ojos —. En serio, Clarence, a veces me pregunto en qué mundo vives. ¿Cabello oscuro, ojos azules? ¿Te suena a alguien que conozcas? —se burló tocando la punta de la nariz de su esposo.

—No tengo  _un crush_  —refunfuñó Dean —. Solo dije que era  _más interesante_  que el Aquaman clásico.

—Dijiste que era “más  _sexy_  que el Aquaman viejo”. Esas fueron tus palabras exactas. Tú sigue negándolo, anciano,  _te creemos_  —dijo ya dirigiéndose al pasillo. Se dió la vuelta para volver a mirarlos, les dedicó un desprolijo saludo militar llevando una de sus manos a su frente, luego se volteó y siguió su camino.

Dean miró a Cas y a Meg y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a Jack, pero ninguno de los dos se puso en pie para tomarlo.

—Son los últimos cinco minutos. Nos perderemos el final —dijo Meg haciendo pucheritos.

—¿Podrías llevarlo tú a la cama?—le pidió Cas con una sonrisa inocente—. En cuanto termine iré a ponerle su pijama.

Dean recostó a Jack en su cama, le quitó las zapatillas y regresó a la sala.

La película había terminado. Se sentó en el sofá, justo en medio de Meg y Cas; ambos se inclinaron y besaron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo.

—Iré a arropar a Jack —dijo Meg poniéndose en pie, adelantándose a Castiel. Dean la seguía con la mirada mientras ella se iba cuando sintió que Cas tocaba su rodilla.

—¿Pudiste volver a hablar con tu hermano?

—Nop —dijo Dean sacando su teléfono del bolsillo —. Lo apagué en cuanto salimos. —Cuando el aparato se encendió por completo descubrió que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes de texto de Sam. Dejó el teléfono celular a un lado, sin leerlos. Volteó hacia Cas y lo abrazó por la cintura, posando la cabeza en su hombro —. Lo dejaré que sufra un poco más. Se lo ganó —concluyó con suavidad.

—¿Le contarás sobre nosotros? —preguntó cautelosamente Steve, posando la mejilla en su coronilla, disfrutando de la fragancia que emanaba de su cabello.

—No lo creo. Aún no.

Cas alzó la vista hacia el reloj en la pared. Pasaban de las doce. Suspiró y apretó un poco más a Dean entre sus brazos.

—Ya es algo tarde —dijo con cansancio, pensando en que mañana debía volver a trabajar. Parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad desde el viernes. El fin de semana había sido tan intenso que hacía que todo lo demás parezca un sueño, un recuerdo de otra vida —. Quédate —le pidió besando su frente —. Pasa la noche con nosotros.

—No lo sé, Cas, estoy cansado… —protestó el mecánico.

—La cama también es para dormir,  _Romeo_  —se burló Meg, recostándose espalda con espalda contra Dean. Él rió por lo bajo y murmuró “Ok, me quedo”.

 

El lunes por la tarde, cerca de la hora de cierre, Sam se apareció en el taller mecánico con su cara de cachorro abandonado y una tarta de arándanos en las manos. Era una tradición familiar de la que nadie hablaba: las disculpas se pedían con comida. Dean sonrió al verlo. No importaba que luego la conversación fuera en cualquier dirección y no pidiera perdón realmente, no con palabras al menos. Dean ya no estaba enfadado. Comieron el  _pie_ directo de la fuente, bebieron cervezas y le enseñó las pocas fotos que tenía de su hija. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Los hermanos sean unidos
> 
> Porque esa es la ley primera
> 
> Tengan unión verdadera
> 
> En cualquier tiempo que sea
> 
> Porque si entre ellos pelean
> 
> Los devoran los de afuera.»
> 
> José Hernández, El Gaucho Martín Fierro
> 
>  
> 
> Felices fiestas!!! ♥♥♥  
> Gracias por acompañarme este año!!


	16. Es un soplo la vida

La primera semana pareció interminable. Dean no veía la hora de que llegara el sábado para volver a verlos. Se había impuesto a sí mismo un régimen de visitas estricto para asegurarse de trabajar. Al comienzo funcionaba, y cada sábado, invariablemente, Cas insistía en que se quede a pasar la noche.

Dean no notó cuándo Castiel dejó de pedírselo. Así como no se detuvo a analizarlo la primera vez que comenzó a armar un bolso con una muda de ropa.

 

La presencia de Dean se había vuelto habitual para Jack. Las visitas comenzaban con helado y terminaban con pizza para cenar. A veces duraban un día o dos, a veces más; últimamente la pijamada se extendía incluso en días de escuela, pero luego de la noche de pizza, a la mañana siguiente, cuando él despertaba, Dean ya no estaba en casa.

 

Una _noche de pizza_ Jack se despertó asustado. Corrió por el pasillo en penumbras hasta la habitación de sus padres. La puerta estaba entreabierta y él entró como un bólido sin encender la luz. Trepó a la cama y sacudió del hombro al primero que encontró, pensando que era su padre.

La figura en la oscuridad se removió en su sitio y volteó para verlo. No era papá.

—Mmm… ¿Jack? —El niño reconoció la voz grave de Dean y se preguntó qué hacía Dean ahí, en la cama de mamá y papá; y en casa luego de una noche de pizza —. ¿Qué sucede, peque? ¿Pesadillas? —le preguntó con suavidad. Jack asintió haciendo pucheros, al tiempo que se restregaba un ojo.

—¿Y papá? —Su vocecita sonaba temblorosa y Dean tuvo miedo de que se ponga a llorar.  

—Aquí está —dijo señalando a su lado, hacia Castiel, que aún dormía. Jack se estiró para poder mirar y forzó la vista intentando distinguir algo. Cas protestó dormido cambiando de posición y Jack pudo verle la cara. Era papá, estaba ahí, era verdad —. ¿Quieres que lo despierte?

El pequeño dudaba, se veía nervioso, solo quería que alguien lo cuidara mientras dormía. Dean se incorporó un poco más y giró para quedar enfrentado al niño. Corrió la sábana y palmeó el colchón a su lado.

—Ven —dijo simplemente, y eso bastó para que Jack se acurruque a su lado. Dean lo cubrió con las mantas y lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo —. ¿Quieres hablarme de tu pesadilla? —Jack  lo pensó por un momento, y luego le dijo que era algo sobre piedras grandes que rodaban y arañas, y toda clase de bichos horribles. Dean rió por lo bajo —. No más _Indiana Jones_ antes de dormir, entonces. —Acarició su cabello con cariño, esperando que eso sirviera para que se tranquilice, y besó su frente —. Intenta dormir, estás a salvo aquí.

Jack se rascó la nariz contra la camiseta vieja que Dean usaba para dormir. Al descubrir lo suave que era, se aferró de la tela, sosteniéndola contra su mejilla como un apaciguador.

—¿Tú también tenías una pesadilla? —soltó de pronto.

—¿Yo? No —dijo Dean algo extrañado por la pregunta.

—¿Y-y por qué estás durmiendo aquí entonces? ¿Eh? —Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a un niño de cinco años que estaba en _pareja con sus padres?_ Que esto sucedía desde hacía meses ya. Que se acostaba en el cuarto de huéspedes y a mitad de la noche terminaba pasándose a su cama, justo como Jack acababa de hacer.

—Emm… —Respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo —... A veces yo… no quiero dormir solo, ¿sabes? —Jack se lo había quedado mirando fijamente, de la misma forma que hacía su padre, escudriñando su rostro como si pudiera ver su alma. “¿Tienes miedo?” le preguntó en medio de un bostezo —. A veces... —respondió Dean con un hilo de voz.

—Mamá dice que-que los ángeles cuidan de mí —dijo Jack ya algo adormilado. Dean sonrió al escucharlo, recordando que su madre solía decirle lo mismo antes de dormir —. Tal vez también cuiden de ti.

—Claro, peque. Tu mamá y tu papá son _mis ángeles_. —Las palabras habían fluído tan naturalmente que ni siquiera se sintió sorprendido al decirlas. Besó nuevamente su frente, el pequeño ya se había vuelto a dormir. Cuando volteó para mirar a Cas, descubrió que en algún punto ambos habían despertado y lo observaban sonriendo en silencio.

 

Dean no tardó en comprender que podía amar a Meg sin esfuerzo. Fue tan simple como respirar. Bajo su apariencia ruda y sus bromas ácidas, ella era gentil y considerada. Jamás hacía diferencias entre ellos; por el contrario, desde el comienzo había tratado a Dean con el mismo afecto que mostraba hacia Castiel.

Pronto descubrió que la conexión entre Meg y Cas que él pensaba que era producto de años de convivencia, no era otra cosa que la increíble capacidad de empatizar que ella poseía. Meg lo veía todo, y podía saber cuando Dean necesitaba un abrazo, un chocolate, o estar solo.

Como si se tratara de un idioma nuevo, poco a poco, fue aprendiendo a distinguir los diferentes significados de lo que él llamaba su _ceja diabólica_ . Entendiendo que muchas veces, de hecho la mayoría de las veces, no era algo _malo_.

Una mañana en que Castiel se había ido temprano a trabajar Dean despertó con el aroma fragante del café italiano. Meg se recostó a su lado y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

—Mmm… —murmuró complacida cuando Dean le devolvió el abrazo —. ¿Qué te parece si traigo mis botas de cowboy y _hacemos un_ _wéstern_? ¿Qué dices, vaquero? —le propuso juguetona, acariciando su barbilla con las uñas, disfrutando de la textura de la barba corta de Dean. Él se la quedó mirando por un momento, considerando su propuesta; pero en lugar de responder a la pregunta, dijo algo totalmente diferente.

—Te amo.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara y su ceja diabólica saltó en su frente.

—¿Cómo no amarme? —dijo alzando un hombro coqueta. Su sonrisa se había extendido al punto en que se convertía en una mueca torcida en su rostro y sus ojos negros brillaban de felicidad.

  


Habían transcurrido cuatro meses cuando Claire lo llamó _papá_ por primera vez. Sucedió un domingo durante el almuerzo. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, le dio un golpecito con el codo y dijo “Ey, papá, pásame las papas” y siguió comiendo sin fijarse que Dean, en lugar de pasarle la fuente que le estaba pidiendo, se había quedado mirándola petrificado, con lágrimas comenzando a amontonarse en sus ojos. Como las papas no llegaban, ella alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de ternero degollado del mecánico.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo confundida. “Lo llamaste _papá_ ” comentó Castiel con suavidad. Ella revoleó los ojos bufando burlonamente; Dean tragó con dificultad, buscó lo que le estaba pidiendo y le alcanzó la fuente de papas —. Gracias, idiota —dijo risueña golpeándolo con el puño en las costillas.

  


Una tarde a mediados de Septiembre, Dean llegó a casa de los Novak con flores en lugar de helado.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó intrigado Castiel mirando el pequeño arreglo de florecillas violáceas y azules —. ¿Violetas y Nomeolvides?

—No son para ti —dijo Dean divertido alejando el ramo de Cas —. Esto es para ti. —Jaló de la corbata de Castiel para atraerlo y éste sonrió de costado, satisfecho. Era su arma secreta. La corbata se había vuelto parte del atuendo diario de Steve desde el momento en que descubrió que Dean no podía evitar tirar del nudo para robarle un beso —. Mmm aguarda, aguarda —dijo entre besos apartándose al ver que Meg se les acercaba. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, se inclinó para saludar a la mujer con un beso dulce en los labios —. Feliz aniversario, chicos —dijo entregándole el ramo a Meg.

—¿Aniversario? —preguntó juguetona oliendo las flores, haciendo saltar una ceja en su frente. Dean se la quedó mirando por un momento, y luego miró a Cas, que parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

—¿De verdad chicos? ¿Seis meses? ¿Soy el único que lleva la cuenta? —Quien diría que el mecánico amante del _Heavy metal_ iba a ser el más cursi de los tres. Estaba comenzando a sentirse un tonto cuando vio cómo ambos intercambiaban miradas y contenían una sonrisa —. Bastardos. Me asustaron —protestó mientras ellos besaban sus mejillas entre risas.

Castiel sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una caja de cuero verde. La acercó hacia Meg para que ella también la tome y se la entregaron a Dean diciendo al unísono “Feliz aniversario”.

Dean se quedó mirando la cajita con la boca entreabierta. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero se veía costoso. ¿Tal vez un reloj?  Él solo había traído unas flores, y ni siquiera eran rosas. Tragó con fuerza.

—No debieron… —balbuceó al tiempo que tomaba el obsequio titubeando.

—¡Ábrela! —lo apremió Meg.

Ambos lo estaban mirando expectantes. Dean se mojó los labios y levantó con cuidado la tapa. Las pequeñas bisagras hicieron un _tac_ al abrirse por completo, revelando finalmente el contenido de la caja. Tres líneas doradas reflejaban la luz de la sala.

Anillos.

Anillos de oro.

Tres Anillos de Oro.

Dean se quedó paralizado observándolos.

—Hicimos que graben tu nombre en nuestras alianzas. —La voz de Castiel retumbó en sus oídos y su cerebro tardó algunos segundos en comprender el significado de sus palabras —. Y esta de aquí es la tuya, _si tú quieres_. Tiene nuestros nombres.

Respiró con fuerza y al alzar la vista hacia Cas, Dean tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Están pidiéndome que me case con ustedes? —Su garganta estaba más cerrada de lo que había pensado, y su voz sonó ronca al hablar.

—Solo sería algo simbólico, Dean —explicó Castiel apenado —. Sé que posiblemente no sea la boda que hubieras querido pero…

—Es perfecta, Cas —lo interrumpió Dean. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y se apresuró a secarla. Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, se besaron por turnos y luego los tres juntos en un beso suave y lento, cargado de emoción.

—Hagámoslo oficial —dijo Meg extendiendo su mano izquierda en dirección a los hombres. Dean tomó de la caja la alianza más pequeña y miró el grabado en su interior. “Castiel y Dean”. Las palabras en cursiva producían diminutos destellos dorados. Cas había tomado él también el anillo para colocarlo juntos en el dedo de Meg, pero ella los detuvo —. Un momento. Necesitamos _testigos_. —Y sin apartar la vista de su esposo y de su novio, gritó el nombre de Claire seguido de “¡Ven aquí ahora!”.

Cuando la joven llegó a la sala traía su teléfono celular en la mano. Se quitó los auriculares a desgano y señaló a su madre con la cabeza en un silencioso “¿Qué sucede?”.

Al escuchar el grito de Meg, Jack había abandonado la _obra de arte_ en la que estaba trabajando y corrió él también, con las manos llenas de pintura, en busca de su mamá.

Los tres miraron sonrientes a sus hijos.

—¿Puedes hacer videos con esa cosa, verdad? —dijo Meg mirando el teléfono de Claire. “Claro” respondió la joven; aún sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, alzó el aparato y comenzó a grabar apuntando la cámara hacia ellos.

Meg volvió a extender la mano en dirección de Dean y Cas.

Dean estaba obstruyendo su visión y, desde su posición, Claire no podía distinguir lo que hacían, por lo que se hizo a un lado para tener un mejor ángulo.

Vio cómo sus padres colocaban con cuidado un anillo en el dedo anular de Meg. Luego besaron su mano y a continuación Dean sacó otro anillo de la cajita que sostenía. Acompañado esta vez por su madre, repitió la acción, poniendo junto a ella la alianza en la mano de Castiel.

—¿Qué estoy filmando exactamente? —preguntó Claire con suspicacia. “Una boda” dijo la mujer al tiempo que tomaba el anillo restante —. Eso creí —respondió risueña.

Jack observaba el intercambio en silencio. Dean estaba llorando, aunque todos se veían felices. No estaba muy seguro de qué significaba “ _una boda”,_ pero parecía algo importante. Pensó que posiblemente no era el mejor momento para preguntar dónde estaba el helado, así que procuró quedarse callado y esperar a que terminen lo que estaban haciendo.

Castiel sostuvo la mano de Dean y, junto con Meg, colocó la sencilla pieza de oro en su lugar. Cas sonrió de costado al notar que había acertado la medida, le calzaba perfecto.

Ambos besaron con cariño la mano áspera del mecánico y luego lo besaron en los labios, dando por concluida la ceremonia íntima.

Al ver aquel beso, Jack acabó de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Había visto _bodas_ en montones de películas. A pesar de que aquí nadie usaba vestido blanco, y tampoco estaba el señor que decía “puede besar a la novia”, estaba seguro de estar entendiendo bien.

Tiró de la ropa de su hermana y la llamó con la mano para poder hablarle al oído. Claire escuchó divertida lo que su hermanito le preguntaba, asintió con la cabeza y le respondió también en secreto.

Ella miró a sus padres. Los tres se abrazaban, ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cas secaba con pequeños besos las lágrimas de Dean.

—Aguarda aquí —le susurró Claire al niño. Corrió hacia la cocina, abrió un frasco y tomó un puñado de su contenido.

Cuando regresó a la sala nadie se había movido. Ellos no habían notado su ausencia. Tomó entonces la manito sucia con pintura de su hermano y la llenó con granos de arroz.

Se alejó un poco para poder captar la escena completa con su teléfono y contó con los dedos. Él la miraba impaciente. Cuando Claire llegó a tres, Jack arrojó el arroz contra Dean, Cas y Meg al grito de “¡Viva los novios!”. En cuanto no tuvo más granos que arrojar, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó por las piernas, llenando sus pantalones de manchones multicolores. Claire bajó finalmente su teléfono y se unió con alegría al abrazo familiar.

  


Esa noche, cuando los tres ya se encontraban abrazados en la cama, a pesar de que la habitación estaba en penumbras, Castiel no podía evitar que su mirada vuelva, una y otra vez, hacia el ramo de flores que Meg había colocado en su mesa de arrime.

Solía acumular montones de información innecesaria en su mente, y en algún momento de su vida había matado el tiempo leyendo sobre los significados de las diferentes flores.

Era extraño que Dean no hubiera traído _rosas_ . La gente normalmente regalaba rosas rojas a sus intereses románticos. Claro que eran flores costosas. Podría haber optado por traerles solo unas pocas, pero en su lugar Dean se había aparecido con ese singular ramillete. Y Cas no podía dejar de preguntarse _por qué_.

—Dean… —dijo Castiel con suavidad, abrazándolo por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Dean, quien esta vez descansaba en el centro de la cama —… ¿Por qué _Violetas_ y _Nomeolvides_?

El mecánico sopló una risa, divertido por aquella pregunta que venía de la nada.

—¿Siendo sincero? Las rosas están carísimas, Cas —confesó risueño —. Pero fuera de eso… Las rosas son tan… previsibles. Y _standar._ —Meg y Cas lo abrazaron con un poco más de fuerza al escucharlo.

—Nada aquí es _standar_ —dijo ella. Dean besó su coronilla y murmuró “Lo sé” contra su cabello.

—Pero ¿por qué esas flores en particular y no otras? —insistió Castiel testarudo. Dean buscó ahora la mirada de un azul intenso y profundo del hombre a su lado, sonrió y le dio un  besito en la punta de la nariz.

—Sabía que a Meg le gustarían las violetas porque es su color favorito.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es mi color favorito? —se burló de la observación alzando una ceja.

—Sip —aseguró Dean con firmeza —. El vestido _que menos odias_ , tu playera preferida, el bolso que usas a diario… incluso tus anteojos para leer, son color violeta.

—Touché —dijo ella aceptando su derrota.

—¿Y las Nomeolvides? —Cas no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Dean lo observó por un momento y acarició el costado derecho de su cara, pasando el pulgar cerca de sus párpados.

—Porque me recuerdan a ti. Tienen el color de tus ojos. —Reacomodó con cuidado su posición y plantó un beso delicado en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Sabes el significado de esas flores, Dean? —preguntó con solemnidad.

—Emm… ¿No? —Claro que no sabía el significado de las putas flores. Las había elegido por el color. Eran bonitas y económicas, y unas _“eran Meg”_ y las otras _“eran Cas”_. No había preguntado siquiera cómo se llamaban. Había señalado con el dedo “Deme éstas y éstas otras. Más o menos la misma cantidad de cada una, por favor” —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Significan algo malo? —preguntó con el miedo de haberla cagado comenzando a incrementarse.

—No. Todo lo contrario en realidad —dijo Castiel con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —. Es solo que me parecieron tan _acertadas_ por su significado que me cuesta creer que fue mera casualidad.

—Deja de hacerte el misterioso y habla de una vez, Clarence —lo reprendió Meg adormilada, cansada luego de la velada que acababan de compartir.

Dean rió en silencio al escucharla y simuló pegarle a Castiel con un látigo invisible, imitando el sonido del chasquido. Castiel soltó una carcajada, saliendo al fin de su ensimismamiento.

—Ok, ok —rió alzando una mano en señal de rendición —. Las Violetas simbolizan la simplicidad, y se utilizan para demostrarle a alguien especial la calma que te emite. —Dean acarició el cabello de la mujer y ella ronroneó entre sus brazos. No estaba mal, nada mal. La practicidad y sencillez de Meg habían ayudado a Dean a ganar algo de paz mental y a aprender a tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad —. Las Nomeolvides por otra parte tienen dos significados. Por un lado representan un amor desesperado, que ruega por ser correspondido y recordado. —Dean tragó con fuerza al escuchar aquello, recordando cómo se sentía hacía no tanto tiempo atrás —. Y por otro lado son una promesa de lealtad, fidelidad y amor eterno.

—Suena como que elegí muy bien entonces —bromeó Dean, besando su frente con firmeza —. Los amo, _Megstiel_ —declaró risueño apretando su abrazo. Meg soltó una risita cantarina al oírlo.

—Los amo, _Destiel_ —dijo ella divertida, depositando un beso en el torso de Dean, justo en el sitio que estaba usando de almohada. Ambos hombres sonrieron.

—Los amo… emm… —Castiel frunció el ceño y apretó los labios pensando con intensidad. No tenía nada —. ¿Cómo sería Meg y Dean? —preguntó desorientado, provocando que los otros dos estallen en risas —. ¿Megan? No, eso no suena bien… mmm… ¿Deg?

— _Mean_ , Cas, sería _Mean_ —lo corrigió Meg mirándolo con ternura. “Mean” repitió Castiel en un susurro.

Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento, aún sin romper el abrazo. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acompasarse, ya prontos para dormir, cuando Castiel rompió el silencio una vez más.

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas, Dean?

—Mmm… —respondió Dean haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto —. No es algo en lo que suela pensar… —Repasó mentalmente las relaciones serias que había tenido en su vida. No eran tantas en realidad, y analizándolas fríamente, no se sentían como él suponía que debería ser estar con tu “alma gemela”, ni siquiera en sus comienzos. Pero luego estaban Meg y Cas. Estar con ellos se sentía diferente. Definitivamente. No solo por el hecho de que claramente era una relación totalmente distinta a las anteriores, sino algo más profundo. Una sensación única que solo era comparable a llegar a tu hogar, que tu familia  te reciba con los brazos abiertos y el aire huela a _pie_ de manzanas —. Supongo que sí. —Tragó con fuerza y lo siguiente que dijo lo sorprendió tanto como a ellos —. ¿Se puede tener _dos_ almas gemelas?

—Claro que sí, _bebé_ —aseguró Meg.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar _dos_ almas gemelas _al mismo tiempo_? —dijo Dean quedamente, como pensando en voz alta.

—Yo diría que una en trescientos millones —adivinó Castiel y besó la mejilla del otro hombre.

— _Tres_ en trescientos millones, Clarence.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste! comenten!! :D
> 
> Seguramente voy a tardar en subir el próximo capítulo porque voy a actualizar Lo que tú quieras.  
> El título (al igual que el título del fanfic) viene del tango Volver : https://bit.ly/2jyd9Eq


	17. Viajero que huye, tarde o temprano, detiene su andar

El estudio jurídico en el que Sam trabajaba se encontraba a no más de diez minutos en automóvil del taller mecánico de su hermano. Ese lunes habían cancelado su última reunión de la mañana, por lo que decidió visitar a Dean.

Solía ir a verlo los domingos; Eileen preparaba un  _ pie _ de manzanas y, junto con las gemelas, visitaban al tío Dean. Pero ya hacía algunos meses que la rutina, que llevaban desde que Dean se consideró a sí mismo “rehabilitado” y se mudó de casa de Sam al taller, se vió alterada. 

Comenzó con un domingo atípico, en el que Sam fue a verlo solo, preocupado por la conversación telefónica que habían tenido el viernes anterior. Dean no estaba allí. Luego supo que se encontraba en casa de Jody, y Dean le dio la noticia de que tenía una hija. 

A partir de ese día su rutina de los domingos no fue la misma. 

La semana siguiente a aquel episodio, cuando los cuatro fueron a visitarlo, Dean nuevamente no estaba en casa. Sam le envió un mensaje y su hermano le puso una excusa y le pidió que aguarden allí. Quince minutos después vieron llegar el impala. Dean traía el cabello húmedo y estaba usando perfume. Y aunque tanto a Sam como a Eileen les pareció extraño, no le dijeron nada al respecto. Dean se veía feliz y Sam decidió seguir el consejo de Jody y no cuestionarlo. 

Lo mismo sucedió en las semanas siguientes, por lo que Sam comenzó a llamarle por teléfono antes de salir, para asegurarse de que esté en casa. Las primeras veces Dean decía que sí estaba, pero cuando llegaban era obvio que no había pasado la noche allí. 

Sam comenzó a preocuparse el domingo en que llamó a su hermano y éste le dijo que no se encontraba en casa y que lo dejaran para otro día. 

—Tal vez esté saliendo con alguien —había dicho Eileen al tiempo que gesticulaba las palabras en el lenguaje de señas. Sam no estaba muy convencido al respecto, pero nada más en la actitud de Dean hacía pensar que había vuelto a beber.

—Pero si solo es eso, ¿por qué no me lo dice? —protestó Sam haciendo las señales con frustración.

—Tal vez esté con un hombre y teme decírtelo. —Eileen hizo las señas en silencio, Sam no necesitaba que hablara para entender lo que decía su esposa —. Él nunca te lo confesó. No tiene idea que tú sabes que es gay. 

Sam pensó que probablemente ella tenía razón y decidió dejar de insistir. Si Dean quería verlo lo llamaría. 

Pero habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que se vieron y Sammy no podía evitar sentir que era su responsabilidad ver que su hermano esté bien. Así que ese lunes, el abogado decidió dejar olvidada la ensalada que su esposa le preparó para el almuerzo y compró dos hamburguesas con tocino de camino al taller mecánico. 

La cortina metálica se encontraba alzada como esperaba, pero el impala estaba aparcado dentro del taller y tenía la cajuela abierta. 

—¿Dean? —llamó Sam espiando disimuladamente el contenido del baúl del auto.

—¡Ey, Sammy! —exclamó Dean saliendo de su cuarto, cargando una caja.

—¿Hamburguesas? —ofreció Sam alzando la bolsa de papel que traía. Dean respondió “Genial” esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Sam lo siguió con la mirada mientras dejaba la caja junto con el resto del... ¿equipaje? —. ¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó con curiosidad. 

—Me estoy mudando —dijo Dean alegremente, sacudiendo el polvo de sus manos. 

—¡Eso es fantástico, Dean! —exclamó Sam alzando las cejas sorprendido. Dean asintió dando una mirada a las cajas y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a su hermano que entraran —. ¿Conseguiste departamento? —le preguntó al tiempo que caminaban hacia la mesa. “Nop” dijo Dean mientras tomaba una de las hamburguesas y le daba una mordida. Sam lo interrogó con la mirada, comenzando a comer él también. 

—¿Cerveza? —Sin esperar la respuesta, Dean tomó dos latas de la pequeña nevera bajo mesada y le entregó una a su hermano —. Me mudo a una casa, de hecho. —El mecánico dio un trago a su bebida y observó cómo Sam casi se atragantaba al oír aquello. Bajó la lata riendo y le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa —. See. Es hermosa, tiene una verja blanca y jardín. Hasta tiene una pequeña huerta. Te encantaría. 

—Wow, Dean. ¿Hablas en serio? —Dean asintió sin dejar de comer —. ¿Y cómo pagarás eso? —preguntó algo preocupado —. ¿Pediste un préstamo?

—Nop —aseguró el mecánico con una sonrisa. Dean se veía tranquilo y eso bajaba el nivel de alerta en la cabeza de Sam, pero seguía sin comprender —. Yo… estoy en pareja. Es  _ su  _ casa —dijo Dean escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y Dean no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Alzó la mano izquierda y se rascó la frente con ansiedad. 

El movimiento captó la atención de Sam y su vista se detuvo en la delgada línea dorada en el dedo anular de su hermano. Era una alianza de oro. No de plata como una de compromiso. Era _ de oro _ . 

—¿Te casaste? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Dean se apresuró a bajar la mano y jugueteó con el anillo murmurando algo como “Puedo explicarlo...” —. ¿Te casaste y no nos invitaste? —dijo dolido.

—Fue algo íntimo… emm…

—Soy  _ tu hermano _ . ¿Qué más íntimo que eso?

—Lo siento, yo… —Sam lo estaba mirando nuevamente con esa expresión de decepción a la que Dean se había acostumbrado —. Déjame que te explique. No fue una boda  _ real _ . Es-es a-algo  _ simbólico _ . 

—¿Simbólico? Ustedes ¿qué? ¿Solo intercambiaron anillos? —preguntó Sam con escepticismo. “Sí, algo así, sí” respondió Dean quedamente —. ¿Y por qué no casarse de verdad? Si están tan comprometidos en la relación como para _ intercambiar anillos _ e irse a vivir juntos, ¿por qué no hacerlo formal?

—Es… —Dean tragó con fuerza. No tenía idea de cómo continuar —… complicado. No  _ podemos _ casarnos legalmente —concluyó mirando su plato ya vacío y alzó la cerveza para dar un gran trago. 

—¿No pueden? —preguntó el abogado alzando las cejas—. ¿Es indocumentada? —Dean sopló una risa al escucharlo, negando con la cabeza —. ¿Entonces? ¿La busca la policía? —supuso risueño y Dean rió algo más relajado al notar que Sam no estaba molesto realmente. 

—Lamento no habertelo dicho Sammy, pero hay muchas cosas sobre mi vida, sobre mí, que no sabes —se disculpó Dean poniéndose serio nuevamente —. Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. 

Sam lo observó con detenimiento y se llevó a la boca el último bocado de su comida. 

—Yo creo que sé mucho más sobre ti de lo que crees —aseguró con una sonrisa entre desafiante y divertida, y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza —. ¿Quieres que adivine? 

—No acertarás ni en un millón de años —dijo Dean cruzándose de brazos. Sam sonrió aún más y el mecánico le hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo “adelante, inténtalo”.

—Estás en pareja con  _ un hombre _ . —Las palabras de Sam cayeron sobre Dean como un balde de agua fría; “¿Qué?” susurró casi sin voz—. Y no lo formalizas para no tener que decirnos al resto de la familia. —Dean se lo quedó mirando sin palabras. ¿De dónde venía eso? ¿Cómo sabía Sam acerca de Cas? —. El que calla otorga, Dean —concluyó Sam con autosuficiencia y le dio otro trago a su bebida. 

—¿Co-como… ? ¿De dónde… ? ¿Hablaste con Jody? —Dean sintió sus pulsaciones acelerarse. 

—¿Acerté? —dijo Sam con una sonrisa. Dean tragó con fuerza y murmuró “Algo así” —. ¿Por qué preguntas si hablé con Jody? ¿Qué sabe Jody? —Dean se encogió de un hombro como respuesta. No estaba seguro de poder hablar en ese momento —. ¿Sí sabes que existe el matrimonio igualitario, verdad? —se burló Sam dándole una palmada en el hombro en un intento de tranquilizar a su hermano. Quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Dean sacudió la cabeza riendo y dijo “Perra” —. Imbécil. 

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Dean cuando consiguió alzar la vista para verlo a los ojos. 

—Bueno, Dean, lo sé desde hace años —aseguró Sam con tranquilidad. Dean se lo quedó mirando perplejo. ¿Qué rayos creía saber Sam? —. ¿Quién crees que le avisó a tu novio cuando fue lo de mamá?

—¿Qué? —dijo Dean sin dar crédito a sus oídos —. ¿M-mi novio?

—El joven de la gasolinera. Cabello oscuro, ojos azules. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Claro que no… —murmuró rascándose la nuca —… No tenía idea de que habías sido tú el que le dijo que vaya al funeral… jamás lo supe. —Sam se encogió de hombros—. Gracias —susurró.

 

—Bueno Dean, me pareció que era lo correcto. Pensé que seguramente te hacía falta en ese momento. —Dean asintió en silencio —. Así que tomé mi bicicleta y fui hasta el Gas n’ Sip y le dije lo que había sucedido. —Sam se quedó pensativo por un momento y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando—. Fue injusto que tuvieran que mantener distancia por papá y por Bobby. —Dean se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando no rememorar aquel día para evitar acabar llorando —. Tú necesitabas un abrazo, él lo sabía,  y en su lugar solo te puso la mano en el hombro. —El mecánico dijo “See” quedamente recordando lo devastado que se sentía en aquel momento. 

—No tenía idea de que sabías acerca de Cas —dijo con suavidad. 

—Yo era más chico, pero tenía ojos, Dean. ¿Cuántas veces fuiste a verlo a su trabajo y me dejaste esperando en el auto? Los veía desde la vitrina, no había que ser un genio para notar que allí había algo. 

—No éramos novios —confesó de pronto.

—¿No? —rió Sam incrédulo—. Bueno,  _ el tipo con el que te acostabas _ . Como quieras llamarlo. 

—No me acostaba con Castiel. —Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido y balbuceó algo como “... pero ibas a verlo todos los días…” —. No había nada entre nosotros. —Sam apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Eso no podía ser cierto. Él estaba seguro de que había algo entre ellos. Toda la vida pensó que ese tipo, Cas, era el novio de Dean. Su hermano iba a verlo todos los días y la mayoría de las noches desaparecía. Siempre supuso que estaba con él. Toda su teoría de la  _ vida secreta de su hermano _ se basaba en el hecho de que él sabía acerca del chico del Gas n’ Sip. Dean bajó la vista hacia sus manos y volvió a jugar con el anillo —. De hecho, esa vez, la mano en el hombro… fue la primera vez que me tocó. 

—¿Comenzaron a salir luego de eso? —preguntó Sam desorientado.

—No. Hubo un… mal entendido y yo me alejé. —Sam asintió pensativamente —. No lo volví a ver por veinte años.

—¿Ese es el “ _ viejo amigo” _ con el que te reencontraste hace unos meses? ¿En la cena  _ que fue más intensa de lo que esperabas _ ?

Dean rió al escucharlo, su hermano recordaba las palabras exactas que había usado aquella noche, seis meses atrás. 

—Sí… —dijo Dean con un suspiro —. Nosotros… hablamos esa noche. —Sam asintió y luego murmuró “Veinte años es mucho tiempo…” —. Sí, lo es. Pero jamás lo olvidé, Sammy. —Dean respiró con profundidad y se mojó los labios antes de volver a hablar —. Fue el amor de mi vida. Aún lo es —concluyó buscando la mirada de su hermano. Sam lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de que Dean finalmente le hable con sinceridad. 

—¿Te estás mudando con él? —Dean asintió en silencio, volviendo a mirar la alianza en su mano. Solo hacía un día que la usaba y ya se sentía parte de él —. Entonces ahora que lo sé, nada les impide casarse de verdad —aseguró Sam esperanzado, aunque en su interior podía oír una vocecita que le decía que las cosas no eran tan simples; que Dean estaba escondiendo algo detrás de todas estas declaraciones. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar que la duda se reflejara en su rostro. 

—No es tan simple —dijo Dean esquivando su mirada. Y ahí estaba. Más secretos, más mentiras. Sam frunció los labios de manera involuntaria. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por su hermano —. ¿Recuerdas a Meg? Te hablé de ella. 

—Sí, la madre de Claire. ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Está casada con Castiel —dijo Dean secamente, como arrancando una bandita de un tirón para poder evitar prolongar el dolor. Sam se enderezó en su asiento al oírlo, sus ojos abiertos de pánico e indignación.

—Dices que estás saliendo con el  _ esposo - de la madre - de tu hija _ —repitió la información como si eso le diera más sentido. No, no tenía más sentido —. ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Cuando Meg se entere destruirás su familia! ¡No te permitirá volver a ver a Claire! ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?! —Dean intentó tranquilizarlo, pero fue inútil —. ¿Y te mudas con él? ¿Se está divorciando? ¿Se divorcia por ti? ¡Claire te odiará! Yo creí que finalmente estabas sentando cabeza. Que habías encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida… ¡Y sales con esta locura, Dean! 

—¿Terminaste? —dijo Dean tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Si esto era malo, no quería imaginar lo que diría en cuanto le explicara cómo eran las cosas en realidad —. Uno, deja de gritarme, ¿de acuerdo? No soy tu hijo, no puedes hablarme así. —Algo en la voz de Dean indicó a Sam que estaba hablando en serio, que se estaba poniendo firme con él como no lo hacía desde hacía años. Apretó los labios formando una línea delgada y guardó silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle —. Y  _ B _ , no soy idiota. Ni un hijo de perra. Jamás haría algo así. Sabes lo importante que es para mí la familia. Nunca antepondría mi felicidad a la de mi hija. Ni a la de nadie más. Cuando Cas me dijo que aún sentía algo por mí, le dije que me olvidara. 

Sam se restregó los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz. Sabía que Dean no era un mal tipo, y era verdad, la familia lo era todo para él. Pero lo que decía se contradecía con el simple hecho de que se estaba mudando con el tipo. 

Dean se puso de pie y recogió las cosas de la mesa. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y se apoyó en la encimera mirando a su hermano. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono se había ablandado. 

—Mira, yo no planeé esto. Las cosas sucedieron así, y no podría estar más feliz de lo que estoy. —Al alzar la vista, Sam notó que Dean se estaba quitando el anillo —. Ten, mira la inscripción —dijo con suavidad entregándole la alianza. Sam miró las pequeñas letras labradas en el interior de la joya: “Castiel y Meg” —. No me mudo con Cas. Me mudo con todos. Me uno a la familia. Ellos  _ “me asimilaron” _ , como dice Claire —dijo Dean riendo por lo bajo. Sam le devolvió el anillo de manera mecánica, aún procesando lo que Dean le estaba diciendo. 

—¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Todo esto es una broma? —Dean negó con la cabeza —. No puedes hablar en serio.

—Jamás había hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida, Sammy. Sé que no es convencional, pero…

—¿Convencional? —soltó Sam con brusquedad —. ¡Claro que no es  _ convencional _ ! ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea  _ legal _ ! —exclamó alzando los brazos dramáticamente. Dean guardó silencio y lo dejó explotar a su gusto. Estaba harto de intentar ser quien Sam quería que fuera —. Estás hablando de una relación  _ poliamorosa _ con una pareja ya formada, que llevan años juntos y tienen hijos en común, Dean. Uno de ellos, menor de edad.  _ Muy  _ menor de edad. —Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin comprender a qué venía ese comentario. Si Sam llegaba a insinuar que él podría hacerle algo al niño, Dean no respondería de sí mismo —. Si alguien descubre que sus padres están  _ haciendo trios sexuales _ en la casa donde vive el niño, pueden perder la custodia. Es un asunto serio, Dean. 

—Eso no sucederá —dijo apretando la mandíbula. 

—No sabes qué sucederá. Haciendo a un lado el asunto del niño, no sabes siquiera si esto va a durar, Dean. —Sam usaba ahora un tono levemente más conciliador, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermano —. Esto durará lo que dure la pasión, no es amor, Dean. Si las cosas no funcionan, ¿acaso crees que si tuvieran que elegir, si alguno de ellos tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti?  

—No, claro que no. Justamente ese es el punto, no tener que elegir. —Dean estaba consiguiendo mantenerse sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de los gritos de Sam. Se palmeó mentalmente la espalda y se prometió a sí mismo un _ pie  _ de manzanas, se lo había ganado —. Supongo que  solo puedo responder con certeza hablando por mí; de a quién elegiría yo. Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace seis meses, te hubiera dicho Castiel, sin dudarlo, sin pestañear —aseguró Dean con sinceridad —. Si me lo preguntas hoy en día, la respuesta es no. No puedo elegir. Ya no. Los amo a ambos por igual. 

—¡¿Es que no lo ves?! Es una locura, Dean. No puedes amarlos a los dos, no es posible. Siempre querrás más a uno que a otro. Lo mismo es para ellos. Y cuando todo esto se vaya a la mierda, porque  _ se irá a la mierda, _ el que acabará herido serás tú. Y en el peor de los casos, habrás roto una familia en el proceso. 

—¿Crees que no he pensado todo eso? Me aterraba que algo así pudiera suceder. —La voz grave de Dean salía en un delgado hilo y era muy difícil comprender sus palabras —. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me dije: ¡a la mierda todo! Quiero ser feliz. Y esta es mi oportunidad. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy siguiendo a mi corazón, y no voy a cambiar de idea. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea. No te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas, solo que me apoyes. —Sam negó en silencio y Dean sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir —. Cuando tú quisiste ir a la universidad para ser abogado en lugar de seguir en el negocio familiar, yo no lo entendí. Nunca lo entendí, pero te apoyé, cuando nadie más lo hizo. 

Las palabras de Dean tocaron una fibra sensible en su interior. Sam recordó el día en que le dijo a su padre que no quería trabajar en el taller mecánico; John le había dicho que si él era tanto mejor que ellos como para irse a estudiar a una universidad lujosa, entonces no tendría problema para pagarse sus propios estudios. Y también recordaba perfectamente que había sido Dean quien, a espaldas de John y de Bobby, había abierto una cuenta bancaria para Sam y había depositado allí hasta el último centavo que ganaba, para poder pagarle los estudios. Lo había hecho por años sin protestar, hasta el día en que Sam consiguió la beca estudiantil. 

—Lo sé, pero ésto es diferente. 

—Y cuando comenzaste a salir con Eileen, ¿eso también fue diferente? —Sam lo miró desorientado y murmuró “¿Qué?” —. Ella es sorda de nacimiento, o hipoacúsica, o como mierda se diga, y yo podría haber intentado  _ disuadirte. _ Sabes que es hereditario. Y cuando las cosas con ella se pusieron serias, ¿te recordé la posibilidad de que sus hijos nazcan con la misma dificultad? —Sam negó en silencio nuevamente —. No, ¿verdad? Aprendí el maldito lenguaje de señas. Lo hago como la mierda, porque soy torpe y tosco, pero lo intento. Yo te apoyo. No te entiendo ni la mitad de las veces, pero te apoyo. ¿Es mucho pedir que hagas lo mismo por mí?  —Dean secó una lágrima de su mejilla.

—Dean, eres mi hermano y te amo. Me preocupo por ti, y porque me preocupo, no puedo apoyarte en esto. No va a funcionar, es insostenible. Estás construyendo sobre arena. ¿No te das cuenta?

—Ok —dijo Dean con frialdad al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos —. Gracias por el almuerzo. Dile a Eileen que no me cuente para Acción de Gracias. 

Sam quiso decir algo más, pero Dean esquivó su mirada. Caminó hacia la puerta y estuvo a punto de desandar sus pasos, de abrazar a su hermano y pedirle perdón, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que lo apoyaba. Casi lo hizo. 

  
  
  


Se sentía algo extraño estar de pie en la salida del colegio aguardando y que todas las mamás a su alrededor estén mirándolo. Era la primera vez que iba a retirar a Jack y Dean racionalmente sabía que todo estaba bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. 

Aún estaban saliendo los niños más grandes y no había rastros de Jack. El mecánico se aventuró a desviar la vista de la puerta de salida para observar a sus acechadoras. 

Muchas solo lo estaban viendo porque… bueno, francamente, porque era un tipo apuesto y era  _ algo lindo _ que ver para pasar el tiempo. A eso estaba acostumbrado. Lo que le preocupaba eran las otras miradas, como aquel pequeño grupo de mujeres que cuchicheaban entre ellas, alzando la vista hacia él de vez en cuando. Una de ellas tenía el ceño más fruncido que el resto y parecía ser quien estaba al mando. Llevaba un flequillo muy definido que llegaba recto hasta sus cejas, y él supuso que era la que había llamado  _ gorda _ a Meg en aquella reunión de madres, seis meses atrás. 

Dean les dedicó una sonrisa y ellas voltearon la mirada hacia la salida del colegio. Aún las observaba cuando vio llegar a alguien que le era familiar; la castaña se unió al grupo de arpías. Vio cómo las saludaba, la integraban a la conversación y luego ella finalmente volteaba a verlo. 

—¡Dean! —exclamó comenzando a caminar en su dirección. Él la saludó con la mano desde su sitio. No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar con Eileen luego de la discusión con su hermano el día anterior. Cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, su cuñada lo apretó entre sus brazos y él se dejó abrazar —. Sam me dijo lo que sucedió —dijo intentando hablar en un tono bajo, al menos esperaba estar hablando en voz baja. Dean sonrió con tristeza —. Estuvimos hablando toda la noche. Está muy apenado por cómo resultó todo. — Dean frunció los labios con disgusto al recordar la actitud de su hermano. Un nuevo grupo de niños comenzó a salir y él alzó la vista; eran más grandes que Jack —. Quiere enmendar las cosas.  

—¿Te dijo  _ por qué _ discutimos?—preguntó Dean haciendo las señas con torpeza. “Sí, me lo contó todo” dijo Eileen con dulzura, tomando a Dean de las manos, en un gesto de confort que lo tomó por sorpresa. O quizá solo quería evitar que siga intentando hacer el lenguaje de señas. Como fuera, se sentía bien —. Él tiene que entender que ésta es mi vida ahora —susurró Dean tratando de modular las palabras con claridad —. Sé que no coincide con su ideal de cómo debería ser mi vida. Sé que las cosas no son prolijas, ni perfectas. Pero son  _ perfectas para mí _ . —Eileen asintió en silencio. Su mirada apacible y comprensiva distaba mucho de la de su hermano. 

—Eso mismo le dije —aseguró ella sonriendo con suavidad —. Lo importante es que seas feliz. Si surge algún problema, lo resolveremos. Para eso está la familia. —Dean sonrió y dijo algo bajando la cabeza, y por su expresión, Eileen supuso que era “gracias” o algo por el estilo. El curso de sus hijas ya estaba saliendo y eso dio por concluida la conversación. 

Eileen alzó una mano para asegurarse de que la vieran. Las pequeñas Mary y Jess corrieron hacia ella, pero al ver que Dean estaba allí, soltaron sus mochilas y se abalanzaron sobre él al grito de “¡Tío! ¡Viniste! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!”. Su madre, que consiguió leer sus labios a pesar del alboroto, pensó que era una buena pregunta. Recogió las cosas de las niñas y estaba a punto de interrogar a Dean al respecto, cuando éste alzó una mano y viendo aún hacia la salida del edificio, gritó “¡Jack!”.

 

Desde el centro del grupo de las madres que habían estado observando a Dean, Hannah frunció el ceño con suspicacia al ver al pequeño Jack Novak correr alegremente hacia los brazos de aquel extraño. Sabía de buena fuente que Meg había incluído su nombre en su lista de personas autorizadas para retirarlo, pero no había hecho la relación con las hermanas Winchester hasta que vio a Eileen acercarse a él. Y las niñas gritando “tío” habían confirmado su hipótesis. Pero... ¿qué tenía que ver éste Winchester con el hijo de Castiel Novak? 

Hannah esperó pacientemente a que “Dean” saludara y se retirara, llevándose al niño con él. En cuanto Eileen quedó a solas con sus hijas, Hannah tomó de la mano a su pequeño, caminó hasta ellas y rodeó los hombros de la mujer con su brazo libre. 

—¡Eileen, querida! ¿Cuánto hace que no charlamos tú y yo?— dijo exagerando sus expresiones y en un volumen bastante más alto del necesario. Eileen le sonrió incómoda, preguntándose qué se traía entre manos. 

  
  
  


Dean no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a su amigo Benny hasta que lo vio entrar al taller mecánico. Se abrazaron con fuerza, palmeando sus espaldas, ambos riendo por la alegría de volverse a ver. 

—Alta mar te sienta —dijo Dean cuando finalmente se separaron —. Te ves bien.

—Me siento renovado,  _ jefe _ —aseguró Benny. Dean sonrió al escuchar el viejo apodo que su amigo le había dado en la escuela —. Sabes que amo el océano, me podrían salir branquias y yo sería feliz. Aunque después de seis meses navegando, Carol ya estaba rasguñando las paredes. —Ambos volvieron a reír y exclamaron al unísono “¡Pobre Carol!”, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de carcajadas —. Es bueno verte, amigo —dijo el marino palmeando la mejilla de Dean. 

El sonido de las risas había atraído la atención de Jack. Saltó de la silla donde estaba sentado mirando dibujos animados y corrió hacia la puerta del pequeño cuarto que daba al interior del taller mecánico; pero se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral al notar que el otro hombre que estaba con Dean no era su padre. Era un sujeto alto y fornido, de manos grandes y ojos pequeños y muy azules. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio como Dean, aunque llevaba una tupida barba que lo hacía lucir como un oso. 

—Ey, Dean-o, no quiero alarmarte, pero hay un niñito viéndonos —dijo levantando su gorra para rascarse la frente desconcertado. Dean se volteó hacia la puerta y vio al pequeño mirándolos con timidez. 

—Ven aquí, peque, quiero presentarte a alguien —dijo Dean alentándolo a acercarse, y el niño dio unos pasos hasta quedar parado a la par de él —. Jack, este es mi amigo Benny. Benny, este es Jack, mi hijo. —El niño lo saludó con un gesto y corrió nuevamente hacia el cuarto a seguir viendo la televisión. Al oír aquellas palabras, los ojos del marino duplicaron su tamaño —. Bueno, algo así…

—Bueno, jefe, las cosas sí que han cambiado por aquí estos meses… —dijo el hombre quitándose la gorra por completo y pasando una mano por todo su cuero cabelludo. Habitualmente su voz era profunda y serena, y eso no cambió a pesar de la sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor hasta dar con alguna superficie que pudiera usar de asiento, y acabó apoyándose contra el auto en el que Dean había estado trabajando hasta hacía un momento —. ¿Cuál es la historia?

Y Dean le contó todo. Comenzó por el medio, narrando cómo había descubierto que tenía una hija biológica, para luego saltar al comienzo de todo, veinte años atrás, cuando conoció a Castiel.

—Desearía que me lo hubieras contado en aquel entonces… —dijo cabizbajo. Dean supuso que lo había herido al guardar el secreto; seguramente Benny se sentía traicionado porque no había confiado en él. El mecánico aguardó en silencio cualquier reproche que viniera a continuación —. No tenía idea. Yo era tu amigo, deberías habérmelo dicho. —Dean asintió sin decir nada —. No es justo. No debiste haber pasado solo por eso, amigo. —Dean buscó la mirada del otro hombre, la reacción de Benny lo había tomado por sorpresa —. Eras un crío, ambos lo éramos. Las cosas por las que estabas pasando en ese momento, con tu madre… y cuidar de Sam… Y encima de todo eso, ¡esto! No digo que hubiera sido de gran ayuda, pero al menos hubieras tenido a alguien con quien hablar. Carol y yo hubiéramos estado allí para ti…

Benny iba a seguir hablando, pero Dean lo interrumpió con un abrazo corto y brusco, dándole una palmada en la espalda al tiempo que murmuraba algo parecido a un “gracias, hermano”. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y tuvo que respirar profundamente para recomponerse. 

—¿Estás seguro de que este tipo “Castiel” existe, verdad? ¿No es una forma extraña y retorcida de confesar que estabas  _ perdidamente enamorado de mí _ , cierto? —Bromeó Benny poniendo su mejor cara de seductor, para luego darle inmediatamente un puñetazo suave en el hombro. Dean rió sacudiendo la cabeza murmurando “Idiota”. Las bromas de Benny siempre lograban quitarlo del rincón obscuro en el que estuviera. 

Dean suspiró reorganizando sus ideas. Aún le faltaba el resto de la historia. 

Benny escuchó en silencio cómo habían ido sucediendo las cosas. Cuando Dean llegó a la conclusión de que formar esta particular relación con Meg y con Cas había sido la mejor solución para todos, su amigo no movió un solo músculo. Se mantuvo con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano, en el mismo gesto que había tenido durante toda la narración. Luego de varios segundos que a Dean le parecieron eternos, Benny apretó las cejas un poco más.

—Solo tengo una pregunta —dijo con absoluta seriedad, como si se tratara de un asunto trascendental —. ¿Cómo se organizan para dormir? — “¿Qué?” preguntó Dean desconcertado —. Eso, ¿tienen una cama grande y duermen los tres juntos o duermen en dos camas y van rotando por turnos?

Dean se lo quedó mirando por un momento y rompió en carcajadas. 

—¿De verdad, Benny? ¿Esa es tu gran duda existencial al respecto? —Benny lo pensó por un momento y asintió con seriedad —. Ok… Tenemos una cama grande —respondió risueño —. Y hay una cama extra en el cuarto de huéspedes por si alguien se siente mal y quiere estar más cómodo. —El marino asintió lentamente demostrando que la respuesta le satisfizo. Dean palmeó su mejilla aún sin poder creer lo bien que lo había tomado —. Te amo, hermano, nunca cambies.

 

En ese preciso momento, con la mano de Dean aún en la mejilla de su amigo, Castiel entró en el taller mecánico. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo un AU así que no sean duros conmigo XD 
> 
> Espero que no odien tanto a Meg como para evitar leer el fic. Yo la amo :3
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar!!


End file.
